Abandoned Past
by Taiin
Summary: When Bulma drags Vegeta off to give a donation to an orphanage, they discover a young, withdrawn girl with a tail. But she holds a secret with her that none could imagine, a secret she doesn't even know, not yet
1. The Orphanage

Disclaimer: Don't own DBZ or I'd be rich and not writing this. This was just an idea. I had it up once before a few days ago and then took it off because I thought it was bad. Then someone e-mailed to asking about it so I put it up again. I hope it doesn't suck.  
  
The Orphanage  
  
A girl sat on a top bunk of many. She like others, were in an orphanage. She had been here since she was little, and couldn't remember her parents. A sigh escaped the five year old, life sucked. ********************  
  
"Vegeta, I'm going off, I have to go give a donation to an orphanage." Bulma said to her husband, who scowled, "your coming too, it's the least you can do." *************  
  
A thin, bony lady walked into the dormitory. "Lynx? Are you here? It's time for dinner?"  
  
"Yeah," a sad voice said. "I'm always here."  
  
"Come on dear, the food must be getting cold." He woman cooed.  
  
"I'll come later and get left overs Ms. Zen."  
  
"Dear, I know you're sad, you'll get loving parents some day." The woman walked over and stood on a chair, to get a better look at the girl laying in the bunk bed. She reached out a hand to stroke the girl's wild black hair. The girl reacted swiftly by recoiling from the hand and jumping catlike into the rafters above. "Lynx, why won't you trust me?"  
  
Coal black eyes stared at the kind woman, they were eyes that were iced over by abuse and neglect, and they told a story that words didn't. The woman, Zen, did know her story though, as a baby she had been adopted out to what seemed like a nice, loving couple, but they weren't. For two years, she had been beaten, starved and forgotten until the authorities took her away. Ever since, even with tender loving care, that shield had never come down; nobody was trusted because she knew they would break it.  
  
"I understand Lynx, well, even if you stay up there, some people that are going to make a donation want to see the sleeping areas, I'll bring you some cookies ok dear." Zen then left to greet the people that were coming.  
  
Lynx waited until the woman had left and then saw something glitter on the other side of the room, in the rafter. She traveled across and picked up an orange orb. It had two stars. She looked at from every possible angle when the door opened; it fell from he hands. *******************  
  
Bulma looked around, "oh how nice."  
  
"Yes," Zen said, "we try and keep it as homely as possible in here, this is the girl dormitory."  
  
Vegeta was just standing around until a dragonball fell from the rafters. He picked it up and saw a quick scurry of movement above. "Um, Ms. I forgot your name."  
  
"Zen," she told Vegeta.  
  
"Yes, do you have bats?" He was still looking up, whatever it was up they're had froze.  
  
"Bats?" Bulma said disgusted.  
  
"Erm, no that's a girl that usually stays up here. She was abused by her first adoptive family and is very secretive. She's been up there since I came in last." Zen explained with a worried look.  
  
The man's eyes left her and Lynx was off again, but suddenly an old beam she was crouching on broke free and she fell with a squeak of dismay. Bulma rushed forward, and so Zen, to see if she was hurt. It was more than she could take, being surrounded. She backed up to a corner with a defensive look and got under a bunk that had wall on both sides.  
  
Vegeta was impressed with this girl who fell and thought nothing of it. But his eyes widened a bit when he saw a quick flutter of brown behind her before she'd run off. It had to have been a tail.  
  
"Lynx," Zen bet over to talk under the bed, "these are good people, they don't want to hurt you, I don't want to hurt you. Please come out. Please."  
  
A low growl came in response. Vegeta then had an idea. He got the woman to get away from the bed and rolled the dragonball on the floor. It rolled past the bed and into the wall. A tail flicked out and wrapped around the orb, and pulled it in. She did have a tail. He bent over and reached a hand under, earning a bitten hand. He did pull her out by her tail, left carelessly in reach.  
  
"Lemme go," she said angrily.  
  
Bulma gasped when she realized what Vegeta was holding. The girl had a tail and was rasping for air because of the pain of it being squeezed. "Vegeta," she said in shock, "let go of her immediately." He didn't, but loosened his grip.  
  
"Tell me Zen, when was she brought in to the agency." He asked her coolly, the girl started to struggle so he tightened his hold on her tail, making her stop.  
  
"Um, about five years ago. No parents, lady dropped her off, said she found her abandoned " Zen glanced at Lynx, who for the first time in her life ever showed an emotion such was pain. "Why?"  
  
"Did this lady have a tail."  
  
"Nope, but she was a little insane, kept saying something about the ship and a crater, it turned out to me a meteor and an impact hole from it. Though Lynx was found in a trashy neighborhood, her parents could have been killed." Zen shrugged.  
  
Vegeta nodded and turned to his wife, and said very gently, "Bulma."  
  
She looked into those eyes that were once so fierce, and now very gentle, she understood perfectly. Bulma sighed, "is there any way to adopt this girl?"  
  
Zen looked stunned, "yes, but we have to run background checks, if you have other children ask them about you, if you pass, she's yours."  
  
Vegeta let go of the girl's tail, she skittered off into her hiding place again, the only place she felt safe. The couple left with Zen discussing matters of adopting her. She looked at the shiny ball in her hands. In the darkness it glowed softly. 


	2. Meetings

Hilo, now for chapter 2. The disclaimer is the same as before so all u lawyers who wanna get me sued, don't bother.  
  
Paperwork and Meetings  
  
At the Brief homes, some serious discussions were taking place, mostly with Trunks and Bra. (Forgot to mention Trunks is 13, Bra is 5.)  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta started, "your mother and I have made a decision to adopt a girl at the orphanage we went to."  
  
"Yay," Bra cheered as she sat on her dad's lap, "I'm gettin' a sistah."  
  
Trunks crossed him arms, "what gave you the idea to do that? I don't want another sissy around the house."  
  
"Well Trunks," Vegeta scowled at his son, "she's no sissy, she's a Saiyan, a full blood."  
  
Trunks gasped, "A Saiyan? No way, I thought all of them were gone," Vegeta glared at him, "I mean except for us and Goku's family."  
  
"Mommy," Bra tugged on her mother's sleeve, "does my sistah have a name?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, she's called Lynx." Bulma answered.  
  
Bra pondered the answer, "Winks? Why is she cawled Winks?"  
  
"No stupid," Trunks snapped, "Lynx, not Winks."  
  
"Oh, what's a l Lynx?" she very slowly said the name out.  
  
Bulma took that question, "A Lynx is a type of kitty cat."  
  
"Oh, ok," Bra hopped of her dad's lap and went on to do her own things.  
  
Trunks got off the couch, and glared at his parents, "I can't believe you didn't tell me before you decided to adopt the rat." He stomped off to his room and slammed the door.  
  
Bulma sighed, "wasn't as easy as I thought it would be. Well," she looked at her watch, "its time to go do the paperwork." *************  
  
Lynx walked on the playground, looking for a place she could be alone. A bully, Jason, walked into her, making the dragonball fall out of her pocket.  
  
"Well well, what's this, why would a rat like you have something so nice?" He asked meanly and picked up the orange orb.  
  
She just stared at him with her cold glare, he shuddered but quickly shook it off. "Why don't you ever talk, you a mute? Haha little girl can't talk."  
  
"I can talk, I have a name, and if you don't give that back, your gonna feel pain you no good pile of shit." She said evilly, never once blinking or breaking eye contact, but he did.  
  
"Haha," he laughed nervously, "I'm sooo scared, c'mon, hit me with your best shot, I doubt a girl could even leave a scratch."  
  
She gave one look to her ball, and phased out. The bully wheeled around, confused. She appeared and punched him in the chest. He fell, completely winded, but she wasn't done. Lynx kicked him on the ground, sending him flying into a jungle gym. He started to cry as she retrieved her fallen dragonball and walked off and climbed a high tree and sat at the top.  
  
"LYNX!" a voice screeched from below, "GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT."  
  
"Why Zen, come to take my things too." She called from up in the tree. "Thank you but I'll stay up here."  
  
"You come down or no dinner." That was a deciding factor, she jumped down and was immediately seized by the ear, "you will come down when I tell you to, now we're going to apologize to Jason. And don't climb tree, yo could have gotten hurt jumping like that." There was some concern in the last sentence, but Lynx didn't care. She was dragged off to a still sobbing Jason and released "now say you're sorry."  
  
Lynx took one look at Jason and said to him, "screw you I'm not saying sorry. Wimp, you're crying."  
  
"That's it, no dinner missy, now you're coming with me to think about what you've done." Zen hauled her by the arm to the office and shoved the girl into a chair; "you will sit until I say otherwise."  
  
"Yeah whatever," Lynx got comfortable in the hard chair and laid her tail on her lap. The main door opened in the front of the building, she heard it because it was right by the office. She sighed, another person getting adopted.  
  
"Hey Lynx," the office lady said quietly, she was a teenager that was always nice, "wanna play on the computer?"  
  
Lynx's face lit up, "Sure Jo." She took a look around and hopped off the chair and snuck around the barrier. "Thanx." She sat in a soft rolly chair and opened up Diablo 2. Her tail flapped back and forth happily as she started to obliterate a small army on the computer. She saw a couple walk by the office and hit the x to the game.  
  
Jo turned to the girl, who was now in a chat room, "Zen's coming, you should get back to your seat."  
  
She sighed MonkeyGurl signed off and dashed into the chair just as Zen walked in. "Lynx, come now."  
  
She smirked at the lady; "I didn't do it!"  
  
"Now young lady."  
  
"Alright, don't have a heard attack." Lynx got out of the chair and followed her into another office, one that was empty other than a few chairs.... and the pair from yesterday. "Holy crap, I'm leaving."  
  
She turned to leave, but Zen caught a piece of her hair. "You're not going anywhere."  
  
"Bitch," Lynx mumbled under her breath when the lady turned to leave.  
  
"So Lynx," Bulma said, "how are you today."  
  
She glared at the woman, "fine."  
  
"I like your dragonball, there shiny aren't they." She tried to make conversation.  
  
Lynx pulled the ball out of her pocket, "that's what it's called?"  
  
"Yup and their magical. See," Bulma pulled the six-star ball out of her pocket and held it closer, both of them lit up and Lynx jumped. "So, do you remember anything of your parents?"  
  
"Don't know don't care." She said flatly, gazing into her dragonball.  
  
"Uh huh, do you want to come home with us?"  
  
Lynx's eyes widened, "If your going to be like my old family, don't even bother, I won't come."  
  
Bulma looked at the frightened girl with caring eyes, "but were not mean people, we want to give you a home, a family."  
  
Lynx glanced at Vegeta who sat quietly, "he pulled my tail yesterday."  
  
Bulma sighed, "if he does it again, he'll sleep on the couch for a month, trust me."  
  
Lynx looked up at Bulma, "I don't trust anybody anymore."  
  
Vegeta spoke for the first time, "I won't pull your tail."  
  
She glared at him, "if you did it once, you'll do it again."  
  
He shrugged and glared back, "think what you want girl. I don't break promises."  
  
"I have no idea that you will keep your word." They kept on staring, minutes past, both of them refused to blink. Bulma was getting nervous, but kept quiet.  
  
Zen knock and Vegeta broke his stare, "Hello, is everything alright in here, it's been quiet."  
  
Lynx never stopped the staring, but Bulma answered, "everything is alright. We're going to leave, let Lynx decide if she want to come home with us." She took her six-star dragonball out again, and bent down to Lynx, "here, you can have this."  
  
Lynx looked at the ball being held out and took it, "thanks."  
  
'No prob, that makes your collection two." Bulma winked and grabbed Vegeta's arm and led him out.  
  
Zen looked worriedly at Lynx, "did everything go alright."  
  
Momentary amazement from being given something was iced over again. "Yes, everything was fine." Ran past the adult to go hide in the rafters of the dormitory. 


	3. Raven's Note

Ok, a note to all u ppl who have read this fic (^________^ thanx for all the reviews) Ok, in order too go much further in this fic, I have to complete my Lil' Monkey Problem fics. It is somehow connected itself to Abandoned past, u may see that in later chappys. But fear not, when I have time on the computer, I can regularly get three chappys in one day. AND spring break is on it's way soooooo that means tons of time on the computers and no sis' to compete with because *jumps around in glee* she's grounded from the computer. So I gotta go rit now and start writing blurb chapter 14 for the Monkey Problem story.  
  
Thanx again Y'all who've sent those wonderful positive reviews. And I am aware of some typo's I might have made. I take back what I said 'bout the story being bad, it's wound itself into what looks like an excellent fic in the future.  
  
Bye Bye  
  
'Nother note, I think the fic, "Secret Agent for a Day" might be a good read to some, and the "Evil Hamsters" fic. Both r full of humor and both r DBZ (of course) 


	4. Raven is Back, and Tortures Boardock

Oh My gosh ^_______^ so happy. I got a lot of good reviews to this story. Thank u ppl. Now I'm gonna keep writing this. Oh, and the name iz exactly what it says eventually.  
  
Raven is Here, And Tortures Boardock (as usual)  
  
"Psst, Lynx," the girl on the lower bunk whispered.  
  
"What?" Lynx snapped in a harsh whisper, she was tired and her the girl on the lower bunk was annoying.  
  
"The people across the room are asking about what's glowing up there."  
  
"Glowing up where?" she leaned over the side of the bunk and glared.  
  
The girl shrugged it off; she was used to it, "in your bed."  
  
Lynx lay down again. "Nothing of your concern."  
  
"Oh, ok, just curious." *******************************  
  
Trunks rolled over in bed. It was the middle of the night. He was angry with his parents getting another kid, even if they were a Saiyan. He punched his pillow, hand ripping through it and feathers poofing everywhere. "Stupid pillow," he growled then as a stuck to his nose. He scowled and got up and went to his computer. He typed in his password and only one person was online.  
  
#1PurpleHairedPerson (Trunks): Hiya Raven.  
  
TheRavenIzOut2GetU: (Raven): Hi, can't talk long Trunks g2h soon.  
  
#1PurpleHairedPerson: Y  
  
TheRavenIzOut2GetU: As u probably knows, I'm at Goten's visiting Boardock. We 'bout 2 play great prank.  
  
#1PurpleHairedPerson: K, I got 2 tell u somethin' when u get back.  
  
TheRavenIzOut2GetU: Iz it worth the Raven's time? 1 Thing, don't tell ur parents I'm here. Since u knows I busted the gravity room "again" ur dad will be out 2 kill me.  
  
#1PurpleHairedPerson: Yeah yeah, I won't.  
  
TheRavenIzOut2GetU: Oh g2g time 4 prank.  
  
Trunks sighed as Raven signed off. ***********************  
  
"Shhhhhh, shut up Goten's he's comin'" Raven whispered from the shadows. Her tail flicked in anticipation as their prey neared. *********  
  
Boardock yawned and scratched his shoulder as he walked silently down the hall of the son house, in nothing but his boxers, which he slept in on hot summer nights. His stomach called for food and loudly announced it, waking him from his slumber. He stopped and sniffed the air. There was a slight, tangy smell, a faint smell of blood. That meant only one thing. Raven had gone hunting in the night and whatever it was, was now stored in the box humans called a fridge. He grinned, 'everyone for themselves, that meats mine.'  
  
Boardock opened the fridge slowly, looking for the meat. He failed to notice his opening the door tightened a string above him, which tilted a bucket above him. He yelled, "ah hah," as he saw what looked like a skinned deer carcass and threw the door open wide.  
  
SPLOOSH!!!!! A waved of red painted soaked his hair and shoulders. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH," he screamed as it got into his eyes. He tail uncoiled from his waist and thrashed around as he tried to get the muck out of his eyes.  
  
Boardock could hear the fast approaching footsteps of who was, no doubt, Chichi. But he also heard from a corner, in silent whispers, "you getting that Goten?"  
  
He yelled out and tossed a ball of energy to the place he heard the voice of his granddaughter, the all time trouble maker, Raven. There was a yell of shock as the wall exploded and a quick shuffling towards the door. Boardock decided to let them go, he was getting soft after living on earth for five years. ******************  
  
Outside Raven fell over laughing, "he didn't hit the video camera, oh that was great." She laughed, "hit replay scene and let me see."  
  
Goten grinned and hit the button, both of them looked into the camera, and burst out laughing again, "Oweeeee." Goten gasped for air between laughs, "it hurts, it' even funnier on replay. Oh we got blackmail for later."  
  
"Yeah," raven took a breath and calmed down, "wait 'til he find the shampoo, I think we should run before he goes to the shower, don't ya think. Be far away before he decides to kill us."  
  
"You're right, hide out in the forest?" Goten stood up and said.  
  
"Naw, lets hide out in luxury, meaning, capsule corp. You can go through the door, I have to sneak in though." Raven jumped into the air and blasted away with Goten on her heals just a scream of rage issued from the house, but it was Chichi, no doubt she saw the mess. ***************  
  
Trunks was on the computer, chatting to random people, when he heard a tap on his window. Goten was hovering outside waving a video camera around.  
  
Trunks opened it up, "let me see, did you get the prank on film." He snatched the camera, the realized it was his. Ignoring this fact, he replayed and had to laugh silently, in fear of waking his father. Sides splitting by the end of the tape, he gave it back to Goten, who was grinning like mad.  
  
"Hey Trunks, I need a place to hide for a few days, you know grandpa." He put on his puppy eyes, still as good as they were when he was a little squirt.  
  
Trunks winced, "don't do that. Here sleep on the bottom bunk." He waved to the bed, which had stuff all over it, "ignore the mess, just wrap up the stuff in the cover, and toss it off, but quietly."  
  
There was a clatter of junk as Goten just picked up the mattress, and flipped it, spilling everything onto the floor. He jumped on and sighed, and was asleep in seconds.  
  
Trunks sweat dropped, his father had probably heard that. But a few seconds later, there was a very quiet click as the window in the room next to him was opened. He grinned, that was Raven. ****************  
  
Vegeta's eyes opened in the darkness. The dark pools searching the room for the sound that had woken him up. He went over it in his head, 'click.' He knew what it was. It was the rebellious brat who had busted the gravity controls in the middle of the night a few nights ago. Very quietly, he swung his legs over the bed, so as not to wake his sleeping wife.  
  
Mumbling to himself, he walked down the dark hallways of Capsule Corporation,. He just gave the door a nudge and it swung open, revealing the intruder, as she was halfway in the window. "You he growled," and lunged. She wasn't quick enough and he had her by the tail.  
  
"Hi Vegeta," she said weakly, "would ya mind letting go of that?"  
  
He twisted it, listening, as she gasped lightly, "no, you broke the gravity, and the woman's been worried about you."  
  
"Ok," she said, "won't do it again, let go."  
  
Vegeta let her tail go, "I doubt that," he walked out, slamming the door, making her window rattle.  
  
"Geeze Veggie," raven rubbed her injured tail, "don't have to be so mean." She stuck out her tongue at the door.  
  
It burst open, "I heard that brat."  
  
Raven just smiled innocently.  
  
The phone rang in the hallway, so Vegeta disappeared again. Raven followed to the doorway and poked her head out, hoping to hear a bit of the conversation. Vegeta was talking very low, so she didn't hear. He hung up and walked over, a half smirk on his face, "apparently that was Kakarot Spawner," that was Vegeta's nickname for Boardock. "He said when he used his shampoo," the smirk widened, "it was spiked with hair dye, acid green hair dye."  
  
Raven's eyes sparkled evilly, "it worked!"  
  
"And," Vegeta continued, "he said there was a video camera involved in the initial, uh, soaking in red paint. Let me see the camera."  
  
Raven took a nervous step to the side, "Goten has it."  
  
"I see," Vegeta nodded and then nudged Trunks's door open, which happened to be very close. "If Goten's here, than he can show us. KAKAROT SPAWN!"  
  
Goten fell of the bed, good thing he was on the bottom, and sleepily, he got to his feet, "I didn't do it," he blurted.  
  
Trunks, who had gone to bed mumbled from the top bunk, "I think he want the camera, it's on the table dad."  
  
Vegeta picked up the camera and hit reply, Raven, who was leaning in the watched as he held back laughing until he put down the camera, "Goten, you earned a few nights stay," he just walked out, trying his best not to laugh.  
  
"Wow," Raven said, "wonder what Boardock looks like with green hair?"  
  
Trunks rolled over, away from her, "don't know don't care, me go sleepy, go 'way Raven." ******************  
  
Bulma looked very happy around the breakfast that morning. It was a Saturday so people arrived on and off, but she stayed. Eventually, Raven was the last to come so the entire bunch of Saiyans, minus Vegeta, was at the table.  
  
Trunks was falling asleep in his food, lack of sleep from the schoolweek was catching up. Bra was the first one to talk, in her happy, bouncy five- year-old way to Raven, "Trunks called girls sissies."  
  
Raven swallowed her mouthful of food, "did he know, well, I might have to break his arm for that."  
  
Bulma whacked her head with a spatula, "NO THREATENING PEOPLE AT THE TABLE."  
  
"Sorry your highness," Raven mumbled and stood up, away from the table, "maybe I should break his arm for that, better?"  
  
Bulma pointed her finger at the chair, "sit Raven," she growled.  
  
Raven hunched over, "yes master," she limped to the chair, Goten choked on his twentieth bowl of cereal as she imitated Igor from a monster movie.  
  
Bulma just shook her head and looked sternly at Raven, "as a slight member of the family, you should know, Vegeta and I have decided to adopt another child."  
  
Raven snickered, "and with all the times your door is locked at night I'm surprised you don't have more biological."  
  
A slight red tinge appeared on Bulma's cheeks, "anyway, her name is Lynx, she's five, he same age as Bra, and she has a tail."  
  
Raven's jaw hit the floor, "a tail, no way, let me guess, this was Vegeta's idea. Dang good thing you're the owner of CC, or else all the Saiyan's would literally eat you out of house and home."  
  
"Oh shut up Raven," Bulma sighed, "I want you all, excluding Goten, to be ready to go in fifteen minutes, we have to go pick her up."  
  
: P it's been a while since my last update, but this didn't have much point. Anyhoo, I should update soon again. 


	5. Let's Go Have Some Fun!

Yes I know, this is goin' to another no point really chappy, but that's ok.  
  
Let's Go Have Some Fun!  
  
Raven grinned as Trunks sulked past her to the car Bulma was waiting in. She didn't have to drive in the car, she could take her FireBolt. The crotch rocket was black with sliver streaks on the side. (*Drool* I luv those motorcycles, sry, if you don't think there cool, than u suck.) Being older, she had more responsibilities than Trunks did.  
  
She took a deep breath of the cool wind before she donned her black helmet. Her steel tip boots made clipping sounds on the ground. She was betting Bulma disapproved of her black leather Harley Davidson jacket and the woodland camouflage pants and dark green shirt, but she didn't care.  
  
Raven hit electric start and the motorcycle roared to life. She let it idle and waited for Bulma to pull the car out of the driveway. She was taking forever, or that's at least what Raven thought. After what seemed like eternity to Raven, Bulma drove away from CC. She followed on her powerful bike. Today, Bulma seemed to a lead foot on the gas, but Raven was all too happy to go faster than the speed limit.  
  
What looked like a big school pulled into view after a few minutes of driving. There were many children in a large playground, young to old. Raven shuddered, that scene was slightly familiar. During her younger years, after cell appeared, she had spent three years in an orphanage, but at age six, had broken out and joined a gang.  
  
A few kids at the fence watched as Raven drove by, and just for kicks, she revved the engine and popped a wheely. She almost failed to notice Bulma had parked and was waiting for her to do the same. Grinning underneath the face visor, she pulled to the side, hopped off the bike, and capped it.  
  
Almost looking slightly like Vegeta, Bulma crossed her arms, "little show off," she started to walk towards the main building.  
  
Trunks looked at his mom, then at Raven, "what's her problem."  
  
Raven put her helmet underneath her arm, "I dunno, but I think we should follow. Where's Bra?"  
  
Trunks jabbed a thumb at the car, "in there, she wanted to ride the FireBolt with you, so she's pissed right now."  
  
"Ok," Raven said, "you follow your mom, I'll go get her." Raven looked cautiously into the red car, "Bra, you in here. I'll tickle you if you don't come out."  
  
"Yeah, I was waiting for you," Bra opened the door and latched onto Raven's hand gleefully.  
  
"Ok, hey' I'll race you." Raven shook off the tiny hand and raced away, Bra hard on her heels.  
  
"Not fair," Bra squealed happily as she panted to keep up, seeing winning was not a chance, she jumped into the air and flew top spped after the older girl.  
  
Whoa, hey," Raven yelled as Bra smashed into her, they both fell into a pile on the ground, laughing. "You cheated," She started to tickle the little girl's ribs.  
  
Bra laughed, "don't tickle, no tickles."  
  
Bulma slapped her head as she watched this. She must be the only sane person around. She felt her cheeks redden also when she heard Ms. Zen," awww isn't that nice, you must be a good mother, what are their names?"  
  
Bulma put on a smile, "my youngest is Bra, she had the blue hair," Bulma put a hand on Trunks's shoulder, who stiffened, "this is Trunks."  
  
Ms. Zen smiled pleasantly, "who's the other girl?"  
  
"Oh, that's Raven, we picked her up about five years ago." Bulma nodded at Raven as she led Bra into the building.  
  
Raven looked confused, "I heard my name, what did I do?"  
  
"Nothing," Bulma said, "I was just telling Ms. Zen your name, Bra, say hello."  
  
Bra looked at the woman with big blue eyes, "Hiya, how old are you."  
  
Bulma felt her cheeks grow hot as she scolded Bra, "it's rude to ask people their age honey."  
  
Bra nodded, "Ok then, where's my new sistah?"  
  
Ms. Zen shook her head, "Lynx is hiding again, I think we have to find her."  
  
Raven tilted her head, "does she happen to have two orange orbs with her?"  
  
Ms. Zen looked slightly shocked, "yes, she does."  
  
Ok then," Raven pulled the three star dragonball out of her coat, "I can find her with this." The dragonball flashed once as if in agreement.  
  
"Yay," Bra shouted, "hide and go seek, and Lynx is the hider," the little girl grabbed Raven's free hand and dragged her off.  
  
Bulma sweat dropped, her daughter was strong. Trunks stood around, not knowing what to do, until he got bored, "hey mom," he said, "can is go follow them?"  
  
"Yeah, sure, don't get lost." Bulma said absentmindedly; she then started a conversation with Ms. Zen about the latest fashions.  
  
Trunks raced through the building, following his sister's Ki signature, Raven's was hidden. It led him up a stare case and through a long hallway. Panting slightly, he pushed open a cracked door and found his sister and Raven looked up into rafters of a large room with many bunks.  
  
"Hey, s'up?" He said and followed their eyes, "what do ya see?"  
  
Bra shrugged, "I dunno, Raven says she feels something."  
  
Raven nodded in agreement and flew up into the shadowy rafters. She heard a quick scuffling and followed the sound with her eyes. "Hello," she called softly, "are you Lynx?"  
  
The movement ceased, "yes," came a quick reply.  
  
"Coolios," Raven said, "hey I'm part of the family your goin' to, wanna meet Bra, she's the small girl on the floor. She's your new sister."  
  
There was a silence, "give me space and I'll come down."  
  
"Ok," Raven said gently, there was something in the other girl's voice the said abuse.  
  
Lynx looked at the boy and girl down below, and the older girl up in the rafters. She thought for a second and then jumped down, doing a flip before landing. Looking icily at Bra, she gave a quick incline of her head, "hi."  
  
"Hiya sistah," Bra said happily, and loudly, both Lynx and Raven winced as their ears felt like they were going to fall off.  
  
Raven rubbed a finger in her ear, "geeze Bra, take it easy, tryin' to make us all deaf?"  
  
"Sorry," Bra grinned, "c'mon Lynx, you hafta some meet mommy," Bra took Lynx's hand before she could react. ******************  
  
Raven and trunks waited outside near the FireBolt, which she had uncapped for Lynx, as Bulma was inside signing the last of the papers for the adoption. Lynx was sitting on the motorcycle like she owned it, tail flapping happily. She wouldn't let anyone come near her, but the bike was cool, and for the moment, hers.  
  
Bra ran out to greet them, "mommy say it will be a few minutes, I'm bored."  
  
Raven looked at her watch, "umm, I want to meet my friends at the mall in fifteen minutes, I brought the corvette."  
  
Bra looked happy, "ditch my mom and go to the mall, right."  
  
"Exactly," Raven capsuled the FireBolt as Lynx hopped off, then she reached in a pocket inside her coat and pulled out a box of capsules. She put the FireBolt in its slot and took out another one. She clicked the top and tossed it, a silver corvette popped out of the air. It had a black convertible roof too. "C'mon, lets go have some fun."  
  
Trunks smirked and got into the drivers seat, "yeah, lets go."  
  
Raven smiled and grabbed his tail and tossed him in the back, she could do that since the top was down, "my car, I drive."  
  
Lynx actually smiled, "can I come please."  
  
Raven smiled, "who said you couldn't hop on in, you can have the front seat."  
  
"Oh no," Trunks moaned, "Bra, get in, mom's comin'."  
  
Bra glanced over her shoulder and squeaked, her mother was coming, "don't leave me," she did a flying leap into the back seat, "DRIVE!"  
  
"Driving," Raven slammed the car into fifth gear and floored it. The tires screeched and it took off, leaving two black streaks on the road.  
  
Trunks whirled around to see his mother disappeared around a corner, "yeah, hey Raven, ya got any money?"  
  
"If was goin' to meet my friends at a mall, you'd think I wouldn't have money? Hell no, I got a lot of money. Plus, a credit card too." Raven lowered the speed to about 50MPH.  
  
"Cool," Bra said, "can I have some?"  
  
"Well, we're only using the mall as a meeting place, but yes, I'll dole out the cash to y'all, including you Lynx, I'm not that unfair." Raven turned for a second to look at Lynx. Somehow, the little girl reminded her so much of herself before and during gang years. She was somewhat quiet, withdrawn, and tough, taking no crap from anyone. Bu now, Raven had changed, mostly from the trip through time, she was now bright, happy, and annoying.  
  
"Thanks," Lynx said quietly, and busied herself by looking at passing cars.  
  
Not surprisingly, it took only a matter if minutes to pull into West Cities grand mall. Raven saw the two people she saw looking for leaning against the brick wall in the shade of a tree.  
  
The first person was Sasha, a sixteen-year-old girl with fiery red hair and currently, a forest green fighting gi on. She raised her head a little as Raven hit the brakes in a loud stop infront of them, staring with bright green eyes.  
  
The other girl, a more outgoing person, jumped up and waved, "Hi Raven, took ya long enough!" This was Janet, a very short fourteen-year-old with natural bleach blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a red tanktop with desert storm colored camouflage pants, the type that was tan, brown, and very light, dried out plant green.  
  
"Sorry," Raven said brightly and stepped out of the car, "I had a couple of setbacks."  
  
Sasha looked at Raven with a smile pulling at the side of her lips, "we thought you'd died."  
  
Raven grinned, "as far as I know, I'm still alive."  
  
"Raven?" Bra tugged at her coat, "I wanna get some ice cream, can I have my part of the money?"  
  
Janet saw Lynx still sitting in the car with Trunks, "hey, who's the new squirt, one of Bra's friends?"  
  
"Nope," Bra said as she was handed a fifty-dollar bill, "that's my new sistah, Lynx."  
  
Lynx turned her head as her name was called, "huh, I didn't do it."  
  
"Nothing," Raven said back, "do you two car sitters want ice cream?"  
  
"Yes servant lady," said Trunks, "I'll have all the chocolate the ice cream stand has."  
  
"No you won't smart one," Raven pulled him out by the tail, "not in my car you won't."  
  
Sasha truly smiled, "tad overprotective ain't we?"  
  
"You have a Viper, aren't you a little protective, I mean, melty ice cream and leather seats makes for a sticky ride." Janet nudged Sasha, who just shrugged, looking like Vegeta at the moment.  
  
Raven let Bra, Trunks and Lynx get their ice cream, the money totaling a lot zene for the three. She grinned as she, Sasha, and Janet watched Trunks and Lynx have an eating contest, whom of which, the latter was winning. Five minutes, an untold amount of ice cream cones, and one rich ice cream cart owner later, they were full.  
  
"Raven," Janet was looking longingly at her capsule box, which was in her hand, "can I drive the corvette?"  
  
Raven smirked and tossed the capsules containing the corvette and her FireBolt, "s'long as you don't total it. If you get pulled over, is your fault that you don't have a license."  
  
"Hey," Janet shouted, "you have to be fourteen and ten months to get a license, I have one to go, consider this practice."  
  
"Take it easy," Raven put on her helmet and watched Sasha decapsulise her Viper, "Bra, Lynx, Trunks, you should ride with Sasha, she's more sane."  
  
Bra pouted as they other two got into Sasha's Viper, "bit I wanna ride with you Raven, going over the speed limit is fun."  
  
"So, she does it to," Raven pointed out.  
  
"S'not fair can I go with you, pleeeeease?" Bra looked at her with big puppy eyes.  
  
Raven sighed, "there's a spare helmet in the car."  
  
"YAY!" Bra yelled and found the helmet. After jamming it on her head, she hopped on the FireBolt behind Raven.  
  
They both grinned and were off. After a short while, West City disappeared into the distance. Now all there was were strait country roads with no police cars to try and pull them over. The keyword was try. Sasha, on the outside of the city, got tailed by a police and had a grand time shaking them until the guy gave up. At about 110MPH, Raven started to look for familiar landmarks. She slowed down to half her speed and stopped as a giant oak tree came into view. Cutting the engine, she and Bra coasted off the road and came to a complete stop. The Viper and the Corvette rumbled up and turned off.  
  
"Flippin' sweet," Janet jumped out of the car and handed the keys to Raven, who grinned and capsulated her motorcycle and Corvette. "Dang, I gotta get one of those."  
  
Raven laughed; "enjoy years of street fighting to earn up the cash. But that actually is fun."  
  
"Yeah," Sasha walked up, with Bra tagging behind, "that's how we met anyway."  
  
"Yup," Bra chirped, totally oblivious to the conversation, the tugged on Raven's tail very lightly, "did ya bring my 50?"  
  
"Awww," Raven said, "sorry, didn't think to bring it along." Bra started to pout at this, but she just grinned and tossed a dina-cap at her," thing again."  
  
Trunks's jaw dropped, "you bought her a dirt bike?"  
  
"Yeah, I woulda got you one, but quote, "I can fly, I don't need no dirt- bike," unquote." Raven grinned even wider at his scowl.  
  
Lynx was watching patiently. She didn't know if she was forgotten or just not in the conversation. She didn't care if it was both. She was used to being ignored.  
  
Bra noticed Lynx's quietness. She happily ran over and pulled Lynx over by the wrist, "Raven, so you got an extwa 50?"  
  
Lynx pulled free and glared evilly at the happy, bouncy girl who had invaded her space, "don't you ever do that again unless you wish to live to six."  
  
Raven smirked, "I wouldn't be prepared if I hadn't brought a spare, I remember how you crashed yours last time we were here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Bra said and ran up the trail that was behind the oak, perfectly hidden unless one looked very closely. ******************  
  
Soon the only sounds in the air were the loud revving of engines. In long abandoned sand quarry, everyone, minus Trunks, was riding their own dirt bike. Bra was teaching Lynx the basics while the other three, Sasha, Janet, and Raven, all had contests who could get the biggest air and do the wildest stunt.  
  
It was Janet's turn. She did a LazyBoy then landed to pop a wheely. She did a 180 and roared back over to the other two, who were in stitches. Raven was laughing so hard, she got unbalance on her Yamaha and it tipped over and stalled.  
  
Janet just shook her head and laughed as her Saiyan friend kicked her bike back to life. Raven smirked and faced the rear tire to her friends and kicked rocks at them as she sped off. There was a very steep tabletop jump hastily coming into view. She hit her bike into fifth gear and haunched over as she hit the jump, and before going over the top, snapping up so she got the best height. She on purpose leaned back and she did a complete spin in the air before landing. She turned around to do it again on the way back when a bright color infront of her caught her eye.  
  
A very pissed off Boardock landed so abruptly infront of Raven, that when she braked to avoid hitting him and damaging her bike, she went sailing over the handlebars. She hit the ground and rolled a few times before hitting the tabletop upside down. She grinned lopsided as her tail fell over her face.  
  
Boardock started to walk very slowly and angrily over to his granddaughter, a slight breeze ruffling his acid green hair. He stopped as she righted herself and took off her helmet, "so Raven, where's the camera?"  
  
"Uhhh," she said, rolling her eyes in thought, "Vegeta has it."  
  
Boardock's tail was lashing back and forth in anger, "well, if you want to live any longer, than you get it." He thought for a second, "and give me any doubles you might have made."  
  
"Sorry gramps," she said in fake sorrow, "I cannot let you have it even if you do kill me, it is too precious. Maybe I'll let you have it when your dying."  
  
"YOU BRAT!" He screeched and lunged. Raven turned and sprinted off before he caught her.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHH MURDER!" she yelled as he gave chase, hands determined to strangle the little brat. She hid behind Bra, "save me Bra," she said in a playful way.  
  
Boardock knocked Bra aside as lightly as he could, and placed it hands around Raven's throat and lifted her into the so her tail just missed the ground and full length.  
  
Trunks paled, not because Raven was being choked by her enraged Grandfather, because an angry blue haired woman stepped out of an arrived air plane. He said very quietly, "mom's here."  
  
Boardock dropped Raven as a rock connected with is skull. Thoroughly annoyed, he turned to pursue the thrower. He saw Trunks pointed to Bulma, holding on of the swords from Raven's room like she knew how to use it.  
  
Bulma stopped short of the tall Saiyan that resembled Goku so much, "well hello Boardock, I have something for you. I was just bringing it to your place." She held out an unopened bottle of black hair dye.  
  
Goten's head poked nervously out of the plane and then joined Trunks. Boardock grinned as he took the bottle, "so, you saw the video."  
  
She toyed with the katana's blade, "Vegeta mentioned something about it and I made him show me."  
  
"Do you happen to have it with you?" He asked eagerly.  
  
"Why yes," Bulma said all too nicely, eyes glancing to her children and Raven every few seconds. Digging in her shirt, she pulled out a VHS tape and gave it to the Saiyan.  
  
"Thanks," Boardock saluted and crushed it before blasting off with a veil of green Ki.  
  
She smiled and turned to the three remaining Saiyans, "IN THE PLANE NOOOOW, YOUR ALL GROUNDED!" Bulma walked up to a slightly jostled up Lynx, "honey, you can ride in front, your not grounded."  
  
Lynx's eyes jerked to Raven, who nodded before sulking off to the plane, and then took Bulma's outstretched hand. Right before they flew off, Bulma chucked the sheathed sword to Raven rather forcefully. She sighed as she watched the two girls, Janet and Sasha, nod to eachother nod fly off of on their own, a white Ki surrounding them both. *******************  
  
Whooobles (don't ask, I don't know either) That chapter took the longest to write. Bad me, bad me. For all u ppl who actually read this fic, I'm sorry I haven't updated sooner. Next chapter has a kick *ahem* butt fight scene. Plz update plz plz plz. I luv getting updates, I don't care what type. Complain of you want, it's all welcome. 


	6. BloodRage

K I'm hoping this chapter will make up for any delays that might have occurred. It will have a lot of fighting in it and since I haven't done many fight scenes, not suck. Flame me if it does. This is a really long chapter so it probably makes up for two.  
  
BloodRage  
  
Raven sat of her bed as thunder growled far away, promising a good storm. Her room was a rectangular one with dark blue paint. She had a few racks of swords hanging on her walls. There was one big window that proved as a quick escape path. This had once been a guest bedroom, but Bulma had made it her room after she moved in. In the past few hours, Bulma had also removed her bed for a bunk bed temporarily. Lynx was to share rooms until another one could be cleared of inventions and made suitable for a living being.  
  
She felt Lynx watching her as she carefully sharpened one of her swords, the katana Bulma had taken. The sword's black wooden sheath lay a few feet away and the hilt ornament, a small dragon, reflected the light of the small Ki blast that supplied the light. Applying a little more oil to the fine-grained whetstone, she did a last touch and wiped any residue off the keen blade.  
  
Lynx's eyes were like saucers during the whole process, "wow, how do you do that?"  
  
Raven sheathed her prize possession, wincing slightly at the thought that Bulma had even 'touched' it, "years of practice. Do you want a sword of your own?"  
  
Lynx's nodded her head; "I would love it if I could own one."  
  
Raven grinned and started to rummage in her closet, "well, your in luck." She pulled out a cloth bundle and unwrapped it to reveal a small samurai sword. "This is a Tanto, a small sword that is one shaku in length. Since your small, it would fit you nicely. Bra has one, but hers has a hilt wrapped in golden thread, not black, like my katana and your tanto." She placed the bundle into Lynx's hands, whom of which had an awed look on her face.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Your welcome," Raven said and put her own sword into her belt, "when you wear it, it should go into your belt, do you have one?"  
  
Lynx was looking at the sword in her hands, "no, if I need a belt, I use my tail."  
  
Raven shook her head, "that won't do, if you need your tail for balance, you'll drop it, here," she dug around in a drawer and found a small belt, "this is your size."  
  
"Thanks," Lynx chirped and put it on and then slipped the sword into it so it was snuggly and easy to draw.  
  
As a flash of lightning and a crash of thunder signaled the storm to be closer, Raven started a silent countdown. At zero, Bra burst in as a boom of thunder shook the windows.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEE," Bra squeaked and leaped into Raven's bed on the lower bunk and covered her head, "the thunder will eat me."  
  
Raven held her ki light and reabsorbed it into her palm. In a big sister way she said quietly, "now why do you think the thunder will eat you?"  
  
"It roars like a big monster or dinosaur like the ones at Pan's house, and those eat people!" She screamed as thunder roared in agreement.  
  
"Or," Raven said softly, "it roars like Vegeta when I blew up the gravity room."  
  
Heavy drops of rain sounded like a barrage of pebble on the glass of the window. A quick look out it showed quickly darkening skies.  
  
Bra actually giggled despite her fear of the storm, "yeah, or like when you replaced his shampoo with peanut butter."  
  
"Ahhhhhh," raven leaned leisurely on the wall with a cloudy look in her eyes, "my most sweet success, was ground for a month though."  
  
Lynx looked confused, "why is she in here? Is she gonna be bunking in here for the night."  
  
Ravens sighed, "unfortunately, every storm she gets scared and steals my bed." She rolled her eyes, "I guess I have to break out the futon again."  
  
A loud shriek interrupted anything more, a sound that belonged to Bulma, "BED NOOOOOWWWW."  
  
Raven froze and waited until the footsteps that reached her ears receded, "wow that was close, better shut up for now, before she call Vegeta."  
  
Bra's head appeared from under the covers, "good idea." *********************************  
  
Five Saiyan pods traveled faster than light speed, hurtling past the red planet mars. The Saiyan in the leading one opened his eyes and smirked evilly. Their mission was an easy one. Capture the runaway and bring her back to the home planet. ********************  
  
Raven listened to the gentle snores of the sleeping five-year-olds. Now was time to herself. Amazingly, she decided to read a book. Plucking out a Redwall one from a dusty pile, she settled down with a ki light again. Her eyes perked up as three strange ki signals lit up on her senses, then faded as quickly as they came. Shrugging, she went back to reading and started to doze as it got boring.  
  
Through the fog of sleep, she heard a click on the window and instantly woke up, senses alert. All she heard was Bra roll over and mumble, "spaghetti."  
  
Extremely alert, she stood up and peered out the window. Something was not right. She cut the ki light so it faded immediately. Not turning away from the widow, she backed up a little. She felt something wrong. A flash of lightning illuminated just her thought. A burly form that had been hovering outside the window waiting for the right attack moment was revealed. He noticed her and blasted the window, shattering glass in a loud explosion.  
  
Bra woke up screaming, "THE THUNDER IS EATING US!"  
  
Instincts from five years of training from Vegeta kicked in at full force. She retaliated with massive ball of energy that blew the entire outside wall out as it pelted towards its intended target. He disappeared into the inky blackness of the night and she pulled on a suit of dull silver, shoulderless armor and a black full body undersuit, and followed whoever it was. She knew they hadn't come for a good reason and expected a quick fight and then had to get some information out of him. *******************  
  
Lynx grabbed her tanto from under her pillow. She had seen Raven put on something that looked like protective gear and fly out into the night. She thought for a second, then hopped off her bed and scurried towards the closet. She looked through the cloths and turned up what looked like stretchy full body cloths. She hurriedly put on a maroon one and found brown armor with no shoulders and slipped that over her head. She bolted out the large closet and looked out the destroyed wall and took a breath. It was a long fall if she leapt out, but she had seen Raven literally fly.  
  
A sound behind her revealed Bra in a blue fell body suit and brown shoulderless armor. Bra nodded and hovered then blasted out a full speed, following Raven.  
  
Lynx took only a split second of thought and instead of getting left behind, jumped out into the rainy night ******************  
  
Raven stopped her chase and closed her eyes, feeling for any energy readings. All she could feel was the constant power of Vegeta training in his newly repaired gravity room, and he was oblivious to any outside energy as he trained. A flare of ki behind her made her whip around and confront four men, and what looked like one teenage boy. The big burly one she had seen was standing loyally at a slightly smaller one, who resembled Vegeta in a way.  
  
The Vegeta one pressed his red scouter and pointed it at Raven, "Tsk," he shook his head, "wrong one you oaf." He then directed to her, "best go home little girl, wouldn't want to get hurt if you got in our way."  
  
A tail from the teenager with a wild mane of hair was lit up in the lightning. Raven's eyes narrowed as another flash showed the rest using theirs as fuzzy belts, "well," she chuckled evilly. "If I'm the wrong one, I'm guessing a fight would still be in your interest right?"  
  
"Hmm," the Vegeta one said lazily as he considered, but then his tail perked up as his scouter beeped, "hey boys, we got a reading."  
  
The forms of Bra and Lynx materialized out of the gloom, both wearing their own armor, looking ready to fight. Raven smirked to herself at their enthusiasm, Bra was not much of a fight lover.  
  
The burly one pressed his scouter, "which one is it sir?"  
  
"It's the one in maroon armor, with the black hair," the Vegeta one said firmly.  
  
Raven stiffened, "whatever you want Lynx for, you have to go through me before you can even touch her. And if I do get killed, than Bra and her will be all too happy to take over."  
  
"Fine," the Vegeta one raised his hand as a ball of electricity formed, "go have some fun, I could use the entertainment."  
  
The three other adults laughed and formed a semi circle around Raven as she coolly flipped her tail back and forth in anticipation. As one prepared to lunge, a shock wave emitted from her, making him gasp stop. Her tail stopped moving as her face became stern as a scowl replaced her smile. She bent over as electricity rippled over her body! Clenched fists gave away the powerup she was going through, but fiercer than the average battle one! The blot of lightning that raced over her tail for a split second made the silver fur shine! She arched her back as a scream erupted from her throat and her hair became streaked with silver and more wild than ever! As the lightning changed to occasional sparks, she looked at the ground, breathe slightly increased, but she looked up as she heard a mocking clapping.  
  
"Haha," the Vegeta one laughed in a mocking way, "you managed to give a pretty good light show. I'm impressed; my scoter blew up right before the transformation. You have power indeed Saiyan, not many can achieve Super Saiyan and still live. Is this you first time?"  
  
Raven's eyes met his as she smirked, "well, I have power, but I'm not the most powerful. And to answer your question, this is not my fist time."  
  
He smirked, "well before if let my fighters tear you apart, tell me, who is the most powerful?"  
  
Raven's evil grin widened, "my uncle, Kakarot, can reach the third level of Super Saiyan. My trainer Vegeta can each the second. My two friends, when fused, can reach the third level also. My power is minimal compared to theirs."  
  
"I see, Vegeta aye, well, I'll have a chat with him when I return his dead students. Now fight," he hissed between his teeth, he turned to the left teenager, "have some fun with the two brats, leave them both alive."  
  
Raven's smirk left her face as three fully trained Saiyan's fell on her with every attack they had. It took a few seconds for her to regain her sense of fighting as she adjusted and fought back. One of them snarled at her as she tossed a moderately sized blast at him and hit his head, shrouding it in purple smoke.  
  
She leaped out of the group and landed on all fours, tail lashing. She got onto her feet and placed her ands together. A flash of light indicated she was about to move her father's prize move, and also Vegeta's.  
  
"FINAL FLASH!"  
  
Raven aimed the shot at the Saiyan who was still trying to get all the smoke out of his eyes when he saw what was coming. He grabbed the smallest of the three and thrust him infront as a Saiyan shield.  
  
The Saiyan who was betrayed looked at the oncoming blast in what seemed like slow motion. He felt it connect with his chest and a few seconds later, felt it rip through. He let out a bloodcurdling scream as his last breath gurgled in his throat. *******************  
  
Bra, who had been sitting on the teenager as Lynx beat him before he could recover, looked in the direction of the scream. She saw a blast fading at Raven's hands and one of the enemies lying on the ground with a massive hole in his chest. She felt a scream erupt from her throat in the horror of seeing someone die and then Raven being pummeled by a new wave of attacks.  
  
The teenager took advantage of the girl's moment of distraction. He jumped off the ground, taking the blue haired girl's tail with him; he felt it snapped under his fingers as she passed out. He dropped her on the ground and grinned at Lynx.  
  
Lynx felt anger well up inside her. Bra was hurt. She had only known the girl a total of twelve hours and they already had a sisterly bond. A growl escaped her as she charged. The teenager was taken by surprise as she tackled him, grabbing his tail in one hand and her tanto in the other. She sat on him as he went stiff with pain and set the blade to his throat and just stared. *************************  
  
Raven gasped as a fist connected with her gut and pulled back. She gasped again as it hit her again. She was being held by the strongest of the remaining and held in place by her arm behind her back and tail. She didn't see the evil grin of the one holding her and screamed in pain as he wretched her arm up farther than it should go. She felt the crushing pain as her arm broke because of the pain.  
  
She winced as pain crushed into her already broken ribs again. As dizziness from the pain fogged her senses, she saw a small break in the cloud. The corner of her eyes caught a familiar disk in the sky. But this was no normal moon. Her jaw slackened as a red glow engulfed her vision. A low growl started deep in her chest and worked it's way up until it was loud enough to stop the beating.  
  
She one holding her laughed, "guess we got a mad one here aye?"  
  
The beater froze in horror as the girl's eyes changed from black to a glowing red and as her hair became wilder. His eyes twitch and as he turned around, saw the retreating glimpse of a bloodmoon. "Hey, we got a problem, blood.....moon." He paused as he felt a hand on his back. Slowly looking back, he saw his partner dead and the girl holding her hand flat against his back. She had an evil smirk as a glow started at her fingertips. He didn't even get to scream as a hole was blown through him, so quick that he felt no pain before death. ***********************  
  
Trunks was sleepily walking down the hallways when he felt a brush of power. It was ignored until he was satisfied with going to the bathroom. Groggily he opened Raven's room out of sheer curiosity and found it destroyed, rain pouring in from the wall less room. Totally awake now, he called Goten, who stumbled from his room half asleep until he saw the destruction. They both looked at eachother as a surge of new power blasted their senses. They nodded and flew out to see what was happening.  
  
The sight they saw at first was total destruction. Then silver waves of Raven's aurora just staying in one place. Trunks saw his sister unconscious on the wet ground. He ran over and gently picked her up, looked at Lynx as she only turned and nodded and squeezed her captive's tail so he wouldn't get any ideas.  
  
Trunks moved slowly as he saw Raven's tail twitch as she heard him and the dead around.  
  
All Raven saw was red clouding her vision and the want to kill. She laughed as she heard new movement. Whatever it was, it froze.  
  
"Goten," Trunks whispered as Raven got alert, "get my dad, there's something wrong with her."  
  
"Yeah," Goten nodded and very quietly ran off to the GR room. ***********************  
  
Vegeta powered down from training as a frantic banging came from his newly repaired gravity room. He growled as it swung open to reveal Goten. "Kakarot spawn, speak or get out."  
  
Goten gasped really really fast, "therewasthisbattleandBraishurtandthreeSiayansaredeadandRavenisactingfunny."  
  
"Calm down, repeat slower."  
  
Goten took a breath, "there was this battle and Bra is hurt and there are three Saiyans dead and Raven is acting funny."  
  
"More specific?" Vegeta snapped.  
  
"Umm, her eyes are all red and she's not Oozaru and she just standing, listening. Trunks and I didn't even know a battle was goin' on, a whole bunch of buildings have been totaled. Three Saiyans are dead, they, must have come to earth for something, I thought they were all dead." Goten said very quickly.  
  
Vegeta took only a second to make up his decision before growling, "damn it, I forgot about the blood moon, Kakarot spawn, follow now."  
  
Goten looked confused as he was lead out by the angered prince, "blood moon? What's that?"  
  
Vegeta scanned the stormy sky for a break in the clouds, he saw a retreating glimpse of the red moon, not enough to transform though, "that's a blood moon." **********************  
  
The Saiyan who resembled Vegeta saw the entire, quick fight and then three of his men get wiped out before he could blink. He saw the red glow of the still girl and decided it was time to go. He stumbled on a piece of debris as he ran as quietly as possible towards his space pod. The girl was in bloodrage. It was almost another form of Oozaru. Even the strongest mind looses it in this transformation. He fumbled in his armor for the control of his pod. He found it and pressed the combination. It opened and he leaped in, seeing the planet recede from view in a few seconds. A sigh of relief escaped his lips. All he needed to do now was make a good excuse and he was set. He would lead an army to take out the original plan. He could spare a few troops, he was prince Vegetan. *************************  
  
Trunks winced as a rock shifted behind him, he was heard. Raven's red eyes shifted to look. She started a low evil laugh that was not her's. It was like kid Buu's, menacing.  
  
All of the sudden, she flashed so fast that the ground was blasted away from where she once stood. Trunks whipped around as her foot connected with is back. He was taken by total surprise as she struck again and again, not letting him get a chance to recover. She was far stronger than in any normal fight, even if she was trying desperately to win. This was a power matched only by one person, Goku in super Saiyan three.  
  
He gasped as he was slammed on his back, seeing stars, as the muddy ground became so close. Trying to breathe, he felt a hand wrap around his throat and lift him aloft. His eyes connected with Raven's red ones for a short second. He shuddered as it felt like she was searching his soul. Getting over the thought, he took the chance to become a super Saiyan to beak free. Unfortunately, since Raven had been a super Saiyan when she transformed, her power was to high above his for him to even move one of her fingers.  
  
Raven saw him struggling and laughed, her black tail flicking around. Time for him to die. She squeezed her hand, cutting off any air to his lungs. She grinned evilly at him as he trashed around, making pitiful noises. Another sound reached her ears, all too late. She felt a crushing force ram into her back, making her drop her charge.  
  
Vegeta watched as Raven recover more quickly than ever and hiss between her teeth in seething anger. Her tail, blackened by bloodrage, lashed around behind her before she disappeared and above him, send a blast that would leave Goku in pain. He growled and blasted it, canceling it out. She was already on the move after he did this. Moving with the speed of a Super Saiyan three, she attacked him with the same force. Within seconds, he was coughing up blood in pain as she landed another blow again. She leaped away and started to form a finishing move between her fists.  
  
Vegeta took only the time he need as he got to his feet. He put his fists at his side and lashed then forward, yelling as he did so, "SOLAR BLAST!" A giant flash of light blinded anything that didn't close their eyes. Also a massive BOOM deafened anything also. It was his new form of solar flare.  
  
He reached out with his energy as he felt for Raven's. Since he was immune to the sound because he used the technique, he could hear her shrieking in rage. He formed a perfect picture with the energy signal to figure out her exact position.  
  
Raven set up an invisible force around her too feel for anything that crossed it. She felt something penetrate, but it was too fast. With two of her six senses out, she responded too late. She spun around as she got a scent of a person. Then she felt something connect with the back of her head. Red mist faded into darkness. ************************  
  
Trunks was almost recovered from his choking when the bright light faded and he saw Vegeta holding the back of Raven's armor, her motionless. Lynx shuffled to a more comfortable position on her captive so she could look around.  
  
Vegeta walked past Trunks, "get your sister." He headed to Lynx, who moved nervously until be bent down and lifted her off the teenager. With is back turned heading towards CC, "boy, follow if you know what's good for you."  
  
The teenager gulped nervously, and decided his luck was gone. He followed at a fast pace. **********************  
  
Red haze. Bright red haze. Clouding over her mind, thoughts, memories, and control. Raven heard noises familiar to hr normal state of mind, but not one in bloodrage. Still half blinded, deaf, and with a broken arm, she lashed off of her bed that was in a hospital ward, hearing only faint sounds of screaming. She felt small worthless ki all around. Something like a battering ran hit her broken arm, and even in bloodrage, it hurt. She cringed in pain. Then before she could blast away the surrounding place, an arm swept across her throat and a hand secured the base of her tail. She growled, reading to kill the person painfully. Then a calm washed over her enrages state as she felt a hand stroking her tail. A satisfied purr escaped her lips. But she failed to notice as her tail was being petted, was the needle that slid underneath her skin on her arm until darkness swept over her once again.  
  
Wow, that took a while to type. BloodRage will be explained by Vegeta in the next chappy. 


	7. Planning

AHAHAHAHAHA............. sorry, I'm happy rit now. I have a half day so I can type, (can't dirt bike 'cause its raining (hey, bike and type sort of rhymed, but not quite))  
  
Planning  
  
Raven raised her head a little, shaking off sleep. Her head was pounding like there was somebody inside it with a sledgehammer banging away. 'Wow,' she thought to herself dimly, 'why the hell am I in the hospital ward?' The loony bin white color was all too familiar. She looked to her side to see Bulma snoring away in a chair. She moved very quietly, but suddenly sssssssqqqqquuuuuuuuueeeeeeeaaaaaaaakkkkkkkk (long squeak ok) She winced as the blue haired woman's head snapped up.  
  
"Heh," Raven rubbed the back of her neck in embarrassment with her left arm, the other was in a bulky cast, "hiya Bulma."  
  
Bulma's face went all red with anger, "don't 'hiya' me young lady. You should have told 'anyone' before you went off and fought like that.............."  
  
Raven nodded her head as she listened to the same lecture. She never changed one word from each time. Blah blah, don't go out and fight, yak yak, you know better and other meaningless words to a Saiyan.  
  
"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?"  
  
Raven nodded as she gently pulled out the IV stuck in her arm. If her uncle was there, he'd be scooting out of the room as fast as he could at the sight of a needle. She was perfectly at home though seeing one.  
  
But a question hovered in her mind, "how did I ever get here, I know I got a broken arm, but I don't remember anything after that."  
  
"Oh," Bulma thought, "so you don't remember killing three Saiyans?"  
  
"Only one."  
  
And," Bulma continued, "attacking Trunks, nearly crushing his windpipe, then attacking Vegeta, who knocked you out. Then waking up the hospital ward and almost killing a few doctors and blowing up the place?"  
  
Raven thought, "nope, brain don't recall anything of that matter."  
  
The raspy voice of Vegeta came at the doorway, "that's because a blood enraged Saiyan looses total control and cannot control their actions. Raven do you remembering getting an eyeful of the moon last night?"  
  
"It was by accident, Saiyan habit, if there's something in the sky, than your eyes are attracted to it, plus those guys were strong, even if I was in super Saiyan." Raven said leaping out of the hospital bed, still in her beaten up armor. "Wait a sec you said three Saiyans dead, what happened to the otha two?"  
  
Vegeta smiled, "so it can count to five, Bra was hurt so Lynx kept the teenager captive by means of his tail, smart girl, and she said the other one escaped when you killed his men."  
  
"Ah, how's Bra, what was hurt?" Raven said quietly.  
  
Bulma said that answer, "there was a reason I was so mad, you scared her a lot, she saw you kill only one of them, but that was enough. Other than emotional, her tail got broken, she blacked out after that." Vegeta and Raven winced at the thought of having their tails broken.  
  
"Ok then, I think I'll go get some food," Raven said after removing that ugly thought from her head. "Then," her voice became more firm, "I want to talk to the last Saiyan left." *********************  
  
The teenager gasped for air as he tried to sit up for the millionth time. That old man had locked him in a room and set a gravity level to the 600's. He tried to fly to cancel out the weight, but only ended up burned out. He gave up and just lay on the cold floor. More than ever he wanted to go back to his planet, Vegeta.  
  
The door banged open just as he closed his eyes. All extra gravity was canceled releasing him from his prison, but then who walked in and closed the metal door made him with the gravity was double what it had been. His eyes locked with the girl that had killed his teammates and become wildly powerful at the sight of the full moon.  
  
Raven saw the captive Saiyan's eyes bug out and decided to be nice. He looked the same age and his energy signal was no where was strong as hers. She sat down next to him, earning a terrified look, "hi," she said in a friendly sort of way.  
  
Vegeta snorted and crossed his arms, looking ready to tear the boys limbs off so she decided she'd better move on, "what's your name?"  
  
"Jace," he said very quickly.  
  
"Cool, I'm Raven," she said like in an everyday chat.  
  
Vegeta growled, "we don't' have all day brat."  
  
"Geeze Vegeta, take a chill pill why don't ya. Ok, Jace, where are you from?"  
  
Vegeta continued, teeth clenched, "his parents must have survived the destruction of planet Vegeta, he's too young."  
  
Raven coughed as he continued, "I can't see what use it would be to come to earth and fight a super Saiyan, unless your friends wanted an automatic death sentence."  
  
"coughcoughhackhackVegetatheplanetsstilltherecoughcough."  
  
Vegeta's eyes blazed as they fell upon Raven in disbelief, "it can't be, it was destroyed."  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh.............."  
  
"Your hiding something from me aren't you?" He asked, firmly enraged to the point where is hair was starting to flicker golden on and off.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta, I can explain, really." She laughed nervously.  
  
Vegeta faced his palm at her, dazzling beads of light began to form, "you have five seconds."  
  
"When Trunks Goten and I traveled back in time me and Boardock were able to block the gigantium blast he was gonna use to blow up planet Vegeta and so the planet still liiiiiivvvvessssss........yeah" She was able to blurt out in a total time of three and a half seconds. "Ask Boardock if you want to know so bad."  
  
"I believe you, not really, but I will, because I prince Vegeta has some tolerance. "BOY!" He yelled, making Jace jumped a mile, or just hit his head on the ceiling, leaving a sizable dent in his head and the metal, "why were you sent to earth."  
  
A thought rang through Jace's head as he remembered his training in the army, 'never give out you mission,' but this was a prince, or a horrendously strong Saiyan that would kill him anyway so what did it matter. "I was sent to retrieve the elemental Saiyan sir."  
  
"Ohh," it hit Raven, they had indicated Lynx last night, "and you were after lynx, what's up with a Saiyan being elemental, isn't it common?"  
  
Vegeta smacked her with the back of his hand, "no baka, it isn't common, an elemental is rarer than a super Saiyan."  
  
"I'm betting their gonna come back again," Jace said quickly, and listened to the silence afterward.  
  
A grin spread slowly across Vegeta's face, "that give me an excuse to spar with Kakarot, since, I want better details, I'll go ask the Kakarot spawner about our planet." He left, closing and locked the door behind him, totally forgetting about Raven  
  
"Ok, hey Jace, ya hungry?" Raven offered him a hand to help him to stand up.  
  
He hesitantly took her hand as she hauled him to his feet. "Sure, but he locked the door."  
  
"I ain't no idiot, I can get out." This new GR had no windows, but it did have another escape point. She grinned and pointed to a floor tile and when she lifted it up, there was a key to unlock it in case someone was locked in. "See," she put it in the lock, "I wasn't born yesterday."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Walking across the lawn, Raven started to play out the rules, "numbero uno, don't piss off Vegeta, two, don't piss of Bulma. Three, don't blow up the place. Four, just be sort of civil."  
  
"Who's Bulma?" Jace looked confused.  
  
"Blue hair, Blue eyes, married to Vegeta, looks like Bra, but older since Bulma is Bra's mom. She's not a Saiyan, so don't ask why she doesn't have a tail."  
  
"Uh, is that girl ok?" He asked very nervously, he had a right to act that way. Before being locked in, Vegeta had threatened if he laid one hand on his daughter; he would be castrated and forced to live the shame.  
  
"No idea, I was told to leave her be, she's never seen anybody killed." Raven shrugged and as they reached the kitchen, pointed to the fridge, "food in there, have a ball."  
  
"A ball?"  
  
"Fun smart one, geeze, as long as your on this planet, you gotta get used to some of the slang." Raven sighed and leaned against the wall as she watched amusedly as Jace looked through the fridge at the food.  
  
"He, what do these symbols mean?" He held up a container of ice cream when he got to the freezer.  
  
"That's human writing, get used to it. That's the ice cream and if it's the cookie dough, toss it ova, it's mine." She caught the tub and found a spoon to dig into the frosty treat. "I thought you said you couldn't read it?"  
  
"Yeah," he took a five gallon bucket of cookies and cream, "army enlistees are taught to read Saiyan and one other, that is actually sort of the universal writing."  
  
"Ok. I can read Saiyan, I taught myself." He nodded as he found a spoon and dug into his own ice cream.  
  
Lynx happily walked by, then did a double take to stare at Jace, her eyes narrowed, "why are you out?"  
  
Jace looked nervous, "she let me out," indicating Raven, who was chomping on ice cream.  
  
"Yodels," Raven said as she tossed the empty bucket into the garbage, "I let him out. Even if he got mean and tried to attack, he couldn't beat a Super Saiyan, even if she does have a broken arm."  
  
"Raven?" Lynx asked, "what's a Saiyan?"  
  
Raven and Jace sighed, she looked at him, "Lynx, take a seat, we'll tell you, him because I need an update on the planet and stuff." **************************************  
  
Prince Vegetan swilled his wine around his cup as he looked at his father, King Vegeta. Taking a small sip to savor the rich taste, he began to think about what to say.  
  
The king was getting impatient, his tail flicking around as a silent sign, "well, why didn't you complete your mission?"  
  
"Father, I ran into some, er, 'difficulties' along the way." He exaggerated difficulties.  
  
"I would like further detail from you." The King leaned forward, his eyes boring into his son's soul with their icy glare. "Were you not able to find her, or were you a coward to go onto that planet?"  
  
"No sir," Vegetan's voice was laced with humiliation, "I was simply unable to retrieve her due to a difficult Saiyan that lived on the planet and a blood moon."  
  
"I see," King Vegeta leaned back in thought. "I see, so that is why your team is now nonexistent."  
  
"Though I did find out some information that might be of interest."  
  
Yes, speak then, I'm already bored enough, how can I get anymore?" The King sighed.  
  
"Remember my older brother, Vegeta?"  
  
"Yes." King Vegeta said with rising anger, he never like to hear that son's name.  
  
"I found his energy signal, and located the one called Boardock's, the one who kidnapped him to Freeza." Vegetan said with in an almost lazy way as he sipped his wine.  
  
"That is news I like to hear, you have six months to organize an army. From the information I hear, the resistance on that planet is strong. I want you to take the one how slaughtered you fighters, the elemental, the traitor Boardock, and any others you find necessary."  
  
"Yes sir," Vegetan's eyes glimmered with the anticipation of a large- scale battle.  
  
Woobles. Hehe, now we know why Lynx was targeted the last chapter. I'm already thinking of the battle to come up later. Hehe, training is goin' ta be goin' on tha next few chapters. 


	8. Grampy's House and Frying Pans

Me: Do do do, hehe *rubs back of neck sheepishly* I guess I haven't done a disclaimer in a while..........maybe, I really do own DBZ..........  
  
Lawyer: I disagree, now if you don't do a disclaimer, you'll go to jail. *Lawyers start to flock like seagulls*  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH WOOBLES THEY'LL PECK MY EYES OUT. I DON'T THINK I OWN DBZ, BUT IF I DO, SOMEONE TELL ME.  
  
*Lawyers start to crowd, holding briefcases like clubs*  
  
Me: OK OK I DON'T OWN DBZ, LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Lawyers grumble about no fun and walk away, looking for other people to sue*  
  
Me: whew *wipes head* that was toooooooooooo close for comfort. How much does DBZ cost, can I trade my pokemon cards for it?  
  
Grampy's House and Frying Pans  
  
Lynx sighed deeply and inhaled the fresh scent of grass as she lay in it and watch the clouds. She could hear Raven snoring gently near the tree in the yard of CC and Bulma interrogate Jace. She had gotten a full explanation about Saiyans and why she had her tail in the first place. She was told about what happened at the full moon and what happens at the bloodmoon. She heard a faint whoosh sound and opened her eyes. Startled, she saw a man floating above her. She let out a yell and dove at Raven, who started too.  
  
"Goku," Raven said once she pried Lynx off, "call before you do that. Please."  
  
"Do what?" Lynx asked, "appear out of nowhere?"  
  
"Hey, you're a cutie," Goku lifted up Lynx like she weighed as much as a rock, "Bulma, when did you have another kid." He looked over her, "no wait, she's the same age as Bra right, did you have twins and secretly hide one?"  
  
"No," Lynx growled and wiggled out of the big man's grip.  
  
"No Goku," Bulma shook her head at him, "we adopted her as of yesterday."  
  
"A Saiyan, I didn't think there were any left, unless she's not a pure blood." Goku said in a confused way.  
  
Raven jabbed a thumb over to Jace, who was looking around nervous, "nope uncle, last night a team of Saiyans came to capture Lynx. The planet still exists, Jace was the only one we kept captive, sort of, the rest got killed, one escaped."  
  
"Wow," Goku exclaimed, "I thought I felt a battle going on last night, no wonder. Who fought?"  
  
Lynx grinned, "Me Raven, and Bra. We beat 'em good."  
  
"'Actually," Raven gave her a small shove, "you two only beat the tar outta Jace, I killed those other three, even though I don't remember doin' the other two in."  
  
"Why don't you remember?" Goku had a puzzled look, "I mean, when you kill somebody, even if they are wrong, you don't forget very fast."  
  
Raven tweaked his nose, "unlike you unc, I don't have as weak of a conscience as you do. I don't regret killing them, they were evil. Anyhoo, changing the subject, how is Boardock taking his new hair color?"  
  
"Oh," Goku rubbed the back of his neck as all Son males do, "he dyed it back to its normal color. That was pretty funny though. Where's Goten anyway?"  
  
"Right here dad," Goten yelled from a window on the upper floor and then disappeared as he and Trunks went off to go do stuff.  
  
"Ok then," Goku waved back and grinned. He turned back to Raven, "so, how was the battle?"  
  
"Oh, fun," she shifted so her cast was hidden, but then desperately tried to scratch it because her arm itched.  
  
"Oh wow, that musta hurt!" Goku exclaimed!  
  
She bounced around trying to itch, " not really, itchy itchy itchy, make it stop!"  
  
"Whoa, one sec, I gotta senzu somewhere!" Goku dug around his gi and then tossed her a small lumpy bean. She popped it in her mouth and sighed.  
  
"Ok, now if I could get this cast off without breaking my arm again!" Raven said then bagged it against the tree to no avail, "god Bulma, what is it made out of?!"  
  
Bulma blushed, "oh, it's a new mixture, meant specially for Saiyans. I know they might now stand the cast long enough for any healing to take place so make a cast they can't break."  
  
"You loose," Raven told the cast and slammed it against a metal pole, denting the pole, but shattering the plaster arm prison. "YAY!"  
  
Bulma let out a deep sigh, "Goku, a favor?"  
  
"Anything Bulma!" Goku said in his normal, happy tone.  
  
"I need a break, too many Saiyans, you can leave Goten, but could you take Jace and Raven off my hands? Jace is a good boy actually, even if he did come in a kidnapping pasty, he might tell you the reason like he told me." Bulma looked hopefully at the man she had known since he was a young child.  
  
"Yeah, I can do that. I'm sure my dad won't mind that much. They'll sleep on the couch so Boardock can emotionally heal after green hair." Goku told Bulma.  
  
Relief in her voice, Bulma pulled a capsule out of her dress, "this is a space ship I took from Vegeta five years ago. It took those long years to figure out Saiyan technology, but the gravity and everything else is in top condition."  
  
"Sweet," Raven said slowly before she dived at the cap, "it's MINE!"  
  
Bulma tugged her hand out of reach so the Saiyan girl went flying by to crash with a dull 'thud'. "No, no, Raven, its Goku's. You all need to train. Vegeta said he's gonna start as soon as he gets back."  
  
"Wow, she actually cares about training, I'm impressed. Hey, soon are you gonna start thinking about your cooking? Dang the best you've could choke Goku and make him loose his appetite." Raven said in awe.  
  
"GET OUT OF HERE, BYE GOKU!" Bulma screeched and pushed Raven and Jace towards the adult Saiyan.  
  
"WAIT!" Lynx yelled and attached herself to Raven's leg, "I wanna go with Raven."  
  
"Goku," Bulma asked nervously, "could Chichi handle three new Saiyans, I mean, she's good, but is she that good?"  
  
Goku laughed, "I think it'll be a compliment to her with so many people enjoying her food. Raven,'' Goku added, "avoid Chichi, she's still mad about you getting paint all over her kitchen. Leave Boardock alone, even though his hair is mostly black, it still had a few green streaks and he's really angry."  
  
"Ok," Raven said brightly, "Lynx and I can camp out in the woods, right small one?"  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Lynx nodded up and down. Most of her tough attitude had left with the battle of the night before. She looked up to Raven with a new respect.  
  
Goku shook his head at his niece, "whatever, ok, Raven you know the instant transmission deal but the other two don't so." He put his fingers to his head, "just touch my arm or if your short," he winked at Lynx, who hid, "you can touch my leg or just form a chain."  
  
Lynx watched as Raven put her hand on this big man's shoulder. She looked at Jace for a second, he looked terrified. Very apprehensively, she wrapped a small hand over Raven's flicking tail, for a second felt it stiffen, then relax. Jace then glanced at her with wide eyes; he seemed to think Goku was just like Vegeta. She jumped as the man laughed; hearing Raven gasped as her tail was yanked. Quietly, she looked at the ground as Jace finally reached out with his own tail and coiled it around Raven's leg, afraid to get any closer to Goku.  
  
"Ok then," Goku said loudly, "off we go, make sure all carry on baggage is stowed away because its off we go!"  
  
Lynx's eyes fell out of focus as the green, city lawn disappeared into a haze, replaced soon by a lush forest mountain.  
  
In a girly voice Raven said as he detached herself from Jace, "off to grampy's house we go!" As she tossed open the front door of a little cottage, Lynx burst out laughing as a giant frying pan connected with her friend's head. Raven grinned lopsided as she nursed a rapidly rising bump, "that hurt Chichi!"  
  
A woman with black hair grinned evilly at Raven, "well, it was supposed to," she admired a new dent on her pan like it was a badge of honor, "it was supposed to!"  
  
*****************************  
  
Ouchies, I had 2 bring in tha frying pan didn't i. Ell, since Chichi can't use Ki, it fits as her weapon. I swear, she could defeat tha entire Saiyan population on planet Vegeta with it. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoying the chappy. Could u review??? Anyone always luvs reviews. I'll have little arrows 2 direct the mouse to the key.  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/ \/ \/  
  
\/ \/ \/ \/  
  
\/\/\/  
  
\/ 


	9. The Terrible Two, AKA Bra and Lynx!

Hehe, I've had writer's block 4 a bit. Nothin' 2 worry about (I doubt the few who read this do worry). This is a mostly Lynx chapter. Since Raven has had most of her story, Lynx is partially taking over, at least for this chapter. Not 2 worry tho, Lynx is the main reason for this fic, she plays a big part in it l8ter.  
  
The Terrible Two AKA Bra and Lynx!!  
  
"RAVEN IF I'D HAVE KNOWN YOU ONLY CAME TO PRANK YOUR GRANDFATHER AND MAKE A MESS, THAN I'D NEVER LET YOU COME BACK AGAIN!!!" Chichi screeched at the cowering Saiyan and then slammed The Frying Pan of Doom down on her unfortunate head.  
  
Lynx laughed at the comment chosen, a very bad one for the situation. Raven looked up rubbing her head; "don't have a heart attack!"  
  
BAAAMMMMMMMMMMMMMM BBAAANNNGGGGG BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
"OUT YOUNG LADY, NNNOOOOOWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!" Chichi waved around the dented and mangled frying pan like she was gong to hit her again.  
  
Raven skittered out of the house before more brain cells were lost to the All Mighty Frying Pan of Doom AND Pain.  
  
Chichi's eyes fell onto the still waiting and very frightened Jace and Lynx. Her eyes softened, "come one dears, I'll make some food."  
  
Lynx looked out the window at Raven with a fearful look, who nodded to go got food. Chichi tossed an evil look to Raven, whom of which slinked away to hide out in the woods until the storm passed.  
  
"So," Chichi put some rice in a pot to start cooking as Jace and Lynx took a seat, "what are your names?"  
  
Lynx shifted in her seat, then silently thanked whoever ruled the universe when Jace answered, though somewhat hesitantly, "I'm Jace, this is umm, I forgot your name. Ummm??"  
  
"Lynx," she answered very quietly, that banged up frying pan still looked evil.  
  
"Oh, that's nice, are you Raven's friends? She usually brings them here, since it is in the mountains and I'm her aunt." The black haired horror (most of the time) bustled around, finding various food items.  
  
"Sort of," Jace said, accepting some rice, "I followed Raven, so did Lynx."  
  
"Yeah," Lynx took a huge bite of rice, "I was adopted by Bulma yesterday. But she made Raven some here so I came too."  
  
"Oh," Chichi thought, "I thought the Briefs had enough kids, well sort of, Raven goes from our house to theirs."  
  
"Naw," Lynx shook her head and pointed to her backside, where her tail waved idly like a cat's, "I think it has to do with my tail."  
  
Chichi took one look at Lynx's tail and then spotted Jace's, then passed out cold with a "clunk"  
  
"Uh oh," Lynx looked at her, "I think I killed her."  
  
"No, you didn't," Jace reassured her, "but we should probably put her somewhere where she won't get stepped on."  
  
"Yeah," Lynx hopped off her chair and dragged Chichi by one arm to the couch and eventually got the woman on, then left to finish off the food. "Hey, uh, Jace, how old are you?"  
  
He scowled as she took the last bread roll he was reaching for; "I'm sixteen."  
  
"I'm gonna go find Raven, she looked like she was mad." She shrugged and left, making sure she hid the dropped frying pan so it wouldn't make future pain in the head.  
  
Raven greeted Lynx at the door, "wow, I've never seen her drop that fast since Boardock came!"  
  
Lynx grinned and rubbed her neck, "I didn't mean too, she just took one look at my tail and BOOM she fainted!" Lynx opened her eyes. Raven wasn't listening anymore. Her head was tilted towards the sky with her eyes closed, like she was testing the wind, "Raven?"  
  
"Bra's coming," her eyes opened again, "I hope she isn't too mad when she sees me. She's never seen anyone kill before, especially not someone she was partially close too."  
  
"Ok," Lynx said slowly, very confused, gazing at the sky, empty other than a few fluffy clouds. "How do you even know she's coming?"  
  
Raven just smiled, "You'll learn eventually, I can sense energy. A quick lesson, every living thing has an inner energy, called Ki. If you learn to use your ki, which you will, you can send it out in all directions to feel for other's and find where they are and stuff like that." Wandering off, she left Lynx to herself, to ponder the new information.  
  
Within a few minutes, Lynx saw that the prediction held true. A dot in the sky rapidly grew into a very angry Bra. Lynx just barely jumped out of the way a Bra pelted past her and into the house. A few seconds of silence until angry screeching and loud BOOMs erupted into the air. Jace darted out the door, flying as fast as he could as Bra chased after him.  
  
"YOU BROKE MY TAIL!!!!" She yelled after him.  
  
Jace didn't say a word; he just flew of into the woods until the storm ended. Lynx acted quickly, as Bra zipped past, she reached out a hand that locked down on the demi-Saiyan's tail. Bra shrieked in pain, even though a senzu had healed the break it still hurt!  
  
Bra sniffed as Lynx released her tail, massaging it; she sat down, "that hurt!"  
  
Lynx rolled her eyes; "there are other, more evil ways to get him back you know."  
  
Bra's eyes lit up, "yeah, Raven taught me this one.............." **********************  
The trap was set, now there was the waiting. A cake was the perfect bait, even though a few not intended victims tried to steal it, not to any success. Then, just as Bra had Lynx had almost given up, Jace walked over to the cake, drooling. The two evil ones held back laughing as he shoveled it in. They both knew that a Saiyan was most weak when their mouth was full of food. They tackled him, tying him up before he could even react. Bra laughed like a maniac as she and Lynx finished off the cake and dragged off their victim to Chichi's bathroom. They had already set up the torture items, or lots of makeup they didn't even know how to use.  
  
"Please," Jace whimpered as they started to apply eye throbbing, bright pink nail polish. "I'm sorry, you don't have to do this."  
  
Bra just did her father's own, evil laugh and continued with removing Jace's white, Saiyan boots and started to paint them a sickening green color.  
  
Lynx looked at the variety of eye shadow. She wasn't the type to wear the stuff, but she delighted in using makeup as a torture implement. She Chose baby blue, Jace flinched back as she approached, but since he didn't want it to get in his eyes, held still for the evil torture. **************************  
  
Very soon the boy Saiyan had blazing red lipstick on, a pink tutu over his standard armor he had been wearing, and his spiky hair tied into the best ponytail the girls could manage. They both looked at their victim, whom of which seemed terrified. Bra winked at him and Lynx pulled a Polaroid camera out of a small bag.  
  
Click, a picture fell out, waiting to clear.  
  
Click  
  
Click  
  
The two looked satisfied, and then left. Since Jace had been gagged, all he could do was make mumbling sounds, but Bra and Lynx just laughed and kept on walking, looking at their future blackmail. **************************** Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table outside, "damn it Boardock, what do we do now, from what that kid said last night, we're probably gonna have an army on our tails soon!"  
  
Boardock's tail lashed around unconsciously to show his anger, "I know that and I probably know more about the power than you, since at one time I was a part of that army, until the brats popped up out of nowhere!"  
  
Vegeta's temper went overboard, "YOU KNOW MORE?! I WAS THE PRINCE OF THE ARMY, I WAS IN CHARGE OF IT!!!!"  
  
Boardock jumped up, tipping his chair, "BUT YOU NEVER DID ANYTHING, YOU JUST ORDERED US, WE DID ALL THE HARD LABOR WHILE YOU SAT AROUND IN YOUR PRINCLY LUXERY!!"  
  
A vein throbbed on Vegeta's forehead; "IT ISN'T AS EASY AS YOU THINK HAVING THE KING AS YOUR FATHER! THE IGNORANT FOOL DID ALMOST EVERYTHING WRONG, I WOULD HAVE MADE A BETTER KING THAN HIM!"  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
"OK YOU'RE THE PRINCE, YOU DECIDE WHAT WERE GONNA DO KNOW, I BET WE HAVE ABOUT FIVE MONTHS...TOPS!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta flashed super Saiyan, "WE TRAIN YOU IDIOT!!!"  
  
"DADDY!" Bra yelled at the top of her lungs to get some attention!  
  
"WHAT!" Vegeta roared, forgetting that was his daughter.  
  
A tear formed in one of Bra's eyes; "I just wanted to show you something."  
  
Vegeta took a deep breath and his hair returned to its normal black color. "Don't cry, your mother will kill me if you don't."  
  
Bra sniffed and hugged his leg, "why were you yelling?"  
  
Vegeta took a sideways glance at the still seething Boardock and sighed, "no reason, c'mon, show me and get outta here."  
  
Lynx's eyes glimmered as she held up one of the pictures, of which Boardock took, "we got that of the Jace guy, revenge!"  
  
Boardock held back evil laughter and handed it to Vegeta, who did likewise, "very nice girls, go home and show you mother Bra."  
  
Bra grinned and jumped into the air, waiting for Lynx, then realized she couldn't fly, "oops." She landed and then went in search of Goku.  
  
Boardock watched the two leave, "now, lets get that kid and hear the whole story."  
  
Vegeta nodded, "likewise, I want to hear what you and Raven have to say about you little adventure a few years ago, resulting the saving of planet Vegeta." **********************************  
  
Time passed, Jace had fallen over in his chair, and nobody had come to release him. The bathroom door was open, but he was not noticed.  
  
Raven walked by with a sandwich in her mouth, froze, and started laughing, then choked on a piece of ham. She coughed up the offending food item and still laughing, untied Jace and helped him wash off all the makeup, burned the tutu for him with a ki blast, and used nail polish remover to remove the sickening colors.  
  
Jace wiped his mouth, to make sure all the lipstick was off, "thanks, I might not have escaped without you."  
  
Grinning like mad at his look, "well, Boardock wanted to talk with you anyhow, he's at the lawn table in the yard, Vegeta's with him. Bra and Lynx are off in the woods looking for Uncle Goku so you won't have to worry about them. A word of warning though, stay on Boardock's good side ok."  
  
Jace nodded his head, but then saw she was smiling, "ok, I will." He returned the smile.  
  
Raven opened the door to the small house to pointed to where Vegeta and a man who looked like the one who had brought him here, but had a scar on his cheek. Jace could here them talking in a low tone, Vegeta's more of a growl.  
  
Vegeta's head jerked towards Jace, "well boy, the girl isn't going to protect you forever, get over here, we have some things to discuss."  
  
Jace sat down very cautiously, having heard and found out first hand of the Prince's temper. "Umm," he looked around, "where are the two girls?"  
  
Boardock shook his head and grinned, "they went back to CC, but they showed us the pictures, well done, your also going to have to put up with Raven, who's leading you to CC after we ask you some things."  
  
"Ok," Raven pointed, "I'll just wait in the house then?"  
  
Vegeta put on an evil smile and poured a cup of coffee and indicated towards the one last empty seat, "no, you're here for a while."  
  
Dun dun dun... training will start soon. I just had to get more of Lynx since I admit, I've not done as much with her as I should have. Sorry for a lack of updating, I've been busy with skool, final exams, tests etc, you know what I mean. 


	10. The Dream

YAY, I finally figured out to get italics, I save as HTML!!. WOW it only took the idiot _how _long to get this sorted out? Now, no more ' things for thoughts. Oh, **Bold bold, look!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I can talk in freaking BOLD letters. WOOT this is sooooooooooooooooooooo cool!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Also, sorry for the lack of updates, I was stuck in a 27-foot trailer for the past 3 weeks. Ugh, it was somewhat torture, but I did get to see cool things on vacation… a rattlesnake, two actually, prairie dogs whom of which resemble giant hamsters. Hmmmm, many many buffalo, pronghorn, deer, fed wild burros… and so on.

****

The Dream

__

'Lynx grinned as she looked upon the great wolf sitting at her side, letting her run her hand through it's soft, yet coarse fur. She felt very prideful that it let her pet it, and respected, the silver cloud in the air around them seemed comforting. Then all of the sudden, it let out a bone chilling howl and took off into the mist, the cloud leaving. A haunting "CAW" broke through the stillness of the air. A massive crow descended upon her, bring eternal darkness with it.'

Lynx bolted upright, a cold sweat on her forehead. She glanced at a clock in the room her and Bra now shared, it was only 2:00am. She laid her head back on the pillow, waiting for sleep again, but it did not come. Sitting up, rather aggravated, she decided to go explore.

Halfway down the first hallway, she encountered one of the robots that guard CC. Intrigued; she followed it until she got bored. In the living room a little later, she found Raven crashed on the couch, mouth wide open. Laughing silently, Lynx restrained herself from bugging the sleeping Saiyan, since she was smiling in her sleep, it was all the funnier. 

Within the catacombs of hallways, Lynx led herself down until a steel door the said "Laboratory" stopped. A little camera moved its lens upon her face and a small microphone said, "hello Lynx, c'mon in!"

The door slowly opened and she saw Bulma sitting at a table, fiddling with a little machine, "um, hi, watcha workin' on?"

Bulma put a few last touches on her invention, "a Saiyan scouter, I practically copied Raven's but that's ok!" She held it up with pride, "a scouter is an invention that Saiyans use to detect energy signals if they can't do it naturally."

Lynx took the little machine with the blue lens when Bulma handed it to her and put it on over her ear. Bulma smiled and held up a small mirror, "you look like a right warrior with that on!"

Lynx looked at herself wearing the spiffy eyepiece, "how does it work?" 

She soon wished she hadn't said that. Bulma went through everything in very scientific words as if she was talking to an well-educated adult. After what seemed like forever, she stopped, yawned, and grinned, "well Lynx, I'm off to bed, it's been a long day. Since I'm leaving, you can't stay in the lab, c'mon, chop chop." She blue haired genius pushed Lynx out of the door and relocked the place, "you can keep that scouter, blue looks good on you," and she disappeared down a dark hall.

Lynx walked past sleeping Raven again then halted as some crackling sounds reached her ears. Turning quietly, she pointed in the direction of its source. It was Raven, her hands were clenched in her sleep. Small sparks jumped over her as she growled at an enemy known only to her.

Lynx shuddered as a larger spark of electricity jumped all the way to her and touched her tail. The small spark did not disappear thought. It ran up her body and rested in her palm, harmless and beautiful. She prodded it with her finger and it stuck, like a small light on her finger. It grew slightly, and a sudden chill ran down her spine. 

Ignoring another shiver, Lynx was now focused on her scouter as a small number jumped on the screen. It led her past unknown rooms and outside, into a garden bathed in the moonlight of a waning moon. Standing in a patch of shadowy light, Bra just gazed absentmindedly into the starry heavens above. 

Lynx padded noiselessly to her new friend, "Bra, what are you doing out here?"

Silence, the small blue haired girl did not even blink in response, or move a muscle, tail motionless when it usually would have twitched constantly like a cat's.

"Are you ok?"

"She's not," a voice said behind her, making her jump, almost into Bra.

"Raven?!" Lynx said in a hushed whisper, "what do you mean?"

Raven looked at the sky and took a breath of the cool night air, a little fog shining in the like from the moon as she exhaled. "Bra has been sleepwalking lately. Always to some place where she can see the sky. She's also been getting sleep terrors, screaming bloody murder, and she's still fast asleep. In the morning, she cannot remember anything that happened."

Lynx tilted her head at Raven. Puzzled, she asked, "what does the sky have to do with it?"

Raven glanced at the little girl, "only time will tell, but it is a sign."

During all this, Bra had never moved, her eyes wide and staring. Raven sighed as she shook off thoughts and very gently picked up the slumbering child. Bra's eyes closed for a second and opened, focusing on Raven's face. In a barely audible whisper, the child said quietly, "have all the stars fallen yet?"

"No, the stars have not fallen yet," Raven said softly.

Bra blinked and closed her eyes, snuggling up her the older Saiyan, "good, I don't want them to fall." She instantly fell into a deep sleep.

Lynx looked puzzled, but decided questions would be held until a better time. With a last look at the moon before she went inside the house, she thought, almost like she knew what was to come. In a semi-trance, something came to her mind _when the stars fall, a great battle will be waged upon the sands of earth, three of full blood Saiyan will be taken, two not of the planet of Saiyans, yet their blood is strong, and the princess will return unwanted to her place of heritage._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Wow, that was a very mysterious chapter. I left a thought for later. See if you can guess the thing about the stars falling. Oh, and one thing, I won't have _any_ access to a computer for the next month *gasp* I'll be so cut off from the real world it isn't funny. Ok, and also here's a link to a great fanfiction site, but there's a twist. Since I'm revising and posting my Lil' Monkey Problem there, I can post fanart too. This is a picture of Raven.

just click it or copy and paste it into the little search thing on the top of the internet screen (you all know what I'm talking about right. Right?)


	11. Training WIth Bad Cooking

Me: WOOT, I've decided to do a convo in the beginning again. That means I get to kidnap little Saiyan Children MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Trunks: *rolls eyes* you didn't kidnap us, we came on our own free will.

Goten: Darn, I wanted to see how quick the Amber Alert would find us.

Trunks: It wouldn't be the Amber Alert; it would be your mom

Me: I shudder to think *shudders at thought*. Anyhoo, I got a question about the crow in Lynx's dream last chappy. It represents a message from her unconscious though she might not know it yet, she will. The wolf is a loner by choice 'cause u see, until she met Bra, she was a loner. I know, it's a bit weird to have dreams in a fiction and later translate them but I wanted to be different. ON WITH THE FANFICTION!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Training With Bad Cooking, Well, almost 

Dawn came abruptly with the tremendous crash of Vegeta falling down some stairs! This was soon followed by a yell/order "EVERY BRAT WITH A TAIL GET DOWN HERE NOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Oh shut up," Bulma yawned as she walked past the fuming prince "I mean, its five A.M. and you have five months."

            Vegeta bowed with sarcasm dripping off his comment, "sooooo _sorry_ for disturbing your _precious_ not so beauty sleep."

            "Now now children, no need to get fussy." Raven's head rested on the back of the couch as she looked at the pair of adults.

            Before the prince of Saiyans could reply, two small voices said in union, "morning!"

            Bulma yawned again as she waked off, "morning Bra, morning Lynx."

            Vegeta jerked his head towards his wife, "where are you off to woman?"

            "I'm going to try my hand at pancakes," the blue haired genius with everything but cooking said.

            Everyone within earshot who also knew Bulma paled. Trunks interrupted any further conversation as he hopped down the stairs; tail flailing to keep him from falling over. In his rush he had put his pants on backwards so as he tried to pull them up and put his tail through the hole that he though was in the back. "Dang tail, won't go through," he growled then also tripped down the stairs.

            Raven coughed "half-breed," which was greeted by a few smirks as he blushed and poked his tail through the hole in his spandex once they were strait.

            Vegeta waited until the assortment of Saiyans had gathered.  Since Goten had finally gone home, there was Trunks, Bra, Lynx, Jace and Raven. "O, today we're going to start training."

            Raven snorted under her breathe, "Oh, I thought we got up at five in the morning for something else."

            A popping vein stood out on Vegeta's forehead at this comment, "GR on 500 times earth gravity today."

            Trunks shook his head, Jace didn't know what a GR was, Raven just shrugged, wasn't much to her. Vegeta continued, "Bra and Lynx, today you go with Bardock (I'm finally spellin' it right, sorry, for some reason I thought it was Boardock, sorry Bardock, don't kill me for spelling your name wrong) and he'll be teaching you today."

            "Vegeta, you make it sound like school, the way you said teaching, what will they learn today?" Raven leaned leisurely on the wall as she had been doing. "They're strong, don't start them with baby stuff."

            "Well I have to, for Lynx at least, she must learn how to control energy, fly and…"

            "The elements," lynx looked up at Vegeta, "I was eavesdropping, you and Bardock a while ago."

            Almost toxic smells came from the kitchen now. (ewwwww not _those_ kind, the cooking of food, or at least I think food.) Trunks shook his head again, and faced his dad, "can I just go out for breakfast, I don't think poison has ever been good for training."

            Vegeta just grinned and agreed, "I think we all should, I need the best performance from all of you and I won't get that will deadly food."

            "PIZZA!!" Raven shouted as a suggestion!

            Jace shuffled his feet, "pizza? What's that, is it edible?!"

            Trunks groaned and just smacked his head. Raven patted the clueless Saiyan's shoulder sympathetically, "its ok, you shall soon find out because I think the princely one is called about 400 pizza's at the moment." 

            Thanks to Vegeta's threatening of the pizza guy, they got there really fast, much to the delight of hungry Saiyans, except Jace, he still was confused about pizza. Vegeta paid the guy before Bulma could notice and had them delivered to the gravity room. Vegeta grinned as he shut the door, "all clear! Woman can't kill us for what she doesn't know!"

            It was mayhem: pizza sauce everywhere, boxes torn apart. Raven growled as sauce splattered onto her face, the guys were the one making a mess. It only took six Saiyans ten minutes to destroy all the pizza. 

            "That was actually _good_," Jace leaned back, satisfied, "not like the crap we get fed in the army."

            Bulma banged on the door, "breakfast is ready!"

            "Uh oh," Trunks said, "the pizza sauce, she'll know and make sure to keep us from getting pizza ever again!"

            Raven looked around for a solution, looking up, a smile spread across her face, "the sprinklers."

            Trunks hit the pile of boxes with a ki blast, making them go up in flames. With a soft "hiss" of falling water, the sprinkler system turned on and all the evidence of their sneaky breakfast was washed off.

            Bulma tapped her foot in an annoyed way as the GR door opened, she eyes the wet Saiyans warily, "well well, what took you all so long?"

            Raven, since she was related to Goku, did the Son, trademark scratch and grin, "we wanted to get in a good five minutes of training on about 800g, worked ourselves into a pretty good sweat."

            Bulma got a whiff of the still smoldering pizza boxes, she shook her finger, "that means you must be _so_ hungry after that training, foods on the table."

            Jace's super sensitive Saiyan nose could catch the scent of burning and said dumbly, "but you burnt the toast stuff, I just had pizza so I think I'll pass."  

            An evil smile crept slowly across Bulma's face, "pizza aye, well that solves this mystery…" Almost as if she was pulling a sword out of her pocket, she whipped out her SPATULA!!!!!!!!!!! "I CAN'T BELIEVE (whack) THAT YOU INSULT ME (BAMMMMMM) BY ORDERING PIZZA WHEN I WAS (CRACK, BANG, AGONY) COOKING MY HEART OUT FOR YOU (WHAM) GOOD(BAM) FOR NOTHING (SLAP) SAAAAAAAIYYYYYANNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" (further beatings)

            Bulma had of course spared the little innocent Saiyans. Vegeta on the other hand, his eye was twitching in the pent up anger. But a warning glare from his wife kept him from exploding (not literally, but almost)

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~

            Bardock knocked on the door side door of CC. There was no answer. He eased it open and walked the hallways looking for his charges until a disgusting smell hit his nose. It smelled like a combination of burnt stuff, rotten eggs, too much salt, and……….old gym socks?! Gasping for air, he covered his nose and proceeded with caution only to discover the source of the smells, and horrifying it was. Burnt round flattish things he could only guess were pancakes, gray stuff in a pot that was boiling over as it bubbled sluggishly he thought was oatmeal. There were blackened eggs that held the distinct odor of many days over expiration date. Other various things in the kitchen just wanted to make the Saiyan gag, but he held back the urge and quickly made his way to the sliding back door, where he didn't see Bulma.

 Taking a huge deep breath of air, he saw Raven looking worried. He was going to say hi when she jerked her head the opposite way, sign language to get away.

"Now Raven, what could be worse than the cooking job inside that would make me want to get away?" He asked loudly, she paled and gave him a looked not to go on, but he did, "one of the robots must be broken in there…" He didn't get another word out, for Bulma started attacking him with the spatula.

"GONNA CRAM IT DOWN YOUR MEASLY THROATSSSS…(insert further words here)…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Unfortunately, Bulma kept up with most of her threats and all but Lynx and Bra were forced to consume the pitiful food. Bardock groaned and pulled out a laptop, new technology he's actually learned how to use, and pulled up worldwide weather map. He zoomed in on certain areas and looked them over before shutting the top. "Bra, Lynx, get any gear you need, armor, fighting uniforms, we're gonna go train. I want you ready in five minutes or else."

"Ok Bardocky," Bra chirped and she and Lynx were off. Four minutes later, Bra had on armor and spandex identical to her dad's (the usual blue spandex with white and browns armor). Lynx had on a green gi that had a black belt to tie it off.

Bardock nodded and lifted Lynx by her belt onto his shoulder, and with this, they were off.

Raven, Jace, and Trunks flinched as Vegeta yelled, "brats! Into the GR NOOOOOOW!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Bra shuddered at the looming thunderhead. Bardock had made them stop there, he started to explain, "on the way here since Lynx now can fly, she has to be trained with elements. Bra, you'll be trained in energy or refreshed soon. But lightning is an excellent thing to start with."

Lynx nodded, and waited, they other two were silent until the wind, rain, and lightning was among them! Trees and grass whipped back and forth in the gusts! Lightning rained down upon the land like bright columns!

"NOW," Bardock yelled to keep his voice above the storm, "DO YOU FEEL THE LIGHTNING, THE POWER AROUND YOU?!"

Lynx nodded again, almost instinctively, she raised her hands above her head. A small twig of lightning broke of a huge, nearby bolt. It coiled slowly around her hands, almost in half the speed it normally would. She giggled as it tickled her and came to rest in her palm, flickering and small sparks shooting away from it.

"GOOD, NOW TRY THE REAL THING!" Bardock wheeled around to the place lightning was about to hit, "CAPTURE A REAL BOLT, NOT JUST SPARKS!"

Lynx lifted somewhat wobbly off the ground, she raised her hands above her head and in her mind called the lightning. It came, huge and not wanting to be taken. **_CRACK!_** For a split second, the world was a brilliant blue; everything seemed to work in slow motion! She reached towards the eerie light and grabbed it with a fist! The lightning fought, it wanted to go into the ground, to become part of the earth once again.

Lynx concentrated too much of her energy into the bolt, and she screamed as it burst apart, sparks of lightning raining down to earth like shards of glass.

Bardock's voice was barely audible over the rushing wind, "I think we should quit for today." He winced as he looked back and saw Bra clinging to his tail for dear life.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~*~

Back at CC, the door slammed open, turning some heads. Bardock walked in, sopping wet with the two wet girls behind him.

So, Raven snickered, from the couch once again, "how was training?"

Trunks and Jace groaned at the same time also on the couch, the latter of the two whined, "Don't talk about training, even my tail is aching."

Trunks snorted, "You didn't even train as hard as the rest of us lazy ass."

"Now now children," they head Vegeta say from the kitchen, "no whining, this is what we're gonna be doing for five more months."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

I hope that didn't suck, I have some writers block right now for this story so I apologize if it did. But I just _had_ to get another chapter up so YEA I won partially ova the writer's block.

Also, if you like HP/DBZ crossovers, check out my new fiction, **DBZ Chibi's in an HP World.**


	12. Full Moon Firstie

I know I know *cowers from thrown vegetables* bleh, broccoli, Anyhoo, I've been very busy and have had a lot on my mind so erm, sorry for delaying so long….

Full Moon Firstie

Lynx looked curiously at Raven, wondering what they were going to do now. They were in the middle of nowhere in a vast rocky desert and dusk was falling quickly. Finally she had to break the silence, "uh, why are we here anyway?"

            Raven smirked, "do you know what happens when a Saiyan looks at a full moon?" Lynx shook her head, Raven explained, "a Saiyans turns into a giant ape at the sight of a full moon, AKA an Oozaru. They're power increases tenfold from what it was before the transformation."

            "Oh," Lynx said, "so why are we here then?"

            Raven tweaked the younger Saiyan's nose, "it's the full moon, I'm going to train you a little in that form."

            Lynx's eyes lit up, "is it really cool!"

            "The world looks very small when you're that big." She laughed, "cars look like toys and airplanes seem like flies. On a more serious note, for a while, you'll most likely loose control of your mind, the amount of power is so stressful that most Saiyans do on their first few times." Raven snorted a she looked on the horizon, "the moonrise is slow today, we'll have a few minutes." She sat on the sandy ground and sighed. 

            Lynx followed suit and sat down, after a few seconds of silence as there was before she asked, "do you think we'll win?"

            Raven was quiet before answering, "I really don't know. True, all of us are extremely powerful, but personally I don't think it will be enough."

            Lynx turned her head, "how so."

            Raven sighed once again, "I'm not as powerful as Goku or Vegeta, but that night months ago I was pretty strong, and I was getting whooped until and, ahem, looked at the blood moon. Now I'm betting that those were not the most powerful fighters from the planet Vegeta, I have a feeling that the ones we will face in about two months will be stronger by many times."

            Lynx looked down, "people might die."

            Raven glanced at her young friend, "yea, they might, just don't think about that part ok."

            But Lynx took a breath, "all for me, it's all my fault." Lynx, eyes watering, looked at Raven, "have you ever killed anyone?"

            Raven leaned back and looked at some of the early stars, "once or twice."

            "Is it horrible?"

            "It depends on why you killed them. If the reason is kill or be killed, than you don't feel bad afterward because you know that if you lost, he'd have killed you, get what I'm saying." Raven's eyes followed the trail of a shooting star as the delicate white line disappeared into the inky blackness before continuing. "Remember, that those we are going to fight don't think twice about taking a life. They have done it before, they have destroyed entire planets of life, they get an order and carry it out, not caring what dies and what lives. I want you to remember that."

            Lynx nodded and sniffed, but said not a word more. Raven eventually stood up, dusted some of the sand off her dark green gi, which seemed black in the dark, and held out and hand to help Lynx stand up. "Ok, now that the moon is up, we can train."

            Lynx nodded, "ok, I just look at the moon?"

            "Yea, and concentrate really hard on keeping yourself as you change, thing of happy thoughts, good memories and such."

            Lynx closed her eyes and concentrated really hard on who she was and other things. She opened them again and looked at the moon, for a few seconds, was trapped by its beauty, before breaking away her gaze, "is something supposed to happen or…."

            Raven's eyes widened a little, with those few seconds Lynx had taken her mind of her thoughts, she's lost it all together! The tail twitched in rhythm with the throbbing heartbeat, breath came in short gasps! It was all the signs of lost control. Lynx clenched and unclenched her fists and growled horribly as the transformation started. Raven took a few steps back as an Oozaru slowly, but still quickly rose into the sky, roaring and snapping great jaws.

            This was no ordinary Oozaru. Eyes glowed white instead of fiery red and the fur seemed tinged with fire, more spiky than usual! Lynx-Oozaru slammed down a massive tail upon the ground, great slabs of rock jutting into the air like shadowy pillars in the night. The ears twitched and eyes fixed themselves on Raven, whom was now high in the sky, looking down on Lynx. Teeth were bared in a more menacing snarl as the Oozaru too a step, roaring at the little fly way above! Lava poured from giant cracks in the earth that split open with the next great step! The very elements seemed out of wack as deadly lightning clouds gathered and wind whipped sand into suffocating clouds!

            Raven swore to herself as Lynx-Oozaru raged, bent on destruction. She barely moved out of the way as a white-hot jet of flames burst past her. With a quick decision, she knew that it was better not to transform also, it was better to stay small at a time like this. 

Another jet of flamed roared by and there was a slight crackling sound! It took a few seconds to realize the source of the fire. 'OWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!! She flew around the air, beating fire out of her tail, a few tears in eyes. "Owe," hugging her tail she stuck a tongue out at Oozaru-Lynx, who did the same. Raven pulled down an eyelid in the true, anime fashion and was engulfed in flames. A little smoke drifted off her hair and that little puff of smoke escaped from her mouth when she opened it, "damn…"

Within a few seconds, Lynx-Oozaru was moving away, destroying everything in her path. Raven, still smoldering, followed, but very far behind. _Maybe, just Maybe she'll regain herself,_ Raven thought hopefully. This was the situation she'd not been wanting though, _no real training going on, and she'll be exhausted afterward._ She winced as a volcano rose out of the ground, spewing molten earth, _that's gonna leave a mark! _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lynx's sensitive nose twitched, life forms. In the distance her sharp eyes could pick up the glittering lights of a city. She licked her fangs and proceeded towards it, itching to flatten it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

What Raven saw almost made her stop dead. It was a city, and the Oozaru was heading strait for it, "Shit." _Lynx, I'm soo sorry, but this is to keep you from smashing that up._ Sadly, a shining, blue disk formed in her hands. With one last look, it shot from her, spinning in the air. Time seemed to stop for a split second, then it curved and sliced through the base of the giant tail!

An earsplitting roar broke through the air. The tail thrashed and withered on the ground. Lynx-Oozaru took a few trembling steps, and fell out of Oozaru, rapidly shrinking back to her normal form and coming to rest in a clump of trees.

Raven breathed a sigh of relief and landed quickly. She picked up Lynx, who was sleeping soundly and flew her back to CC, where she was put in bed.

She closed the door to Lynx's room quietly, behind her Bulma asked, "I guess that didn't go well."  There was concern in her voice instead of displeasure. 

Raven sighed, and walked downstairs, flopping on a couch "first times can be tough, but I can make her tail grow back."

"Like you did when Goten accidentally ripped off Trunks's in training?"

Raven laughed when she remembered that, "yea, it just has to do with a special type of ki which forces the growth of a new one. I had to figure that out over time because I had the tendency to loose my tail in nasty fights when I was younger."

Bulma nodded, "it must hurt to get a tail pulled off, I saw it happen to Goku, or it broke off at least."

Raven hid a shudder, "yes, it does hurt." There was a clunk upstairs and she stood up, "hmm, who could that be?" 

There was a yelp of pain and the banging of someone falling down the stairs. An ashen-faced Lynx stumbled in and Raven caught her just before she fell. Lynx sobbed, "d-didn't do it, I l-l-lost control?" 

Raven bent down and hugged her in a "big sister" fashion, "its ok, you don't have to cry, c'mon, first times are tough, _I_ couldn't even do it properly my first time."

Lynx buried her head in Raven's soft gi, "all I remember is seeing the moon, then all of it is blank, I hurt people didn't I?! I'm so ashamed!"

"No, nobody was hurt, everything was fine, there is _nothing_ to be ashamed of." Raven Set her on the couch and looked her in the eye, "it was awesome, you did better than I thought, your really good so stop feeling bad, just try a little harder next time."

Lynx sniffed and nodded, "ok, I'll try harder next time."

"That's the spirit!" Raven said happily, "now, why not head up to bed and in the morning I'll get your tail regrown!"

Lynx smiled, and jumped somewhat unsteadily off the soft, overstuffed sofa and raced up the stairs. In her room (which she'd gotten not too long ago) she looked out the window. There the moon glowed so high up. She uttered a soft, "wow!" She'd never actually seen it before ,well not for very long because of Oozaru and it was beautiful. Looking farther into the sky, she saw hundreds of stars winking and twinkling like little lamps. But she new better, with Raven pointing out, a lot of those were planets, not stars. After looking at the stars for a few more minutes she climbed into bed, wrapping her fingers around her tanto like a favorite stuffed animal. The last thing she though of before drifting off to a peaceful sleep was the surge of strength she felt before she transformed. In her sleep she smiled, she's really enjoyed that feeling… 


	13. War For One Begins

Ahh, back in writing again…

War for One Begins… 

            "…Prince Vegetan, we near the planet earth your highness." A Saiyan in dark armor bowed.

 A blood red cloak swirled as the prince turned from looking out the huge window into space "good, ready the troops, five score imperial Saiyans should hold well against a mere handful."

The man bowed again and left quickly, doing what he was told. Vegetan laughed, "puny earth traitors, they shall soon learn why it is futile to stand up to the mighty Prince Vegetan!!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"FURY AYSEL!!!" Raven shouted and a milky, white beam shot out of her hands towards Vegeta, which he just barely dodged! Nearby the Gravity Room's controls read out 950g.

            "NICE BRAT, HOW ABOUT THIS, GALICK GUN!!!" He roared, Raven charged up a quick Kamehameha Wave and they clashed with massive force! Both beams twisted and writhed madly, fighting to overcome each other. Vegeta grunted and sent more energy into his. Raven yelled out and her's doubled in size, matching Vegeta's and then in a burst of brilliant light, both attacks were canceled out! Both Saiyans, panting and sweating, refused to stop training.

            Ki swirled silver around Raven as she jumped into her Super Saiyan form, her hair became streaked with silver and her eyes violet as a silvery aura blasted around her. Vegeta didn't have to do so, he'd already transformed! In less time it took to blink, they were attacking, unleashing an onslaught of attacks! Raven was on the offensive, fighting to hit every inch of her opponent that she could possibly hit. Vegeta let his guard down for a fraction of a second, but it was enough, her fist found his gut. Vegeta gasped and crumpled over, a little blood leached from has mouth. 

Raven smirked and hovered nearby, "gettin' old Vegeta."

Vegeta regained himself and attacked, this time offensive, doling out punches and kicks and small blasts. A little silver caught his eye and in a flash, Raven's silvery tail was clutched in his hand, his evil smirk on his face, "young and stupid I say!" He said loudly, as if to regain his hurt pride at the pained expression on her face.

"Well old fart, O wise one, let go and FIGHT!!" 

She lunged at the Vegeta's tail, and sunk her teeth into the furry appendage. Vegeta howled in pain and jumped around, attempting to dislodge her. "BRAT, INSUBORDINATION, LET GO!!" 

He bounced around, she finally let go, but the second she did so, even before Vegeta could attack again, the gravity turned off so suddenly that they both went flying painfully into the ceiling. Bulma was standing in the doorway, a worried look on her face. Vegeta powered down and landed in front of her, "what is it woman!"

Raven, still rubbing her head said, "yea, give some warning next time jeez!"

Bulma sniffed stiffly, "in my lab I've detected a ship heading for earth."

Raven dropped out of the air, not on purpose, and landed with a thump on her behind, "WHAT!! It's too soon!" She breathed deep and held her head in her hands, "oh no, a month early, damn it! We're not ready!" She banged her head repeatedly on the floor, muttering, "damn it damn it damn IT!!"

Vegeta had assumed his "I'm gonna scowl and look angry" pose complete w/ crossed arms, "I'd best let Kakarot know."

Raven counted her fingers, "and Kakarot Spawner, and Gohan. Leave out the others, like Piccolo, this is a Saiyan's fight!" She laughed evilly, "some might loose their tails." 

Vegeta just raised an eyebrow at this comment, it was silent for a little while until Bulma gasped, "Lynx!"

Raven and Vegeta said in union, "huh?" and then looked at each other. 

"Bardock is out training with her, and he doesn't know their close!"

Vegeta uttered a string of foul curses that would make any young child cover their ears and go "LALALALALALA" while Raven sprinted out of the room. Vegeta halted her since he'd been standing by the exit, "I'll go find them brat!"

She bit his hand to get him to let go of her shoulder, as soon as he let up his grip she ran out yelled, "I'M NOT, I'm getting my scouter, I remember he had his before leaving today!"  

Vegeta caught up and thought for a second, "that _would_ be faster since time isn't taken up getting out there, then coming back."

Raven rolled her eyes, "duh smart one, I swear, sometimes the all mighty prince of Saiyans has the intelligence of a third class dolt." She disappeared into her room. The angered yells and numerous crashes meant she was tearing the place apart in her search.

"WHERE IS IT!!!!" She screamed and ripped her mattress off the bed stand!

Bulma, very pale and scared slightly, spoke up, "it's in my lab…"

Raven whipped around, "let's go get it, I hope it's not taken apart and whatnot!"

 With a speedy trip to Bulma's lab, Raven collided with the heavy metal door, expecting to break it down, but instead only injuring her head. "OWWW!!!!!"

            Bulma stifled a laugh, "I see I've finally made it Saiyan proof."

            Raven shot a look of acid, "just do the combination to open the place!"  
            Bulma tapped in the set of numbers in the keypad that opened the door. Right on the first table in the startlingly white room was Raven's blue glass scouter. Raven lunged at it, grabbed it and fell onto the floor, during this time fixing it over her ear. She stood up, hand on the big blue button, "damn, all I hear is fuzzy, it should be clear…"

            Bulma said, "I didn't do a thing to it."

            Raven pressed it again, "shoot, why are they not in range?! This thing has a distance of several hundred _light-years_!"

            "Do remember," Bulma said, "they could be training in an unstable environment, interfering with the communication signals."

            "LIKE?!"

            "Bardock was training her near a highly active volcano today, the eruptions are probably blocking all or most signals."

Swearing and cursing she removed it and almost ripped off the little door to some of the electronics and rearranged some of the wires with it angrily…

*************************************************************

Bardock smiled at his student, who was in deep concentration. Her palms were turned skyward as she faced the crater of the ancient volcano. Her hands began to glow red and the air hummed deeply. Underneath their feet the ground rumbled.

Red-hot magma burst out of the rocky ground, steam shot up in searing jets! The lava flew in massive columns into the great sky, as if it wanted to burn the clouds! Lynx deepened her thought; her powers wrapped around one of the geysers she created. The steam from the hot ground twisted and fought, but bowed to her will!. She thrust it towards ones of the springs of lava, and snapped her wrist in a circular movement! With an awesome roar a tornado came out of the steam and rushed towards the molten rock! 

For a second it disappeared as it hit the column, but came the lava stream bent and hot winds rushed. It formed into a giant, red cyclone, spewing the land with hot rock!

Lynx was standing waist deep in lava, and thought nothing of it, she pulled her hands farther apart, straining a little from the resistance of natures power. But as the distance grew, the tornado made a gurgling sound as it sucked up more lava, and doubled in size! She grabbed a bolt of lightning out of nowhere and tossed it at her creation, charging it with mystical black electricity! A growl began deep in her throat and her tail lashed as it became a yell!  Jagged pieces of ice flew from the ground, glowing blue and white. With a flick of her tail, those two became part of the tornado!

Now a revolving mass of lightning, ice, and lava roared and ripped at the earth, held in control by the Saiyan of the elements! With a last scream, she threw her hands in union towards the ground, and with a boom and a grating sound, the awesome mass plummeted down into the volcano, and the earth stilled once again!

   Panting and sweating from the energy it took to do such a thing, she flew upwards to Bardock and gave him a small smile, "did I do well?"

Bardock chuckled, "you did better than I could ever imagine, I felt your energy flood into the earth, and become a part of it for a while, very well done."

Lynx looked at the cooling mass of lava and the hole her creation made when she'd plunged in into the ground. "I now feel power I've never felt before in my life." She called a spark of lightning and held it in her hand, "when I was young I always loved storms, earthquakes, anything powerful and earth oriented, I never imagined it was because of this!" She extinguished the spark by clenching her fist, "now I can control the strength inside me and it's all thanks to you Bardock!"

He raised an eyebrow, "I barely did anything than teach you to fly, spar, and use energy. It's your spirit and determination that's gotten you this far."

Lynx nodded, "I guess your right…boy I wish Bra had seen that!"

"Hmm, yea, alright, let's take a five minutes break and back to training, no slackin' off now/"

Lynx smiled and left to get a drink of water from a stream nearby, or more accurately, a stream of water the summoned from the earth earlier. Bardock sighed and shook his head, sometimes she did waste her powers a bit, _but every kid does that, she'll learn not to waste it eventually_. He looked through the green eyeglass of his scouter as it all of the sudden started to beep and read numbers, _odd_.

*************************************************************

Raven said a triumphant, "yes!" As her scouter showed a communication link was opened. She said into it once the blue eyepiece was fixed over her eye, "Bardock, can you hear me?!"

There was a few minutes of silence and a , "yea.."

Raven did a happy dance and was about to say when he said again, "I see some off numbers, have you any idea who or what they are?!"

Raven yelled, "yes I know, their coming, the Saiyans are close, I can feel them now, can't you?!"

Another pause and a "yes, I can, I'm coming back right now…!" The connection was then lost.

Bulma asked anxiously, "are they coming?"

"Lynx and Bardock are on their way home." Raven put down her scouter, "and next time, don't disable the power wire and say you didn't do anything." She put a lot of sarcasm in the "anything" almost instantly triggering an eruption from the blue haired genius.

Bulma got her angry look, "don't you talk to me like that young lady!"

"Like what?"

It happened in a flash of silver, and the evil spatula of Doom connected with the Saiyan's unfortunate nose. Raven went cross-eyed and held her nose, since it really hurts if someone hits your nose. Bulma looked satisfied, "next time you won't."

Raven stuck out her tongue and thought _I didn't even see that, and I'm a Saiyan!_ "I'll go get Goku, Goten and Gohan."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crisp, cold air swept through Raven's hair as she flew through the mountains. She dropped down lower so that she barely skirted the tree line. A rainbow of goldens, reds and oranges rushed past her eyes, fall was already in the mountains. Shr broke into a clearing, sailing over a deep, clear lake. She skimmed her hand on the surface of the water, watching little fishes dart away. She jerked skyward right before she collided with the high cliff that rose up from the north side. 

Now she flew with to speed, having wasted enough time. A reassuring site was the wisp of smoke gently rising over the trees. Raven breathed the cool air in through her mouth, tasting the maple wood smoke. She landed hastily in the smooth yard, hearing the bubbling stream down the hill before dashing inside.

"Hello Raven," Chichi said absentmindedly, "Goten isn't here."

Raven let of a string of cursing that would make any sailor blush deeply, and she just barely avoided the Raging Frying Pan of Death and Destruction! Raven glared at her aunt, "they're here…"

Chichi gasped and almost fainted. Raven grabbed her hand and pushed her into a chair and handed her a glass of water, "sometimes I'm more mature when it comes to some things," Raven sighed.

Chichi gulped down the water and said, "I'm sorry, I should get a hold of myself," tears shimmered in her eyes, "but I just don't want to see my babies fighting again! Why can't we all live in peace!"

"Chichi," Raven sighed, "when the entire universe is in peace with each other, there would _be_ a universe! It just isn't possible, there will always be war!"

Chichi sniffed, "I know, but I can wish."

Raven snorted, "your wasting your time, and this stalling in wasting mine! Where is Goku and the others?!

Chichi thought for a second, "their off farther in the mountains training…" Chichi found she was now talking to naught but air.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"GOKU!" Raven yelled in glee as she saw the four black dots in the air way off. With a burst of speed that left trees behind her windblown, she blasted off towards them.

Goku turned when he saw her, "hi Raven!"

Goten did a jump in the air, "yea, you're here, let's spar!"

Raven gave Goku an urgent look, "no Goten, save your energy, their here, can't you feel them now?!"

Goku paused for a second and nodded, "now that I think about it I can feel them, their very close."

On the ground Jace and Gohan flew up, the first of the two very pale, "no, it's too soon…" He broke off shuddering, "once they find out I'm alive and a traitor," Jace gulped, "I'll be executed…"

Raven patted his back in a sympathetic way, but not letting him see her smirk, "it's ok, we won't let 'em have you."

Goten sniggered, Goku cuffed him, "hold hands, I'll get us to capsule corporation the fast way."

Raven shrugged and put a hand on her uncle's shoulder. Goten put his hand on her shoulder and Gohan's. Jace brought up the end with his tail just barely touching Gohan. Goku smiled and put a hand to his head.

The same feeling of getting tugged her feet swept through Raven, as the mountains became a blur and a rush of air! She felt as if the was immobilized in this position. In an instant, they were standing the front lawn of Capsule Cooperation. 

"Good timing!" Goten laughed as Bardock and Lynx landed at the exact same time they got there.

Raven looked urgent, "we need to prepare, to sort things out. It wouldn't be good to go rushing into battle without a plan.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A dull mechanical voice announced in the corridors of a Saiyan war ship, "Well come to planet earth, you are now parked outside the atmosphere of this planet."

Prince Vegeta donned his black battle armor, and marched out of his quarters, blood colored cape swirling behind him like a lacy curtain of death. Troops already assembled in the hallways bowed to him as he passed, showing great loyalty to their confident leader.

As the massive door slid open to allow him into the docking area. He pointed to a officer, who's mark on his armor stated him as a Captain, "you, lead a score of soldiers, scout out all strong power levels and exterminate them."

The officer kneeled for a second and was off to do as ordered. Vegetan sneered, this would be easy. Within a few minutes, twenty white Saiyans pods were blasting out of the docking area into the dark recesses of space, bound for mother earth. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The Saiyans of earth were in Bulma's lab. Bardock and Raven stood side by side against a back wall. Vegeta was off in a corner, arms folded, eyes closed in deep thought. Goten and Trunks were off in a cleared area, practicing the fusion dance. Goku was reassuring Jace that he wasn't going to die. Gohan was explaining about battle to Lynx, who was listening closely. Bulma was crouched over something she was working on, mumbling to herself every now and then.

Raven sighed deeply, and turned to Bardock, "so, what are the odds?"

He grunted, "not good."

Raven's tail twitched, "well, we'll still give it our all, but I have a plan." She smirked.

Bardock looked at her sideways, "and what is that?"

"Well," she started, "they must have large numbers with high power levels. It would be very stupid to face them all head on sooo, we play hit and run, there one instant, gone the next. Wraiths in the deepest of night, silent killers. They'll be unaware of us until their numbers grow few, then they'll worry, become jumpy and uneasy. They'll start to fight among themselves, further weakening their ranks."

Vegeta opened his eyes, he's been listening, "a plan of cowardice."

Raven snorted, "Well obviously you haven't thought of everything. And mark my words, there will be a head to head battle, I can guarantee that."

Vegeta glared at her, "do what you want then brat."

Raven and Bardock each smirked at each other, that was the princes subtle way of agreeing. 

Lynx chirped up, "where's Bra?"

Raven looked around, the little clone of her mother wasn't in sight. "Hmm," she thought and left quickly to go find her. Bra's energy signal was totally hidden, making it slightly difficult. But Raven, having lived here ever since that day she, Trunks, and Goten had gotten back from their little trip in time. She checked the little girl's most common hiding places, like the crawl space and the small room at the very top of CC, the steamy jungle made by Bulma's father for his pets.

After many futile searches, she stopped and bit her lip, thinking. Then an idea came up. _Why did I check the hardest places first?!_ She thought furiously and swept off. The door to Bra's room was slightly ajar. She crept in ever so quietly, and saw no one. Then a quiet sniff brought her attention to the bed. Raven crouched down and came face to face with Bra.

Bra had tear steaks on her cheeks and quickly rubbed her eyes, making it look like she hadn't been crying, but she sniffed again and said, "Raven I'm scared."

"It's alright to be afraid your first battle. It's only natural for a beginner." Raven told her soothingly.

"I know, but what if daddy finds out I'm afraid, what will he think?"

"Well I bet he was petrified his first time, tail between his legs."

Bra laughed, "maybe….maybe."

"What's up, anything else on your mind?" Raven asked. Bra shook her head, "than let's get back to the others." Raven swung the giggling girl onto her back. "I'll even give you a ride!"

Bra giggled and wrapped her tail around Raven's waist for support and yelled, "giddy up!"

Raven laughed and set off a at a jog through the house, Bra laughing all the way. Trunks sighed an eyebrow as they pair burst into the lab, collided with Goten, and went into fits of hysterical laughter.

"I DID IT"!!!!!!!!!!!!

All eyes turned to Bulma, who had a look of triumph on her face as she pointed to a row of potted plants. They were strangely pointed and shrubby with a blue hint of the leaves, plus there were little bean pods hanging of them, very odd. Raven raised an eyebrow, "you grew plants?"

Bulma waggled a finger, "not just any plants. I snagged five sensu beans from Raven's stash." She paused as the named yelled in anger, "and I made them grow to full size in only fifteen minutes!"

"Wow! Goku exclaimed, "that's great! Now we can give a better fight and when we get hurt of our energy is low, we just eat one!"

Raven snorted, "that's kinda the point Goku."

Goku did his famous scratch and grin and laughed.

"Anyway," Raven said, "anyone good with makeup, I need your help…hehehe…"


	14. Saiyan Sneak

Saiyan Sneak 

Lynx bent over an orb of milky, gray smoky quartz, concentrating the mists of the early morning's fog into it's deaths. It responded by giving off a soft glow, and when touched it felt cool, not cold, but not warm either. The held it up and grinned, then she watched with interest as Bulma and the newly arrived Chichi fussed and bustled around Raven, obviously doing something of great importance. The other Saiyan was now clothed with her own long, black, satin cloak, old ragity, colorless garbs, and worn leather sandals. What Lynx found really curious was Raven's tail was hidden in the leg of her old, graying pants, coiled around an ankle to stop it from showing, but it was odd because Raven never, ever liked her tail out of sight or wrapped around her waist, let alone hidden in her pants.

            Bulma handed Raven a mirror, "is that what you wanted?"

            Raven nodded after inspecting herself, "yep, thanks much."

            Lynx gasped a Raven turned around, she was barely recognizable! Her bangs, which were normally dark blue, were now a deep shade of gray, so was the rest of her hair that wasn't hidden by the hood of her cloak. Even though her eyes were shaded from the hood, Lynx could tell now they were steely colored, not obsidian black. What appeared as fine wrinkles traced down her face, giving her the look that she'd aged about 80 years!

            Raven took a few steps and turned, "very nice," she said, "exactly what I needed!"

            Chichi surveyed her work proudly, "I hoped that would help, by the way, why do you need to look like that?"

            Raven pulled the hood over her face no only one, ice steel eye showed, in a hoarse voice she said, "the tailed ones from the planet of plants will get a little surprise." She laughed a high, evil cackling laugh that would send shudders though even the bravest of souls. "I will come in the fog of night….like the wolf unto its prey…. I will strike like the cobra, my fangs sinking deep into their hearts….I will make fear burn into their very souls….freeze their blood…. stop the breath in their throats…."

            Bulma shuddered, "have fun…."  She broke off.

            Lynx held out the gray orb out to Raven, "just hold it in your hands and think of fog, and it will come."

            Raven took it and looked it over, "thank you, this will come in handy."

            Lynx smiled as Raven nodded and swept off, cloak swirling behind her.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Twenty Saiyan pods had left the ship of Saiyans, and so twenty craters were bored into the earth's surface at their landing. The captain of the group exited his ship first, cautiously surveying the land. They had landed in a clearing, not that it had mattered, anywhere would have been fine. But they were surrounded by, dense, mountain forests. Far off he could hear a stream gurgling past. _A water source close by, land seems uninhabited three hundred miles square_ He went on making mental notes as the score of troops under his command spread out in pairs, making sure the area was clear of any enemies. 

            Five minutes alter, he was reported to that there no sign of life within a hundred mile area. The captain nodded and began to bark out orders in a getting a small base camp set up. Since no readings except puny earthlings crept up on his scouter, he decided it was a necessary task to make a camp. That would also impress his prince when he came.

            As night fell upon the small camp. Small fires began to burn. A few Saiyans laughed as other gorged on the prey they caught. A thick haze began to form, becoming swirling clouds of gray. Not that this would bother Saiyans as they made their fires bigger because they could, the fog hid them well. 

            "Arik, go get some more wood," a very burly Saiyan boomed in a rather British accent, he shoved a small Saiyan out into the fog, "and be quick."

            The Saiyan called Arik mumbled curses to himself and trudged gloomily through the white vapor. He ran right into a big tree and yelled in pain, clasping where he'd smacked his head. He kicked the tree in a manner that an angry child would and it toppled down, though only partway.

            A high pitched laugh came from behind it and a small robed figure hobbled from the forest, in a hoarse, creepy voice the person said, "ya have ta do better than that sonny to crush a tree like that." She limped over to him, leaning heavily on her staff, patted his cheek in an extremely mocking way, and limped on.

            As is, Arik was very pissed that someone would even really sneak up on him, _then_ they insulted him, _and_ was naught but an old, crippled, weak earth person. He raced up to her and yelled out, "state you name, earthling, you are now of a prisoner of the Saiyan crown!"

            "Oh go boil your tail." She sighed and kept on walking/limping. She walked strait into the firelight of tha massive bonfire, sat down with creaky bones and a satisfying groan, and snatched a cooking fish and munched on it and threw it away, "phaw, yek, ya need ta learn how ta properly roast a water swimmer there boys."

            There was a puzzled silence from the group o Saiyans. _Who_ would walk right into a camp of powerful warriors, sit down in the best place by the fire, and insult the _captain's_ cooking _and_ throw it away?

             "What," she stated, "mongoose got your tongue?" She listened to the quiet after this and let out her high, eerie laugh, and immediately saw the reaction when the few tails in sight poofed up like a bottlebrush, meaning they were creeped out. "I know what you're here for, and it won't come by easy."

            This instantly brought words to the captain's mouth, though even he was nervous about this newcomer, "how would you know that?"

            "I know things you never will boy."

            "Like?"

            "Like your prince has declared you and your fellows dispensable, a grain of sand that can be blown away in the breeze."

            The captain grimaced as he said, "what my lord wishes shall be his."

             She laughed, "so be it tailed one, though I know what you are here for, and it is close."

            Mumbles traveled through the group and she continued, "the insolent brat has left the safety of the earth Saiyan's hand, she is to the west, searching for you to take out, thinking she can do it alone."

            The captain of the Saiyans stood up, "west?!"

            Raven, or the old earth seer nodded, "take a course wet by north west, you will come upon a deep, mountainous lake there. Deep in the water, there is a cavern filled with air. Due to her elemental control, she can breathe when there is little oxygen. But she has stupidly let down her guard, thinking she'd be safe there."

            No sooner had the words left her mouth, she was alone. Raven, in her real voice, chuckled to herself. Not one left and they never questioned her about the truth in her words. From her robes she drew out a kit. Inside it has all kinds of shiny toys that could disable a ship for a long time. The very closest pod she pried off a layer of the strong metal and went to work. With only a few snips of the wire cutters and a few relining, it was  reduced to a useless piece of junk.

 This went on until she was finished with every single pod. By then it had been a while, no doubt the Saiyans were on their return. Raven whistled Goku's flying nimbus and hopped on, "Capsule Corporation." She said firmly and it took off without a sound. Unbeknownst to her, one Saiyan had stayed behind. He sniggered and took off, following far behind the lying phony and on his scouter; he called the mother ship for reinforcements….  

            ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yea, that was kinda short. Oh well, some fighting soon soon. 


	15. First Clash

Sittin' at the computer whilst pondering next chapter, brain freeze/writers block runs high and far. Then, like a redeemer, THIS HOUR HAS 22 MINUTES plays in the background. Ahh, those who know the greatness of that and the Red Green Show probably couldn't resist a few chuckles. Also mixed with Royal Canadian Air Farces, THE Chicken Cannon Canada's only weapon of Mass destruction, aimed Exxon Ontario Primer loaded with sticky hair gel,  pine needles, toast, raspberry jam, hospital food, and gummy weasels AIM FIRE!!! So, I've _Finally_ gotten to the next chapter, hailed on by CANADIAN HUMOR, GO CANADA!!! (note, not Canadian, but ya gotta luv 'em aye) **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "PARADISE" BY PRINE JOHN!!!  Just gonna alter it a bit. **

The First Clash 

           Bulma tapped her fingers on a lab table, bemused. Now the source of her grin was not unheard. Actually it was an uproar of stuff falling over and curses of anger from the nearby broom closet. No, No, not _that_, but an angry Saiyan determined to remove a set of cloths that refused to be removed. Everyone in the lab, which was Bardock Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, Bra, Lynx, Jace, and the fag (ahem I mean Yamcha *_cough cough_**dike**_cough_*) Nobody had any idea whom contacted the latter of the group of the upcoming battle, in reality, Vegeta and his purple haired son, Trunks, were placing high bets on how long it took before he/it/WOMAN got killed. 

          "AHH, STUPID THING!! *CRASH* WON'T COME OFF *KABOOM*"!!!

          "Raven," Bulma finally sighed while Bra and Lynx stifled giggles, tails twitching, "Raven it's not that advanced, it's a _button_."

          Silence, "I knew that…where did you say you put my gi?"

          "Saiyans," Bulma murmured, which was answered by an 'I heard that!' from the closet. "It was on the shelf, I think it'd be on the floor now."

          "Riiiiiiiiight…." Raven said as more stuff clambered around in her search. "FOUND THEM!!"

          Trunks laughed, "took you long enough."

          WHAM!! The door flew open. On the threshold stood a rather ruffled looking, female version of Goku, but definitely more ruffled looking. A bucket had somehow attached itself to her foot, and in her time on the broom closet a mop must have attacked her, there were only a few scorched remains left in the wake of destruction. She blew a lock of jet-black hair out her eyes, smoothing out a gi of the same, dark color. She tightened a silvery belt that secured her black gi pants up. 

          "Waz everyone lookin' at?" She insisted, "s'not everyday that mops turn on you all teeth and claw." 

          "Nothing," chuckled Bardock, "nothing nothing nothing. How did it go?"

          Raven raised and eyebrow and sank into a chair, closing her eyes, tail switching back and forth. "Complete idiocy, all left me alone once I'd told them where that nice explosive was. Hopefully they got a _lovely_ surprise when rock, lake, and such came tumbling down upon those thick heads. They need some sense beat into them." She looked up and grinned, "sometimes I can't believe I'm a Saiyan seeing some of the dim things they do."

          Goten nudged his dad as Goku laughed and did the famous Son Scratch&Grin.  

          "So," Vegeta sneered, "what do we do now? Your plan was trash, once they get no signal from their party than the entire ship comes. What would your intelligent thinking get us into then? Hmm?"

          Raven cracked her knuckles, "then we'll open up a hearty can of kick ass stew, hold the vegetables!" There were murmurs of agreement as tails lashed in anticipation of a battle. 

          "Haven't you ever thought their numbers might be too great to deal with?" Vegeta asked, scowling.

          Goku sighed, "Vegeta, why are you always so negative?"

          "He is right son," Bardock said strongly, "only Vegeta and I have ever been with an _army_ of Saiyans and even though they're strong, when they want something, their smart, fast, vicious and determined." 

          "But," Trunks said quietly, "we'll win right."

          Silence

          "Of course we will." Raven jumped enthusiastically, "we'll be 'em and keep our planet and people."

          "I can't believe all this is happening just because of me." Lynx whispered, "I thought I was just a normal, parentless human that just had a tail because I was strange, not because I was part of another race."

          "Saiyans want power," Raven said, "I admit, becoming strong is my wish too. But they want you to conquer other planets. They've done so by destroying the entire population, but with one that can control elements, water, fire and earth, they think you'd give them better possibilities. Akin to on a planet abundant with water that resists Saiyans, you could form drought, famine, and volcanoes, once they were weakened so much they couldn't oppose Saiyan rule, than they'd have to give up."

          Silence prevailed after this. All of the jumped when a loud buzzing noise erupted from one of the computers, Vegeta even went high enough to crash his head on the high ceiling. But, since Bulma was smart enough to know a bunch of Saiyans lived in her household, made it indestructible, so Vegeta's spiky hair was hurt more than the ceiling. To say the least it'd been smashed flat, and to see Vegeta with such a new hairstyle, at least temporarily, made a few people snigger. Within a few seconds with an audible "sproing" it leaped back into it's normally, flame-like self that could stab someone like a dull kitchen knife. 

          Bra clasped her hands to her ears, though she wasn't suffering as much as the pureblooded Saiyans hearing, "mommy turn it off!"

          Bulma lunged at the machine that was producing a sound that could permanently damage one's hearing, did a dramatic leap, her hand landing on the big BLUE button as she tumbled inelegantly to the floor. The noise stopped and she got to her feet, panting like she'd run a four-minute mile.

                    "Woman what was that all about!" Vegeta yelled, nursing his head that now supported one of those huge, red anime bumps that looked remarkably like an overgrown zit. 

          Bulma was pale like before, her hands trembled as she laid them gently on her white lab coat to smooth it down, "more are coming…"

          Raven held back the urge to bang her head repeatedly on the cold, metal counter until she either killed so many brain cells that she'd be an idiot, or knocked herself out. She forced herself to say in a strained voice, "how many?"

          Bulma's blue eyes looked to every Saiyan in the room, "four score."

          "UHHHHHGGG!!!!!" Trunks yelled! "THAT'S EIGHTY!!!"

          "Quality over quantity Trunks," Goku said cheerfully, trying to break the tense atmosphere, and failing horribly as Saiyans who knew the home planet glared. 

          "Don't forget the twenty I left without a ride home." Raven pointed out. "but don't loose hope, we can _win_!" 

          "Yea," Goku walked around, patting the backs of those he knew wouldn't reach over and strangle him, "she's right, we _can_ win!"  

          "You know," Raven said "this is a special event that calls for a special weapon!"

          The others groaned as she dashed out of the lab, only to return exactly 19.284120984712908470928479120 seconds later with….

          "A naginata!!" She held up proudly. It's smooth five-foot lacquered teak staff; adorned with brass designs so intricate it was only a master's work, capped with eighteen inches of curved cruel, deadly sharp steel. 

          She gave it a test swipe, moving with the weapon as it they were one, flowing gracefully like oil. There wasn't a sound as it passed through a  metal chair, but it fell apart in two pieces, neatly cut but the razor sharp blade. She chuckled, "I dub it my tail slasher." The others shuddered. She held up a little capsule, "this is loaded with sharp and shinnies too!" She transferred it to her tail and stashed it in her right boot.

          Vegeta indicated he wanted to see it with a gesture of his hand and she held it out. He took it grumpily as she tested the blade and as soon as his finger touched it, a few drops of blood spilled from his thumb. He raised an eyebrow, "where did this come from?"

          "Made it," Raven replied, "nice isn't it? it's my best yet!"

          Gohan, for a second forgetting the danger to some asked, "made it!? How?"

          Raven took back her naginata from Vegeta, who licked the blood off his thumb. "The furnace to capsule cooperation makes a nice forged, it provides steady, even heat and metal can be set into it to heat up to working temp. And if anyone has noticed I got an anvil and forging tools down there, I got some from a smith near Goku's, he made them for me."

          "Ahh," Gohan said.

          "You know," Raven noticed, back to her battle mode, "I can't see how or why a pansy school teacher would take part in this, I mean, you don't train much and gotten weak Gohan, even Goten is catching up quick to your power level."

          Gohan snorted, "s'cuse me, I wouldn't be talking, I'm am still strong than-"

          "boot to the head," WATHUMP!!!

          "OWW, YOUR BOOTED ME IN THE HEAD!!" Gohan screamed, "I WASN'T READY!!"

          Raven scowled, "proves my point, a true warrior is always ready for anything, especially a surprise attack."

          "WELL I WASN'T EXPECTING IT!!"

          'What, should I send you a letter next time? THAT'S WHY IT'S A SURPRISE ATTACK YOU BOOKWORM!!" Raven fumed, "AND IF-"

          "Enough!" Bardock roared, Gohan cowered, Raven winced. "Fighting like children when we should be getting ready to fight! Have you ever thought about what might happen if they storm here! We need to find a battle site, NOW!"

          "Cool it Barducky," Bra yelled, a tear was in her eye, "YOUR ALWAYS YELLING! STOP IT!!"

          "So," Bulma said, "where we your planning to fight?"

          "Ocean!" Shouted Goten, he got weird looks. 

          "I'd say an arid region, like a desert or something." Added Trunks

          "No cover," Bardock said, "why not a forest?"

          "Mountain! We go to a mountain!"

          "What to get thrown into?" Bardock sneered, "A forest provides cover."

          "I say mountain!"

          "Forest!"

          "Mountain!"

          "Forest!" 

          "MOUNTAIN!!"

          "FOREST!!"

          "FOREST MOUNTAIN!!" Lynx snapped with her tail lashing angrily "that makes everybody happy!"

          "Wow," said Raven in awe at her young friend and her rare temper, "Forest Mountain it is!"

          If Vegeta and Bardock were four year olds they would have either,    a) stuck their tongues out at each other, b) started to fight, pulling hair and tails, or c) thrown anything closeted to hand at the other. But since they were grown up men, the just scowled, with crossed arms and turned away from one another.

          Goku nodded to everyone else, "well, let us be off, I'll use instant transmission, we have a fight to win!"

          "VICTORY!!" Lynx yelled and put her hand on Goku's arm, "We fight to win!"

          Vegeta, sour at having to be even close to his rival, leaned his long, monkey tail over and so very lightly touched Trunks's elbow with it. The purple-haired demi didn't even notice it, but Vegeta silently scowled when he saw Raven smirking at him. 

          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          In a flash they were standing in a vast, mountain forest, very much like the one Raven had met the Planet Vegeta Saiyans in disguise. A stream babbled along gently right next to them. Father along it crashed into rapids and waterfalls and boiling pools. The crisp air smelt clean and fresh, a slight hint of fall with the golden tinged foliage. Off a ways, a blue jay sounded and flew away in a silent flutter of swift wings. 

"Goku," Raven held warningly! 

          "It's awleright!" He said, showing his hands in nervousness at the female, even if it was his own niece. "They're all gone. And the open area makes a great battlefield. Relax!"

          "Their not here yet," Gohan said, looking around with his eyes and ki.

          "Great observation," Raven said sourly, "it only took the rest of us all of five seconds, are you sure you had a 4.0 GPA?"

          "Shove it brat! I get better grades than you!"

          Raven had mocking air to her voice, "at least I am a sophisticated Saiyan whom can create a pronunciation of vocabulary longer than two syllables, and didn't have to get pampered by a teary eyed harpy. Words my educated cousin, that's all they are, they cannot hurt me. Threats are only for one with little terminology. I find the normal four letter insults quite boring when formed into an insulting sentence, all I can do is laugh little tailless semi-Saiyan!"

          Gohan shut his mouth, he couldn't think of any comebacks. He missed his tail, which had never been able to come back, with this thought he mentally scowled at Piccolo who'd ripped off his fuzzy little tail! 

          Bra yawned and sat down on a bed of moss, "I'm bored, when will the fighting start?"

          "Soon," was all Vegeta said. Though he had a rough exterior, he was leaping with childish glee inside! He sought a first-class fight, and to boot his little brother's butt, a pleasure the noble prince had not had for a long many years! 

          And so they waited. For a while, they all stood. Gohan was mentally going over battle tactics that had not been used for many years. Jace was staring blankly at the water of the stream, mind in some faraway place. Goku was talking with Yamcha, who laughed nervously at something the Saiyan said. Both Trunks and Vegeta leaned against trees, arms crossed and eyes closed. Raven and Lynx silently stood side-by-side by Bra, tails strangely still. Goten was the first to break the quiet, with a loud, "I'm hungry!"

          Vegeta opened one eye at the insubordinate child, "go find some toadstools to eat, that'll do all of us a favor."

          Without a word Raven thrust her Naginata in the stream, lifting it above the water, a giant speared fish flopped hopelessly the end, life ebbing away. With a flick of her wrist, she flipped it into the air and caught it, and tossed it at her cousin. She wiped the blade on the grass and went back to her silent standing.

          Goten looked at the fish, "how am I supposed to eat it?"

          Trunks smacked his face, "you shove it in your mouth and swallow!"

          "Raw?!"

          "Look," Bardock said, "either shut up and eat it, or I'll force-feed it to you, you were the one complaining you were hungry!"

          "Geeze gramps," Goten grinned and pulled out a small knife and cleaned the fishy. He hesitated, looking at the pink, raw meat and then took a bite. Satisfied it wouldn't eat him first, he reduced it to nothing. "Yummy," Goten chirped happily. 

          Vegeta grumbled something about only pussies saying the word "yummy"! 

          I'm not a pussy!" Goten yelled loudly.

          Vegeta fumed, "Kakarot spawn, be _quiet_!"

          "Make me-"

          "SHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Raven hissed quietly, yet harshly, "_shut up, now! **Listen**!"_

          Everyone stood tense, wondering what the Saiyan girl was wanting them to listen for. Goten yelped when he heard an earsplitting crash nearby and quickly covered his mouth!. This boom was quickly followed by more. The noise seemed to go on forever, to last for eternity. Smoke rose into the sky from the area, fire roared in the trees! Then, all of the sudden, it was silent. Not the silence, where you only think it's silent, but it's not. This was the ever-lasting quiet, no birds chirped, not a leaf shuddered, and even the stream was hushed. 

          The Saiyans had landed, and even closer than at first thought. The sharp scent of burning wood and plants filled the air to bursting. Lynx slashed the air violently with her hand and the fire, caused from the Saiyan space pods, instantly went out. 

          Raven was the first to move! Head held high and her face set, she strode out into the woods, towards the crash site! She melted coolly into the dense forest growth, like a black panther on the hunt. Lynx and Bra, nodding to the rest, ran so they were caught up. Bardock glided after them, only to be followed by Trunks, and Goten, Goku and Gohan!. Vegeta threw a sour look at Jace and Yamcha before speeding off into the trees! Jace looked at Yamcha, who looked at him, Jace shrugged and sprinted off, leaving Yamcha alone.

          Bardock was flying in between the braches of a ancient oak tree when he heard song ahead of him. He paused to listen. It had almost had what earth people called western, ring to it. 

_When I was a young-in my parents would travel,_

_Down to planet Vegeta, where they had been born,_

_There's a crazy old king that is often remembered,_

_So many a time that my memories are worn, ……_

          Bardock was shocked to know the singer. It was Raven. He finally caught up with her. She was on the edge of a large clearing. Smoking pits in the ground where the small army had landed on earth. A breeze blew past, whipping a piece of spiky hair in his face. His granddaughter, with Bra and Lynx beside her, was facing the army, it was already lined up in battle fashion!. Only one was singing, in a gentle, determined voice that rang out for all to hear. It was a beacon of hope for the tiny earth protectors!

_And father, O mother, can't we go to Vegeta,_

_Down by the ole kingdom where heaven be lay,_

_I'm sorry my kid but your too late in askin',_

_Freeza the monster had destroyed it away, _

Hesitantly, Bardock put a hand on Raven's shoulder. It had been five years since he last was the fierce planet pirate. His cautious, non-open attitude was still there. But all so softly, softer than a clean ocean breeze, he sang along. It was a song he'd heard only once before, but the words were as fresh as a green sapling on his mind.

_Well before we'd travel right down to Vegeta,_

_Past the grand ole palace of the royal family,_

_Where the air smelled like battle and we'd shoot with our ki blasts,_

_But only the challengers, where all that we'd kill,_

Behind her, Raven heard a soft, gruff voice behind her joining along. She barely heard it. But it was Bardock. But near Bardock, another was singing too. It was a voice of pride and strength, so hardened by battle, it was like coarse stone. She turned her head o so much as she gathered a lungful of air, and saw Vegeta, and he was smirking!

_And father, O mother, can't we go to Vegeta,_

_Down by the ole kingdom where heaven be lay,_

_I'm sorry my kid but your too late in askin',_

_Freeza the monster had destroyed it away, _

_And Freeza the monster came with the strongest of armies,_

_He lied to the Saiyans and and promised false hopes and truths,_

_Well he used all the Saiyans until they'd become too strong,_

_And threw them away like a bag of old shit,_

_And father, O mother, can't we go to Vegeta,_

_Down by the ole kingdom where heaven be lay,_

_I'm sorry my kid but your too late in askin',_

_Freeza the monster had destroyed it away, _

_When I die let my soul become not bothered_

_Let my spirit find the old planet and race,_

_I'll almost to Vegeta ever so closer,_

_I'll halfway to Vegeta, with the kingdom waiting,_

_Closer to heaven, than I ever was,_

_And father, O mother, can't we go to Vegeta,_

_Down by the ole kingdom where heaven be lay,_

_I'm sorry my kid but your too late in askin',_

_Freeza the monster had destroyed it away, _

"VICTORY!!" Lynx threw back her head and screamed. 

          "VICTORY!! Bra yelled behind her!

          The earth Saiyans erupted into a chorus of "VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY VICTORY!!! YEA!!!!!"

          The Planet Vegeta Saiyans had stood tense as this al went on. They began working themselves into a frenzy now! Hooting war screams and yelling, they rallied and prepared for battle!

          Lynx took Raven's Naginata and held it high as lightning sparked from it's length, she was surrounded in an aura of blazing fire, "FOR EARTH!!"

          "FOR EARTH!" They all cried!

          Screaming a raging war cry, "FOR EARTH!" Raven, Bra and Lynx, charged into combat, eyes gleaming with battle lust. 


	16. Blood of Saiyans

Alo, chappy sixteen up and yea. Our fighters think they might have had it too easy soon, but as they find out this is only the tip of the iceberg. 

The Blood of Saiyans 

            Lynx, warrior lust rising in her eyes, was the first to reach the charging line of Saiyans! Breaking off from the others, her and Bra tag teamed a great brute of a Saiyan! Totally unprepared for the ferocity of the young female Saiyans, he fell to them in an instant, sinking to the ground without fight. Within seconds, a nimble, vicious woman warrior, with glowing eyes and a rugged tail challenged them, lashing out with swift attacks!. Bra's first punch cracked the armor, but it did not dull the woman's fight, if anything, she got more intense. The Saiyan warrior, pummeled by the duo, blocked their attacks. She saw a break in Bra's attack and hit her with a kick that sent the blue haired girl crashing into one of four Saiyans in a fierce battle against Raven! Lynx saw the woman Saiyan pause and struck like a viper as lightning shot out of her fingertips and knocked the woman out of the fight for good! Lynx joined up with Bra again, they nodded to each other and flew off to get another warrior fighting against them!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Now Vegeta was thoroughly enjoying himself. He had a fight going against three really strong fighters and was beating their ass's down. Not even needing to charge up to super Saiyan, this was less than a mere warm-up. He grabbed two by their mane of black hair and cracked their heads together with the sound of two coconuts. The two Saiyans, dimmed by their head injury, clawed at each other thinking they were the enemy! Vegeta chuckled and smashed their thick skulls together once more and let them drop to the ground, completely dazed. He went into combat with six more. He roared in rare glee, "quality over quantity!" He fell to kicking their butts, though at the same time wondered where the hell his brother was so he could give him the honor of a Super Saiyan whapping.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Just for flashy flashies, two voices in one yelled over the battlefield, "FUUUSION!! HAAAAAAAAA!!!" A lightning bright blast of light roared into the air! A purple streaked, black haired Saiyan stood in the middle of the light as it faded. In a rather metallic voice he said, "Gotenks is coming to town!" And charged with a yell into a group of planet Vegeta Saiyans, scattering them like bowling pins!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Bardock coolly looked a young Saiyan man in the eye, "you sure you want to fight me?"

            The man hesitated, and got in a nervous fighting stance, not a very good one per say. 

            Bardock chuckled softly, "so be it." He charged up a ball of ki in his palm and said, "last chance, do you know how many unnamed beings I've killed?"

            The man shook his head and gulped.

            "To many to count, oh and I've done it brutally too. I like to kill 'em slooooooooowly." Bardock gave the man a looked of pure spite. "Cut of their toes and let them bleed to death. Or do it the old Aztec, an earth race, way, that is, rip the still living hearts out of captured enemies." THUMP!!! Bardock looked down, the Saiyan opponent had passed out cold, spread eagle on the grass. Goku's father shrugged, "that's one way to beat 'em…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Not even breathing hard, Raven punch her way through a bunch and tapped Goku on the shoulder, who was in thought even as he laid out a few Saiyans. "Goku, do you have a bad feeling about this?" _This is almost too easy_ she told herself. _This I think, is only the tip of the iceberg. _

Whacking a Saiyan over the head as he answered, Goku said, "yes, this is way too easy, their power levels isn't even reading above 500, and they are going all out. I mean, if Goten and Trunks were two or so, this would be excellent training, but…there is something up, I can feel it."

            Raven sighed, tail coiling around her leg tightly, "I know, I think we'll be in trouble soon. I feel, this is a test of our strength." She yanked the tail of stupid Saiyan who was _trying_ to sneak up on her with one lightning fast movement. "The Saiyans I fought when they first came to fight Lynx were say stronger than this, I mean, until I looked at the blood moon, I was out beat."

            "Ahh," Goku nodded, and bonked five Saiyans at once. "I remember that. Well, I never saw you fight under that moon, but I _felt_ it."

            "Yea, well, I'm gonna go check and sea If Yamcha is dead yet, ok, I wouldn't want Trunks to loose his bet, he said fifteen minutes and it's been that much time." Raven flew off, barreling into the few remaining adversaries. 

            If only took a matter of minutes and every darn opposing Saiyan was sprawled unconscious on the grass. Vegeta shook his head in shame, was this what his race had come too?  Gotenks defused and Goten and Trunks stood staring, shocked at how easy that would be. Yamcha rubbed the back of his neck in confusion.  Bardock was dumbfounded, this _wasn't_ right! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegetan sniggered as he looked down at earth from the ship's main control room , "that is one way to get rid of the weak soldiers." He snapped the silver clasp of a blood red cloak on. His black and gold armor, ice cold eyes, flaming black hair and vicious sneer made him look as evil as he was. He was almost in every image of his brother Vegeta, strong and proud. His jet-black full body spandex was worn under the magnificent armor, his tail was wrapped tightly around his waist, like a brown, furry belt. "Soon those traitors will know that nobody defies Vegetan! On my way to power, I will conquer all and that little elemental will just be the beginning!" 

            "Sir, the troops are ready!" A soldier entered bowed deeply in respect. 

            "Good, I will join them," Vegetan's cloak rippled as he swept past the bowing soldier and swiftly made his way down the wide, brightly lit, metals hallways. His steel tip boots made a clanging noise that echoed loudly upon the walls, filling the room with metallic sound. A white door slid open to the docking bay. Elites and strong warriors alike, clad in the uniform armor of the Saiyan army, jumped into Saiyan pods and sped out of the open docking doors. 

            Vegetan himself stepped into a black pod and the door clamped shut. He laughed evilly as he blasted towards the green and blue mottled planet called earth!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            A rumble shook the earth, Raven crouched low to keep her balance, tail held out far, "here they come!"

            "Ready!" Bra and Lynx yelled in union as Saiyan pods began to pelt the area like hailstones. And the warriors now wasted no time ripping themselves free of the metal travel devices and charging! There were only fifteen this time! Raven winked and flew off with Bardock. Goten, Trunks, Gohan, Vegeta and Goku also took off. 

Bra shrieked as she tore towards the first fighters, flinging herself into the air with an aura of light! Lynx was not far behind her at all, blazing with fire and lightning! But this was an experiences fighter! He was ready for both of them. He blocked and dodged all of the thrusts and kicks thrown by the pair! He then switched to offensive and squarely kicked Lynx into the air! The small Saiyan flipped herself in the air as she stopped flying back. Lynx raised both hands above her and a ball of blue and white ice and lightning , only the size of a marble, flew out of the ground. It began to grow and become huge, until it was the size of a small car.

The orb of energy began to pulsate and inside it, something moved and writhed. Like a glass ball, it shattered. Electricity falling off it like rain, a dragon uncoiled itself, sparking with energy. It was the oriental form of dragon, with whiskers and huge fangs. It's eyes glowed with an unearthly chill as it coiled around Lynx, not even touching her. The thing's breath fogged with ice, yet claws dripped fire like blood, with scales of shimmering blue. Lynx stroked it lovingly and looked at the warrior with an evil glint in her eyes. After she gave the elemental-like dragon a final pat, it rushed from her. The warrior didn't even have a chance to blink and he was wrapped by it. It's growling, frosty breath was the last thing he heard before it began to spark with a pure black energy and burned his life out like it was a mere spark! The warrior slumped, dead as the dragon disentangled from him. It looked Bra in the eyes with those glowing eyes and returned to Lynx's side like a loyal dog. 

  A slow, mocking clap made Lynx turn around. A practical Vegeta clone in black and gold armor, with a blood colored cloak clapped slowly at her. He said with a royal air, "very good, that will do nicely as the one to make my reign the most powerful in the universe!"

Lynx adopted a cold look as she floated down to the ground, one hand on the Chinese dragon, "I serve no one."

"How so, how so," Vegetan chidden derisively, "soon you will understand it is futile to resist me!"

A scream pierced the air, Lynx whipped around to see Bra grabbed up by a female warrior from behind, she abandoned her little chat to help her friend, but was beat to it. Vegeta, being the actually caring parent, though he didn't seem to care on the outside, came rushing to her aid. With a yell of fury that his little girl had even been looked at by the bitch that'd grabbed her, he immediately blasted into super-Saiyan level two! With the force of an angry Saiyan he slammed into the Saiyan woman, taking Bra and tossing her out of rang as he hissed with anger and immediately charged up his final flash attack! The opposed, was no more. Vegeta picked up Bra, looking her in the eye he growled, "never let down you guard again!" 

Bra nodded as he set her down, but a jeering voice called, "my brother my brother, so long has it been since I've seen you."

Vegeta shifted his daughter behind him with his tail and indicated Lynx do the same, but the young elemental stood her ground beside the prince. Vegeta he nodded at Vegetan with a cold, angry hate, "and in that time I've wanted to kill you, my _brother_."          

"_Daddy_!" Bra hissed but Vegeta placed his tail furry monkey across her mouth in a gesture to be quiet. 

            "Well Vegeta," Vegetan said with an evil smirk, "so much have you changed, yet so little you have learned." He stood as strait with that smirk still plastered across his face, "I am the heir to the throne, the most powerful Saiyan in all time! You are nothing but a traitor, a filthy insult to the royal family that wallows with mere commoners! What is worse, _humans_, as I see you have a _half_-breed child!" 

            "My marriage is no business of yours." Vegeta said calmly, though his anger was rising even higher. 

             "So you mean to say that you polluted the royal blood with muck blood, no stronger than mudpuppies?"

            "_Daddy_!" Bra demanded again, though it was slightly muffled through Vegeta's tail. 

            Vegeta said quietly, not a word!" and turned back to his brother. Is this all you come for? To insult my choices, I have turned my back on the old planet." It pained Vegeta to say so, but in a way, he had.

            "I came for," Vegetan said, "for her!" He indicated Lynx, who drew into a fighting stance as the dragon sparked at her side. Vegetan chuckled, "she will make me great, once I break her to my lash, she will not question my rule!"

            "I will never bow to you!" Lynx screamed and rushed him. 

With a mere sweep of Vegetan's hand, he sent her flying into the ground as if the was just an annoying fly. "Do you dare?"

            "I do dare!" She yelled and came at him again, fist raised. He flickered out of the way and appeared behind her, cuffing her and sending her into the woods. The dragon roared and came at Vegetan, and coiled around him. It again sparked with death energy. Vegetan waited for a few seconds and grabbed it. He held it away from him with both hands, they glowed with ki! In a bright flash of light, he blasted it in his hands. The dragon disappeared in a burst of wispy fog! Vegetan then turned to Vegeta before attacking.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lynx stumbled out of thee woods and looked on in shock. Vegetan stood over Vegeta's bloody and beaten form, unconscious and bleeding, he never had a chance. Bra squirmed under his arm until he handed her off to a waiting warrior behind him.  Goten and Trunks were also out of the fight, both sprawled senseless on the ground. Yamcha was nowhere to be seen also. Goku and Bardock, son and father, stood back to back before being overwhelmed by insanely strong warriors. Goku fell, pulled to the ground before being beaten with ki blasts, when the smoke cleared, he too, was down. Bardock was seized by two warriors, and though he struggled fiercely, they were too much as he was dragged off. Lynx's eyes filled with tears as she saw Raven, leaning against a tree as though she was asleep, but her lolling head and bloody body betrayed the toll of battle.

"So, it ends like this." Vegetan said behind Lynx, making her jump in the air before he clutched her by the tail, pulling her close. He whispered in her ear, "this is the mighty earthlings, felled by a mere splinter. Your friends will die anyway."

"Let…..her…go….." came a strong voice from behind Vegetan. He lashed around, eyes locking on Raven. 

Her once perfect black gi and tattered and stained red with her life fluid. One eye was shut and a long cut across her forehead. Her one open eye shined with foul hate. A naginata was clasped loosely in her tail, matted with blood too. But in her palm, was an red tinted orb of ki, and she held it with lust. "Let….her…go…"

Vegetan sneered, and what will you do if I don't?"

"I will….get mad…." Raven wheezed painfully. "Now let her…go…."

"Oh this is too rich!" Vegetan laughed, "I will 'get mad' I am so very afraid."

Raven was silent for a second, but her ki wasn't. It rolled off her in small silver wisps. Then she screamed as an aura burst off her in a huge pillar of light "NOW YOU WILL PAY AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She powered up, drawing untapped reserves of ki deep inside herself. Trees were blasted down. Boulders were torn free of the earth and hurtled like deadly missiles through the air! Ravens aura wavered, and doubled, then tripled! Streaks of silver lit in her spiky hair, molted by gold and black! In a flare of light her tail was shining silver, flashing in the light of her ki! With a last yell, she braced her right wrist with her other hand and pointed the ki orb towards the sky. It flew off and was lost from sight until an explosion rocked the ground. 

Shimmering almost gently in the sky, was a red-tinted moon. Raven breathed heavily and gave her most evil smirk, far surpassing Vegeta's. She swept a glance at the pale disk in the sky and snapped an open fist closed, causing it to disappear. But Lynx new very well, the damage had been done. 

Raven doubled over as the blood-rage swept over her. Her canine teeth grew longer into fangs as her tail lashed. Her breath, taken in gasps in rhythm with her heart. She held her head as a growl started deep in her throat and arched her back in pain as a new aura blasted around her, a red one. 

Vegetan tapped his arm, seemingly unimpressed. But deep inside, he was nervous. The ki levels emitting from the girl were very high now. Lynx saw her chance and broke free of him, jumping into air and trying to unleash a kick on him. It failed terribly when Vegetan stepped to side and seized her in a tight grasp with his own furry tail. She squeaked and thrashed, but he held firm. 

Raven's transformation was done now. Ever so slowly, she opened her eyes. They glowed red like an Oozaru's would. She chuckled, ever so evilly, like before, Lynx shuddered, it was not her friend's normal laugh. Raven turned to Vegetan, who coolly looked at her. But the blood enraged Saiyan did not wait for a standoff, she thirsted for blood. 

Vegetan was taken by surprised, she disappeared. He wheeled around, expecting to see her behind him. He looked up in time to see her clasp her fists together and smash it down on his head. Stars exploded into Vegetan's skull at the force, he released Lynx, who scrambled away. And by the time he could recover, she was laying on him with a flurry of punches and kicks. He never had a chance to fight back at all. She ended the bombard with a wave of ki. On, he flipped back onto his feet and met her next rush head on. He laid a kick across her cheek, turning her head. But she turned it slowly ad grinned her fangs at him before grasping his boot and giving it a twist, sending him spinning face-first into the ground. 

For the first time, Vegetan's loyal warriors came to aid him. Two got in between Raven and the prince. Raven just grinned that all evil grin before walking towards the prince being tackled by five warriors. As if they were nothing, she threw them off and proceeded to walk towards Vegetan again. The fighters grabbed her from behind, one reached around her neck and yanking her back, and off her feet. Two more grabbed her arms and one more her tail. She kicked and thrashed, but it was useless now. The effects of the moon were wearing off. Between the four holding her, Vegetan gained his whit about him. He sent a fifth waiting by him to catch Lynx and approached Raven. His face was bloody and his lip torn. 

"Well brat, you'll pay for that!" He punched his fist into her gut. 

Raven gasped for air and winced, "that all you got?" She said hoarsely.

"As a matter of fact, no." Vegetan unleashed his rage on the girl. That _she_ was bold enough to doubt his strength. That _she_ was a super Saiyan and he was not. That _she_ was a no good brat. And that **_she_** had dared to defy him. He punched her, and punched her, spit flying from his mouth in anger. 

Raven, bent over as best she could, took the beating as best she could. But after a few minutes, it was taking its toll. Blood dribbled from her mouth and wounds from the battle opened up again and bleed sluggishly. Ribs cracked and broke, she could feel it. Vegetan took hold of her shoulders and threw her to the ground. She lay there, unable to sit up, the strength was gone. That burst from before and there stress of the blood-rage and eaten up her last reserves. But she found a last drop somewhere and pulled herself onto her knees, arms hanging limply at her sides as she looked up at Vegetan. 

In a barely audible whisper she said, "Lynx will never bow to you!"

Vegetan took hold of her collar and hauled her into the air so her feet dangled, "I will force her!"

"Never will she." Raven whispered with a gritting sound in the back of hr throat, hawked a bloody loogy into his eye. 

With his free hand, Vegetan wiped his eye with disgust and threw her into the ground again. And Once again, Raven pulled herself onto her knees again, but slower. Her breath bubble horribly in the back of her throat as she spoke, "she is a stronger Saiyan than you."

"Nobody is stronger than me! Nobody!" Vegetan yelled, but did not kick her, but stood there, shaking with rage. "Nobody," he hissed!

Raven just gave a halfhearted smile, and gasped and reeled. Somehow, the ground seemed so close now! Darkness rolled over her vision as her cheek touched the hard ground. Somehow, lying here was so comfortable. Somehow, she wanted to sleep now, maybe, for eternity…….   

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegetan stood looking at the brat now senseless on the ground. He turned to his high general, who held Lynx she bit, kicked and sparked electricity. "Take the elemental back to the ship. And get one of your men to take her," he pointed to Raven.

"NOOO!!" Lynx shrieked!! "NOOO!! Raven help!! BARDOCK!!!  VEGETA!! GOKU ANYONE STOP!!!" She was stuffed into a Saiyan pod that took off as she threw herself against the door in a n effort to stop of closing, but it never worked. Her earth soon was far away. She huddled into the corner of the pod shivering until it was engulfed by the huge Saiyan ship….


	17. Author's Note

*Ducks as pieces of rotten fruit are thrown* 

Raven- hehe, sorry peeps, I have a little something I want to say. 

*crowd stops throwing rotten fruit*

Raven- Ok, I am **_NOT_** stopping this fanfiction, just so people know. I know there have been a lack of updates. This has partially been due to writers block and another task I am attacking now. For a while, I have been wanted to update my Little Monkey Problem Fanfiction and Now am getting to do so. There will be a few changes in it, new chapters,, better detail, and so forth. Why you ask, am I doing this? Well, compared to my latest writings, looking back on my first fanfiction, I've seen how much I have improved. And so if I improve the prequel, I improve the sequel. So I really hope you understand and be patient for this will be a long process. I already have my next Abandoned Past chapter mostly written but I've found that I wish to complete my revision of my first fanfiction before I continue. Thank you very much to the people that actually like my writing in being patient so far. I know I am going to finish this fanfiction, it has so _much_ potential. I will not be like the writers that go halfway, then stop. 

          I thank you again for waiting. 

-From

The Raven


	18. Cell Life and Static Shock

I'm still revising Lil' Monkey Problem which will not be updated until totally completed to minimize confusion. But I feel I should post this for people are waiting. I'm sorry, but do not expect another post for a while. But enjoy! Vegetan gets on certain Saiyans death lists, Lynx forms a trouble plan, and a new, unexpected friend and ally is made.  

Cell Life and Shocking Static 

          Lynx yelped angrily as the Saiyan pod door opened and a hand shot in and seized her by the tail! She grabbed the offending arm and dug her nails in the flesh. The Saiyan pulling her out took no notice of the blood spilling free and yanked Lynx out. It was a woman, and the woman slung Lynx over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes, hanging onto the little girl's tail. 

          Kicking and flailing in an effort to dislodge herself, Lynx stopped when she saw an opportunity. The woman's tail swung from side to side just out of reach. Lynx stretched out her hands, twitching her fingers in a silent effort to wiggle them closer to the furry brown appendage, the weak point on most Saiyans. 

Only a millimeter away from grasping the prize, the tail smacked her across the nose and her captor said, "now now, let's not touch that." Lynx felt her own tail squeezed in warning. All she could do was sigh, it still hurt, but after months of training, not as much as before. Growling in rage, she could not do anything to free herself.

 Lynx turned her head to the side to see as the woman stopped and punched a code into a door. It slid open and the only thing anyone could hear next was the ear-piercing shriek of "_LYNX_!!!! LYNX LYNX LYNX LYNX LYNX!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It was of course, the blue haired demi Saiyan Bra. The woman Saiyan dropped Lynx to the floor and left. 

Though Bra was trying to squeeze the life out of her in glee, Lynx looked at their surroundings. It was actually quite comfortable looking. There was carpeting on the floor, maroon strangely. The walls were painted a darker shade of the color too. In the far end of the large room was a pair of beds. Another door led off, obviously the bathroom as she saw through the open door. Here and there were plants and also a TV with what looked remarkably like a Play Station2. Though there were lights, it seemed shadowed and peaceful. All in all, it was quite comfortable looking really. But Lynx wasn't interested in comfort. She spun around and banged on the door! She lost her temper, with all that had happened, that she was prisoner, and Bra was too! For all she knew, her friends could all be dead, and it was her fault! She hit, and punched and kicked threw ki at the door for all she was worth! Fire burned in her eyes and black electricity sparked in her spiky hair and all over her! Smoke filled the area, and when it cleared, she fell to her knees….not a scratch or dent in the metal.

Bra said quietly, "I already tried Lynx, it won't work. Trying won't help."

Lynx whipped around and was on her feet, eyes blazing, "THEN I DIDN'T TRY HARD ENOUGH!!! AND DON'T TELL ME THAT IT WON'T HELP!!"

Bra recoiled, a tear in her eyes as Lynx bombarded the door. It hurt to be yelled at, especially by a friend. She watched in awe. She saw the determination in Lynx's eyes, the hate of her position. 

Soon, Lynx's knuckles were bloodied, and her lip bleeding she'd bitten it so hard! With each punch came a seething growl of loathing! She then cried in frustration and attacked the metal even harder, with more hate. She threw herself at it, hoping to break it at last. Nothing gave, she sank to the floor, with shock. "It's no use….."

Bra was immediately at her side, "it's not you, it's just so we can't get out." She flinched as Lynx punched the door with a resounding BANG. There was a blood smear where she'd hit. 

The door slid open and on the fresh hold stood Vegetan. "You," Lynx snarled and jumped to her feet to attack. 

He grabbed her offending fist and lifted her off her feet, tsking her, "now, you mustn't bang yourself up. This metal was made to withstand the most powerful of all. Here, we can't have you hurt." He stepped back and lowered Lynx to the floor so a medic looking person could take her. In the blink of an eye, the girls fists were wrapped in medical cloth and not bleeding. "There," Vegetan said, stepping back over, "good as new."

Lynx spat at his face, hitting his eye with supreme accuracy. "Eat that, I'd rather bleed than be pampered by sissies. I hope you get rabies ya rat."

Vegetan wiped the spit off his face in disgust, "that won't do." His voice had a hint of hateful steel on it, "let us see how the two of you do on only water, then I will talk to you." He left quickly with the door slamming

"GO, MAY YOUR SOUL ROT IN HELL YA PANSY!!" Lynx called after him with pleasure. She smirked then turned to Bra, "I'm sorry, we only get water now, can you live?"

"Yea," Bra had a hint of a smile, "let's make his life a living hell………."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Swirling, cold darkness engulfed the Saiyan Raven. A vortex of dark surrounded her. Crazed incoherent murmurs reached her ears. She struggled in the darkness, but seemed to be bound. Lashing furiously, her tail bristled as a high scream sounded in her ears. BRA!!! She yelled, but no sound escaped her lips! The whispers became a chilling chorus of moans, shrieks and pain! Raven held her head in her hands and closed her eyes and it came closer, louder, going deep into her soul!

Raven's eyes snapped open as she took a gasp of air! Breathing heavily, she was suspended in a warm, gentle water of a regeneration tank. Her limbs floating limply by her side. _I'm captured…._ She thought, only a Saiyan ship would have a regen tank. The water slowly began to drain. 

The Saiyan told herself to move. Her injured body would not oblige. The time, she didn't know how long, did not do her any good in healing. She was riddled in bruises and cuts. The wounds she sustained were barely healed. Her winced as she sucked in air, her ribs rubbed together painfully. With a jerk of her head, she shook of the oxygen mask.. As the tank door opened, her breath quickened as the blood rose as her fighting spirit did. Almost instantly, her breath began to bubble and she coughed weakly, blood dribbled from her mouth, proof that her lungs had been bruised from the fight and had not healed. 

A pair of guards, as soon as the regeneration tank door was open, hauled the dripping wet Raven out. She had no energy to fight back, so she grudgily allowed herself to be handled. Borne by the Saiyan guards, they dragged/carried her past Vegetan.

 Raven shot a look of acid and growled; "you'll regret ever knowing the name Raven when I'm through with you."

     Vegetan laughed mockingly, "dreams little girl, do not win the battle, I could kill you right now!"

Almost to the exit to the regen tank room, Raven put on the brakes and wretched herself out of the guard's grips. "THEN KILL ME NOW!!! For if I live I WILL KILL YOU!!!" She shrieked angrily, tail lashing in an enraged fashion.

Raven clawed to Vegetan, the blood rising in her eyes. She was a Saiyan! Born to kill, and she would kill this being! Through the haze of red, all she could see was Vegetan, not the mass of Saiyan guards rushing to restrain the suddenly insane female, they piled on top of her in an effort to stop her. Craze gave her a burst of power, ki raged around, throwing off anyone who dared to stop her. A red froth formed at her lips as she charged Vegeta. Almost easily, he smacked her, sending her spinning into the regen tank she just came out of, destroying it. About to recover, something hard smashed into the back of her head. Stars exploded in her skull, the last thing she saw before inky blackness, was Vegetan…

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"ONE!! TWO!! THREE CHARGE!!!" Bra and Lynx screamed in union and flung themselves at the door. With a ringing thud, it stood unmoving. "AGAIN!" Bra yelled and they prepared a charge. After a few more times, they fell panting. 

Bra turned to her fierce eyed friend; "maybe we should save our energy and escape when someone comes in?"

"Yea," Lynx panted, "good idea, that door won't DIE!!"

Bra giggled, "it's an inanimate-" she had to articulate the word very slowly to get her tongue to work, "-object, it can't die!"  

"True," Lynx stood up and flopped on one of the couches, "I hate this place. I like earth better, I mean, how bad do you think Planet Vegeta will be when we get there?"

"My daddy says it's really mean, that if your weak, you die." Bra looked saddened. "Will they hurt us you think?"

"Nah," Lynx told her, tail twitching, "you're a princess and I'm the one they came for anyway. Plus, I'd kill 'em gud if they laid a finger on any of us!"

Bra gave a sigh of relief, "yea, your right about that, I forgot I was a princess."

Lynx hopped to her feet on the couch and gave a tippy bow, "your majesty!" She fell over and landed with a thud on the carpet and giggled tipsily. She did the impression of a 'rug angel' and swept her arms and legs up and down like one makes a snow angel. Static electricity sparked on her gi. With a hand, she gathered a palmlful by sweeping a fist over the rug,  "I got an idear!"

"What!" Bra jumped to her feet!

"I'll short out the electrical system! Here, keep making static electricity, I think if I can gather enough, I can send a burst into the wires and the lights go out!!" Lynx with a free arm rubbed the carpet furiously and Bra started to make her own 'rug angel'!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Her tail moved, she'll be awake soon." Remarked a familiar voice, _very_ far away.  Raven felt something cool and wet on her forehead, but it did nothing to ease her throbbing skull. "Well kid, I think you live, maybe short a few brain cells though."

A groan escaped Raven's lips as she opened her eyes. The light made her head hurt worse. Painfully, she closed her eyes again and whispered, "Bardock?"

"Yes, now quiet, rest, with a lump that size I'm surprised you weren't out for another week." Bardock stated quietly. Raven heard him motion to someone or something, she felt the air swish. Beyond her eyelids, the room darkened. 

          Though tied and hurting, Raven reached out with her minute stores of ki left. It was like a mental map. She pushed it away from her, sensing everything. When she reached the walls, the energy stopped dead. Grumbling mentally, she pushed again, to be blocked. Quietly she stated, "I can't sense much beyond these walls. "

          "That," Bardock rewetted the cloth on her forehead, "is because these walls have a rare material in them that prevents the spread of ki. It is for feisty prisoners trying to blast their way out, it will not work. It's only abundant on one planet, and I pirated that very planet."

          Raven opened here eyes and glared, "oh wonderful, I knew we were prisoners, but I didn't know our captors were smart! Oww, I could uses an aspirin," she moved a hand to her head and rubbed. She removed the sopping, wet cloth. It was Bardock's headband and held it out to him  "Here, all it's doing is getting me wet." 

"Well," Bardock chuckled and tied it around his head. From his usual, green armor, he drew out a dark blue headband, "I believe your missing something?"

Raven happily took her own headband and sat up, tying it around her head. Here she could survey the room better. Strange thing was, the door was open. "Hey Bardock, how come the door is open?"

"These cells are meant to hold more than one being. This one in particular has four rooms. A bathroom, a small room that has the exit to the entire cells, another bedroom with two bunks, and this one." Bardock swept a hand to indicate the small area. There was a pair of bunk beds, and Raven was on the lower bed of one of them. "Actually kind of good, thinking about what sentence we hold when we get back to planet Vegeta."

 Raven listened as she swung her feet over the side of them bed. She tested her stability, and then got wobbly to her feet. She needed slight aid from Bardock, but soon elbowed him to let go of her shoulders. She walked to the doorway and into a pool of light and was confronted, by what looked like a werewolf.

It looked exactly like a wolf, but different in ways. It was sitting, staring angrily at her. Silvery eyes seemed to glow between spikes of black fur. When it, he, saw her looking, he bared his teeth to show sparkling white fangs meant for ripping flesh. Smoothly like oil, he got to all fours, moving gracefully like an earthen companion might through the woods when stalking prey. 

Raven stood up strait warningly, and the wolf did so too, moving as easily as on all fours. His muzzle on an inch from her nose, he was about a foot taller. The only cloths he wore, and needed as a pair off dark green gi pants, tied off with a black belt. His fur was all night-colored spikes of fur.  His sharp-wolf ears pricked back as the tip of his graceful wolf tail quivered, the sign for anger. His voice came in a growl, "what do you want Saiyan?"

Raven glanced at the clawed hands, almost as graceful as the rest. "Nothing, just to explore this pitiful excuse for a living area."

"Hmph," the wolf snorted and curved his elegant, fluffy tail over his foot paws, "Saiyans, too stupid to know what's good for them!"

 "What just looking around?!" Raven said while raising her eyebrow. "By the way I am Raven, daughter of an elite, I reside on earth, not the Saiyan planet!"

"Does it really make a difference Saiyan?" The wolf said to her and looked her deep in the eyes, "does it?"

"I am not of the same breed as Vegeta Saiyans." She glanced at Bardock, who scowled. "Earth is a peaceful planet, well, sort off, and our fighting is only called to protect it!"

"So what, you must have been dropped on your head as a child to be a Saiyan like that." The wolf informed her. 

"Correction," Raven stated, "that would be my uncle. So tell me, all this talk and one still knows not your name. I feel that since we will be traveling together for as long as this horrible place lasts we should know one another."

"Fenrir, Fenrir Saevus of Rutilus, I am high noble and son of Rabiose Atrox, the fiercest warrior of out planet." The wolf said with a head held high, "my title is to be respected by a mere Saiyan." 

          Raven whistled, impressed and held out a hand in friendship, "I am honored to meet you Fenrir Saevus of Rutilus."

          Fenrir took the offered hand and gave it a squeeze, "well Elite Raven, I hope our stay in this place is a short one!"

          Raven smiled, she'd obviously and startlingly done something Fenrir liked or he probably would be in the middle to ripping her to pieces. With her tail, she invited Bardock over, who was still standing in the doorway, wondering what to do. When the older Saiyan approached, she said, "this is my grandfather, Bardock, he is too an earth Saiyan." She stepped aside for formalities, though Bardock was rather hesitant for he was not used to formal introductions. 

          "So," Raven said once the introductions were done. She leaned her back against the wall and crossed her arms in a very Vegeta-like manner, "what brings you here in this not so fine day?"

          Fenrir snorted and leaned in to the doorway, looking Raven in the eyes, "you really want to know?"

          "Sure, why not, I'll tell you my side afterward." Raven told him and watched as Bardock got comfortable on a wall opposite to Raven to listen. 

          Fenrir took a deep breath and blew it out his nose in a sigh. "My father has a treaty with the Saiyans. The prince of Vegeta, Vegetan, came one day to negotiate warriors out of my father. When he refused to give up out planets strongest fighters, he took myself captive and left my home pack for dead. I think my father is dead too, or that, wounded. He didn't destroy my planet, but I think in the near future has plans for enslaving it. Before they did catch me, I got the word out to nearby packs for all to flee into the deepest wilderness of out planet. That I knew would keep them safe for if one ventures there and does not know it, it is death. Then I was taken and tossed in this ship, end of story, I've been here about two weeks."

          Raven sighed, "That must suck. Getting kidnapped also. Well, I'll tell you my story…." 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Whoa…coooooool…" Bra awed at the sight in front of her, "I never knew that static electricity could become all that…."

          Lynx grinned at her friend. What was so amazing was what she held. Her hands were held in front, her palms facing upward. A globe of pure gold and blue electricity hovered in the air. It was the size of basketball, not very big, but compact. 

          Lynx, who had been sitting, slowly got up, taking care not to jostle the electricity, though nothing would have happened to it. She glanced up at the lights and a small thread of electrical energy broke off. Like a dancing snake it wound it's way through the air, twisting in loops and circles. It hovered almost hesitantly at the light, then plunged into the electrical system. The light bulb heated up to a bright glare before exploding with a "pop!"

           Lynx made the thread of power a cord, and all the lights in the room burst all at once! Bra grinned, they were surrounded by the glow of the electricity, they needed no light. 

          There were shouts in the halls and the constant exploding of lights. The electrical systems fizzed and electricity jumped from the power lines. Pleased with the reaction, with a huge burst of power, Lynx forced the entire mass of electricity into the electrical system!

          Bra giggled eagerly as there was a huge explosion from far away. Plunged into darkness, the pair gave a clumsy high five and fell to the floor, giggling. 

          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Raven, Bardock, and Fenrir all looked around as they were suddenly put in the dark. Raven gave a laugh, "this must be Lynx, I knew she's a fighter." She held her palm out and a soft, blue orb formed, shedding a gentle glow. 

          *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          "Find the source of this problem! NOW!!" Vegetan yelled, just daring anybody to refuse his order. The emergency power source was glowing red, making everything that color. 

          A smooth, young voice behind him said, "isn't it obvious?"

          Vegetan struck the speaker, his son, "did I ask you Vegeto!?"

          Vegeto rubbed his cheek and spat blood on the floor angrily, his tail waved in an livid fashion. "And sadly to think that you are my father," he said with loath. "And that you are to inherit the throne. Your brother at least stood up with guts, unlike you. The first trip to earth you ran as well…" He was silenced by a well-aimed kick.  Vegeta, though only twelve, showed as much pride and power as his father. But when one looked in those angry, black eyes, they saw something different. Vegeto did not carry such evil as his father. Essentially, in looks and personality, he was a young version of his uncle, Vegeta. 

          "Get out of my sight brat before I kill you!" Vegetan threatened. 

Vegeto scowled darkly, fists clenched in anger. But he swept off. Not down to his chambers on this ship he went, but directly down to the place where prisoners were kept. So much he hated his father for who he was, an insult to the royal family, even more an insult to Vegeto was that they were related. The guards he passed bowed in respect as the hall to the cells opened to admit him. Vegeto was determined to get revenge, and much unlike his fellow Saiyans, see true justice. 

"Guard, allow me into the cell of the earth Saiyans." He said loudly. 

The guard stumbled and unhooked a ring of keys. They were odd keys, they only looked like shiny bars of steel. But one was inserted into the cell that held Raven and Bardock.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Raven whipped down the small hall to the cell exit. The door was just slamming shut, she saw the light fade. In the cells, no emergency lights had come on and she'd cut her ki light when she'd heard the cell open. Almost immediately, she collided with someone her size. Whoever they were fell with an "oof." The other person groped and came in contact with her tail, causing her to scream in pain and lash out. The pair grappled, until Bardock held a glowing bar of ki to illuminate the vicinity.  

          Raven saw she holding a Saiyan boy by the tail, upside down. She was wary, especially when it seemed not to pain him. He wore shoulder less armor, in gold and white, and the cape he wore was the color of blood. "I am prince Vegeto, release me and I will explain." The boy said. Raven let him drop to the floor, he landed on his spiky hair and instantly got to his feet. "You are from earth no?"

          "Yes," Raven answered, narrowing her eyes. "What have you done with Lynx?"

          Vegeto, he held a stature of power, yet had just in his voice, "ahh, she id fine I am told, I have no idea where on this ship though. But, I feel you probably want to escape if I am right." 

          Bardock walked forward, "and what is it to you?"

          Vegeto shuddered. "My father, heir to the throne since Vegeta disappeared. I loath him, he has no fairness. He just causes destruction, death and suffering. I know what he will do with you once we get to my planet. I cannot allow it. And therefore, wish to help you escape. Your return price, help me kill him."

          "Big words for such a small kid," Raven said. "But I know you are not lying," she looked into the child's eyes. For such an age, he had a real weight on his shoulders. "So, how do you plan to carry this out?"

          Vegeto shook his head, "for now, I do not know, but I will create one that will not fail."

          "Well Vegeto," Raven said, "we would be honored to help if you spring us. But can you include our wolfy friend?"

          Fenrir melted from the darkness. Silvery eyes glowed in the light of the ki, the wolf bared his sharp, white teeth "I myself would like to sink my teeth into the evil one who is your father."

"Then it is settled," Vegeto held his tail out for the Saiyan promise. Bardock came forward. They clasped tails, twisting like a fighting snake and pulled them apart. "I will be back to give my plan, until then, be careful, by father is in a venomous mood. And to prove my word," Vegeto dug in his pocket of his armor. In his hand, he held out to Raven a lone dina-cap and a small leather pouch. "This was found on you, I do not know what technology or significance, but I hope it confirms my word." 

"Wait kid," Raven put a hand on Vegeto's shoulder as he turned to leave. In his hand, she placed two sensu beans, part of the contents of that pouch. "These are special beans. One will heal you instantly, even if a breath from death." To show what she meant, Raven popped another from the pouch into her mouth. She'd looked and obviously talked like she was injured, and her breathing sounded raspy and bloody. But even Vegeto's eyes widened when her bruises, cuts, and any visible injury mended instantaneously. "Use them well, Vegeto."

Vegeto smiled and nodded, "I will." With this, he left, knocking on the cell door for it to be unlocked. 

"This is good," Raven tucked the dina-cap away safe when the young prince was gone. "I can form many escape idea's with my the stuff in my backpack, especially my sharp objects. And now that I'm perfectly healed," she flexed her fingers that glowed with ki, "this will be successful."

There was silence. "I think we may have a chance." Bardock said softly. "Just maybe…"


	19. Naked Pickle Race

**Raven**- -dodges rotten veggies- I _know_! I know I haven't updated in a while!

**Bardock**- I'll say -points to last update date, long time ago-

**Raven**- That is why I present to you! Bloopers!

**Lynx**- and there was much rejoicing!

**Bardock**-why the strange title? Naked Pickle Race?

**Raven**- In grace to Okane, creator of Random Bandom (a very funny fanfiction) and who has been sometimes reminding me to update, I create this in her honor! And many other people's honor, I just stole her title. IN THE WORD OF THE LORD AND MASTER FOAMY, "today is a day for anime!"

Bunk Beds:

"Dear, I know you're sad, you'll get loving parents some day." The woman Zen walked over and stood on a chair, to get a better look at the girl laying in the bunk bed. She reached out a hand to stroke the girl's wild black hair. The girl reacted swiftly by recoiling from the hand and jumping catlike into the rafters above.

"Ak!" Lynx missed and hit her head on plank of wood instead, raising a interestingly shaped anime bump on her forehead.

**Lynx**-Alright! That was not supposed to happen! Stop laughing Raven! Grr!

**Raven**- -yelps- Run, its got teeth!

**Bardock**- -sniggers-

Ohhh…..Shiny!

Vegeta was just standing around until a dragonball fell from the rafters. He picked it up and saw a quick scurry of movement above. He scooped up the orb, orange light reflecting his face in a slightly distorted way. It soo pretty, and the way the stars sparkled if he moved the globe around! Should he give it back to the girl? No, it was far too shiny to be given back. She might loose it, or worse, accidently misplace it and have it end up in castle Aaaaaaaug and then French throw chickens at him!

Lynx- Umm, Vegeta, are you okay?

Vegeta-………NO IT'S MINE!! YOU CAN'T HAVE IT -runs out the door screaming-

Bulma, Lynx, Mrs Zen-………………

Rainbow Saiyan 

Bardock opened the fridge slowly, looking for the meat. He failed to notice his opening the door tightened a string above him, which tilted a bucket above him. He yelled, "ah hah," as he saw what looked like a skinned deer carcass and threw the door open wide.

-SPLOOSH!!!!!-

"AHHH! That was NOT supposed to happen!" Raven screamed, dripping from head to toe in multi-colored goo. She glared at the Saiyan, who was in stitches. "

**Raven**- Oh no your don't -scoops handful of paint from hair-

**Bardock**-no! -splat!-

**Chichi**-WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KITCHEN!!

**Bardock/Raven**- -looks at each other- -flees-

Dirt-Bikes, AKA Weapons of Mass Destruction 

A very pissed off Boardock landed so abruptly infront of Raven, that when she braked to avoid hitting him and damaging her bike, she went sailing over the handlebars. She hit the ground and rolled a few times before hitting the tabletop upside down. She grinned lopsided as her tail fell over her face.

"Grr I'll get you!" Bardock snarled at the grinning Saiyan girl.

"Wee!" Came an excited squeal as Bra came soaring over the jump. "Eep!" She jumped off her bike as it went crashing into Bardock. She floated with a smile, "oops."

Bardock- -sprawled on ground with birdies around his head- Ouch….

Raven- -high fives Bra- nice aim.

Little Lightning 

She leaped out of the group and landed on all fours, tail lashing. She got onto her feet and placed her ands together. A flash of light indicated she was about to move her father's prize move, and also Vegeta's.

"FINAL FLASH!"

-zap!- -sizzle-

**Bardock**- Er, you alright Raven?

**Raven**- -lightly charred- No, mommy I don't wanna go to school, I wanna stay home and bake cookie-keels over

**Lynx**- -holding palmlful of lightning- Oops….

Tail Woes

The king was getting impatient, his tail flicking around as a silent sign, "well, why didn't you complete your mission?" He glared. His tail continued to flick in a wild sort of way.

"Father, I ran into some, er, 'difficulties' along the way." Vegetan exaggerated difficulties.

King Vegeta's tail jumped out and wrapped around his own throat. Vegetan didn't notice his father trashing and choking as he rambled out the details he'd made up. –thud- "Um, Father?"

**King Vegeta**- -on floor- -twitch twitch-

**Vegetan**- -edges away with shifty eyes-

Don't Anger Chichi….

In a girly voice Raven said as he detached herself from Jace, "off to grampy's house we go!" As she tossed open the front door of a little cottage, Lynx burst out laughing as a giant frying pan _nearly _struck Raven in the head.

**Raven**- Haha, you missed. You must be getting old!

**Chichi-** -silent, staring at her trusty pan, who was not so trusty anymore-

**Bardock**- Hoaray! She missed! Now I know there's hope.

**Chichi**- WHY YOU LITTLE –bang- -bash- -boom- -clang-

**Raven**--totters away with swirly eyes-

**Bardock**- Uhh, nevermind…

Tables Don't Like Vegeta 

Vegeta slammed his fist down on the table outside, "damn it Boardock, what do we do now, from what that kid said last night, we're probably gonna have an army on our tails soon!"

**Table**-why must I suffer this abuse…

Ok, lol, that wasn't funny, but, heh, there's a twist, don't kill me Okane!

**Table**-Hehehe….

**Colorado Snow Chickens**-KAW!!! Attack!!!

**Vegeta**- -screams as chickens maul him- Run Bardock! Save yourself.

**Raven-** -hiding in bushes with Okane- thanks for the snow chickens….-cackles-

I hope you enjoyed this little bit of non-sense. I am having trouble writing this fanfiction, and have been for a while. So some humor might be the thing needed. I have plenty if ideas and events for this fanfiction, I just can't get my hands to write/type them out. –**sighs-** Oh so I hate writer's block. It must cure!


	20. On the Battlefield

I've incorporated Ferox from my revised Lil' Monkey Problem. I wanted him to make an appearance and I've found this will do. Though I have yet to finish revising Lil' Monkey Problem, I still wanted Ferox to be involved. He is a new character I added. He is of course a wolf. In the revised Little Monkey Problem, his role is minimal, as a companion. Though there is a bit of tail chomping to those who threaten Raven (or her allies) for he is fiercly protective of his Saiyan friend. Anyhoo, you'lll know when I finally get to finished up revision, though that is really the only difference in the revised version (and a lack of typos!). But for now, enjoy!!! 

Make sense? I hope it does!

**On the Battlefield**

Through the falling evening, two shining yellow eyes surveyed what was the battlefield of earth. There was a series of soft yaps and growls. Cautiously, a wolf with gray fur stepped out of the brush. Pausing every few minutes, it sniffed its way towards Vegeta, who was lying unconscious, covered in blood. If one could recognize, they would see this as Ferox, a companion of Raven.

Five years ago, in Raven's traveling years, Ferox and Raven had formed a bond of friendship. Ferox a loner, Raven unable to stay in one place too long. He'd even traveled through time with her, Goten, and Trunks long ago. A cunning animal, as clever and sharp as any human, he held his own and was known to be particularly unruly and vicious. When he'd first met Bardock, he'd seen the Saiyan as a threat to Raven and attacked him. Now, a few years later, after all the adventure, Ferox had settled down as the leader of a mountain pack. Raven still routinely visited the wolf and together they roamed Ferox's territory together.

Ferox walked up to Vegeta. Making care not to step on the beaten prince's tail, he nosed the Saiyans hand. Getting no response, he started to gently lick the blood from Vegeta's forehead. A few chosen pack members slunk out of the cover and went to tend others, like Goten and Goku.

Vegeta began to stir, murmuring, "go away Bulma."

Ferox whined and wagged his tail once and licked Vegeta's hand. Twitchingly, Vegeta opened his eyes and turned his head to look at Ferox. Stiffly, he swatted at the wolf, who fled and sat up, "disgusting." Though he stared at the animal as it returned, carrying a shallow rock filled with water. Careful not to spill a drop, Ferox pushed it towards the Saiyan. Still eyeing the intelligent wolf, Vegeta drained the water and did so again when Ferox returned with it, filled.

Grumbling, Vegeta got to his feet. _The Saiyans used a clever attack plan. Make a false image to strength by sending the weak. Then sending the last sweep to end it quickly and leave quickly. Curses, they've changed their fighting style since I was with them the bastards. The pansies did not even stand up and give us a real battle, just hit us fast and left!!! Caught by surprise, none of us even attempted Super Saiyan, us idiots._ Vegeta thought to himself, fuming silently. Revived by the wolves, Goten and Trunks were getting to their feet. Goku was lookingaround. Yamcha was nowhere to be seen. Gohan was tending to Jace, who'd been beaten the worst and was still out cold. Vegeta's eye twitched as he scanned for ki, _where is the Kakarot Spawner? And the brat girls, Raven and Lynx? _Vegeta's eyes widened in complete horror with another realization. _Bra!!! _

The Saiyan hastily zipped around. His daughter's ki was nonexistent. He grabbed Goku by the shoulders, "Kakarot, where's Bra!"

Goku saw the terror in Vegeta's eyes. He'd _never_ seen such a thing in Vegeta. Actually, he was a little worried by it, "I can't sense her." Vegeta was petrified, though he tried to hide it as much as possible.

Jace, who was determined to get to his feet even with Gohan trying to stop him, limped over to the Saiyan prince. "They took her," he said painfully, barely unable to rasp. "tried to stop them, just couldn't. I'm sorry sir…" The boy blacked out, grabbed by Gohan before he hit the ground.

"I must see the woman," was all Vegeta said before he blasted off at full speed, in Super Saiyan 2.

"Vegeta!" Bulma shrieked, horrified when her husband returned, "your all bloody and…" She shuddered.

"Woman," Vegeta said, almost softly. "I need a ship, right now."

Bulma heard the concern in Vegeta's voice. He sounded, almost, hurt. Never had her prince shown such a thing. Bulma wrapped her arms around Vegeta, "what happened."

Though Vegeta was not the comforting guy, he put an arm around his mate and pulled her close, whispering, "they took Bra." Vegeta held Bulma closer as she began to shake and sob into his chest. And all this time, the prince just held her, waiting for her to stop. Once she was done, and the tears were gone, he said quietly again, "I will find her."

Bulma pulled herself away, tears still tracing her cheeks. "I'll get you your ship." And she fled to her lab to retrieve the same space ship that Vegeta had taken before he married her.

Once Bulma was gone, Vegeta heaved a deep sigh. He felt, odd, odd that he cared. The only other time he'd been remotely like this was before he sacrificed himself in an effort to rid the world of Majin Buu. Bulma returned with the ship. As she handed it to him, Vegeto kissed her tenderly on the forehead, "I will not return without our daughter."

Goku Instant Transmissioned to Vegeta's location. He caught the Saiyan loading supplies into a ship. "Leave now Kakarot," he growled.

"Vegeta," Goku yelled, "I know what you are doing and you must stop and listen."

"Give me a reason," Vegeta snarled as he continued walking back and forth from a pile of boxes, carrying as many as possible at once.

Well," Goku started, "you're distressed, I know, I lost my father and niece. But we mustn't be hasty. You are going strait to the beast without taking a sword. We must take time and plan, go over."

"I can do this on the way there." Vegeta carried the last box and faced his rival. His tail switched in an erratic motion, showing his displeasure. "What are you suggesting Kakarot."

"I'm coming too," Goku said firmly, "we can spar and become stronger as well, plus I'm not leaving my family either."

Vegeta's tail stopped lashing and was stiff at these words. When it relaxed and went back to twitched, Vegeta scowled, "then I need to go get more food."

"Already prepared honey," Bulma rushed out of Capsule Cooperation, holding a package or what the company was famous for. "This is enough food to even last Goku and yourself for ages." Bulma gave it to Vegeta, then broke down sobbing and hugged him again, "get Bra back safe!"

"Bulma," Vegeta gently pushed Bulma away by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes, "I give my word, she and I will return."

Goku gave a nod to Vegeta, "let's get going."

"C'mon Trunks, this is our chance," Goten whined. Even at twelve, he hadn't lost his little whine and could still kill with his puppy eyes.

"Shut up Goten," Trunks snapped.

The two, actually three were watching as Bulma waved goodbye to her husband as Goku and Vegeta boarded the ship. The third was none other than Ferox, who demanded going with Goten and Trunks, he had a silent way of telling what he was sought after. Hiding in a bush, they waited until Bulma turned and left. With a silent nod, Goten and Trunks tip toed from their hiding spots, Ferox dashed at their heals. They rushed behind a tree and watched, heads poking around to watch in a totem pole style, wolf on top. The ship door began to close and doing the famous spaz, the three squeezed in and entered this ship before their tails got scrunched. Giggling quietly and yapping as if laughing, the three smugglers went to hide so the ship could take off and get far from earth before they were noticed. That would ensure them getting taken along, though Vegeta _might_ kill them, but then again, he might not.

"What are you up to?" Bardock stepped into the smaller room Raven had claimed as her own. She was sitting on the top bunk, staring at the ceiling vent. Beside her, she had her backpack and still looking at the vent, rummaged around it. Not answering, she pulled out a cap and de-capsuled it. An array of sharp weaponry appeared next to her on the bed. Her hand explored them without getting cut, and she chose a knife with a flat, broad tip.

"I'm," Raven reached out and touched the vent, "gonna escape and maybe mess up the ship to slow down the arrival to Planet Vegeta.

Bardock looked intrigued, "how so?"

"Well," Raven stretched out as far as possible to reach the farthest bolt on the vent. "They put the screws on the _outside_. That means I can get them loose, and go out."

Bardock jumped out of the way as the first of four bolts fell with a clinking sound. He picked it up and examined it, "this is rusted as well, tsk tsk, and I thought they'd do better."

Raven worked fast. On a tough bolt, she popped the cork on a bottle of oil and dabbed it on. As easy as pie, the screw slipped loose. She waggled her fingers at Bardock when she caught the last screw, a gesture that she wanted the one he held. And just in time, the Saiyan male caught the vent grate before it landed on his head. "Seems only you will fit."

"I know," Raven stuffed the screws under the mattress of the bunk. She shoed Bardock from the room. Once he was gone, she began to arm herself to the teeth as one might say. She concealed blades all over, a few in her belt, in her boot, one lashed around each wrist so they might slide into her palms when ki melted the ties. Also she equipped herself with the basic items a thief might use. Rope, a vile of oil, gloves and boot cloths of muffle her movement. She donned her backpack with would have anything else if the need came.

"See ya Bardock," Raven said when she permitted him to enter again. "Let's hope they don't do a cell search. Though I'll be back."

Bardock sighed as Raven skittered up through the vent. He listened, but she was so silent in movement he could tell if she was gone or still here. He decided to poke a look and found indeed she was long gone, a single, silver thread trailing off through the passages to mark her progress.

Crawling wasn't hard in the ventilation system for Raven. Being smaller because she was female, there was no problem getting through. Slow but steady, her progress was soundless. Not one cloth rustled or knife blade clinked. She stopped, sniffing the air warily and pausing. Underneath at the moment she was traveling above a main hallway. But a familiar scent was swept by her sensitive nose. It was Bra and Lynx.

Quickly, Raven prodded the small off flowing vents for the scent, taking careful sniffs of the air. She reached a grate where it was strong and immediately took out her flat headed knife. With some oil and quick, steady hands, she had it ripped off in no time and was heading down a separate passage.

Lynx and Bra were resting at the moment. They were hungry, and knew they had to conserve energy. Lynx woke to her growling stomach and sighed. Rolled over, ignoring her discomfort, putting away the though she hadn't had a morsel since before the big fight, a little more than a day or so away.

Almost dozing off, Lynx bolted awake when she heard some soft movement in the vent above. She slid off the bed to investigate. After finding the right vent, she heard a hushed whisper and a clink of metal, "coming down, outta the way."

Lynx stifled a gasp as Raven jumped from the vent, landing without even a 'thump'. "Raven!" She breathed, muffled by her hands over her mouth.

Raven gave a famous lopsided grin, "it's me alright, knew you guys were here and came to check on you."

"Let's escape, I'll go wake Bra!" Lynx was stopped by Raven grabbed her shoulder.

"No Lynx, we must not, not yet at least." Raven saw the pained look in Lynx's eyes. "It is too soon, we are in the middle of space. Even if Saiyans can breathe out there, we have no place to go and no way to get back to earth as well. We are to wait until we land on planet Vegeta, I have an ally in this ship. It's Vegetan-" Raven paused as Lynx hissed through her teeth, "-son. I can see his truth, he hates his father and is determined to see us go free in justice than face wrongdoing and such." Raven looked into Lynx's coal black eyes, pleading understanding.

Lynx, still agitated at the mention of Vegetan, nodded. Further conversation was held up by a stomach rumble that caused a small earthquake. "Heh, your hungry aren't you?" Raven asked, concerned.

Lynx again nodded, "I insulted the pansy prince and he suspended us to only water until we can be quote 'reasoned' with."

"Well," Raven had her pack off and was digging around. "We can't have the elemental and the princess starving eh?" Her hands clasped a dina-cap and she removed her hand from the pack. Raven tossed it to Lynx, "all the food a Saiyan pair might ever want."

The younger Saiyan girl looked at the capsule in her hands. It was, of course, labeled 'food'. "Thank you Raven."

The addressed waved her hands in front of her, "no problem, I have a few others of those so it isn't like Bardock and wolfy aren't going to starve if they give us nothing." Raven froze, as there was a click on the door, like someone was opening it. Hastily, without a goodbye, she was in the vent and long gone.

Lynx had hidden the capsule and was in a fighting stance. When the door opened, she did not see Vegetan, but what looked like a chibi sized Vegeta!

Raven had not actually left for good. She'd been watching before she scurried away. With slight glee, she pushed the grate away and leaped back beside Lynx, much to everyone's surprise.

Vegeto smiled, "well I see your exploring a little."

"Very much so prince Vegeto." Raven bowed in respect.

"Waz goin' on?" Bra yawned and rubbed her eyes as she walked over to Lynx, seemingly half asleep. Her eyes widened as they fell on Vegeto, "you look like my dad, just bite sized."

Vegeto gave Bra a smirk, identical to Vegeta's, "I am his nephew, cousin Bra."

The blue haired girl did eye him warily now. "That means Vegetan's your dad and…"

"I mean you no harm." Vegeto reassured. "I came to see you two to introduce myself and discuss to you a plan of escape." He caught Raven's eye, "you were next."

Raven laughed softly, "well, I'd love you hear you guys chat but." She looked, "I feel a little chaos is in store, to, er, slow the progress of this ship."

Vegeto waved as she flew and crawled into the vent, "have fun, do not get captured."

Vegeta had sparred with Kakarot for hours. Ceaselessly, they dueled; attaining levels they were unable to do on earth for fear of destroying the planet. Now hungry and tired, he felt the need for a little food. They had just existed the solar system and were well on their way to the coordinates of Planet Vegeta.

Well, at the same time, a certain three stowaways had grumbling tummies that had to be satisfied. Vegeta rounded the corner into the small kitchen just as the mischievous pair had begun to raid the fridge.

Goten noticed the silence from the gravity room. He poked Trunk's shoulder, who was stuffing his face with jello. Trunks, face reddish from the tasty gelatin, was aggravated his eating had been interrupted. Goten gestured to the direction of the GR. Twin eyes peaked past the fridge door, and spazzed out as a pair of hands gripped them from behind and hauled them into the air!

"KAKAROT!!" Vegeta bellowed, directly in the demi-Saiyans ears. He was definitely not pleased in the least.

"Yea Vegeta?" Goku asked, wearing a towel for he was going to take a shower, wandered into the kitchen to see what was up. "What do you want…oh?"

"Yes!" Vegeta seethed, "_they_ snuck on! Did you know anything of this!?"

Goku itched his head and looked at the two cringing boys, who had their long furry tails tucked in-between their legs akin to frightened dogs. I didn't Vegeta. Boys?"

Goten looked up at his father eyes watery, "we just wanted to help and Vegeta yelled."

"Well," Goku again itched his head, "it can't hurt, I mean, their apt fighters, they can help if we need to battle. What do you say Vegeta?"

"I say kick them on the escape pod and send them home! We have no time to be babying two children! We need to train, I need to attain the third level before we get there!" Vegeta raged. His tail lashed and bristled. "And Kakarot if you are going to whine along with them, then you can go as well!"

Goten sniffed, "we just wanted to help out."

Wraith-like, Ferox silently walked up behind Vegeta. He eyed the lashing tail similar to a cat might watch a feather twitching. He was finally overcome with curiously and anger that his friends were being yelled at. He willingly snapped at the furry, brown, appendage, teeth making an audible crunch!

Vegeta went cross-eyed. He turned his head around, saw Ferox chewing on his tail, slowly looked back at Goku. "OWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" He lost all sense of dignity and danced around in pain, still holding the two boys, who looked terrified! Ferox detached himself from the tail, and was grinning as much as a wolf could grin. Vegeta, freed of the gnarling pain, immediately regained his serious stance. It was like someone hit a button in his head to make him distinguished again. Though Vegeta did curl his tail in front of him to get a better look at the damage. He just growled and shot the evil eye at Ferox, who raised his own tail high, a sign of his glee.

Goku sighed, "Vegeta, think, we will loose valuable time if we bicker about them. Let them stay, I think we might need the fight power."

Vegeta's eye twitched and he gritted his teeth. "Do not get in my way brats, and you wolf!!" With that he dropped the pair and stomped off, lock, stock and barrel irritated.

"Don't worry," Goku assured the boys and Ferox, "he'll be glad in a little bit."

A pair of night colored eyes watched a room below. Two people, Saiyans, moved around, turning knobs and adjusting measures of the power and engines. The eyes melted away as a man walked directly under the grate. When their back was turned, silently the cover slid off. Like a bullet, a knife shot out from the darkness. The man gave a small gasp as the keen edge buried itself in the back of his neck, severing the spine.

Raven slid out of the vent and looked at the stunned assistant and thrust out her palm, spreading her flingers, glowing with shining, red ki. The young male assistant covered his eyes as three blasts shot from Raven's hand. The only sound was three soft thumps and the assistant peeped out from his fingers and breathed a sigh of relief. When he looked back, he saw the door hinges had been welded together, he gave a gulp.

"Stay silent, you will be able to run when I am done," Raven barked harshly and she retrieved the bloody blade from the dead Saiyan's neck. After wiping the crimson fluid on the man's white lab coat, she returned it to a sheath on a sash full of blades. Inspecting the dials and such, she snarled, "kid, get over here."

The assistant cowered ever so slightly and scuffled over. "Yes?"

"What do all these things do?"

"Well," the assistant took a deep breath, "these control the lateral functions of the jet propulsions of this ships engines. The dials and other things control the speeds, depths and time we expect to get to a place-" KABOOM!!!!

The assistant screamed and flung himself to the floor, hands over head as a massive explosion tore through the room. Shrapnel and smoke filled the air. And through all this, Raven stood grinning so evilly with her hand out again. Ki swirled around her, whipping the smoke that hung all around, away from her body in a vortex of gray. The ship gave a visible shudder and anyone could tell it stopped moving. She settled her ki and patted the assistant's cheek in a mocking manner. "Have fun getting out, I have to go."

Vegetan heard the explosion from the other side of the ship. His first instinct was to go and find the elemental. But a second gut sense led him off to the normal prisoner chambers. He raged, "Guard, access me to the earth Saiyans cell or you die right here!"  
The poor pair of men that held the keys couldn't work fast enough under the glaring royals eyes. To them it seemed like eternity before the lock clicked and Vegetan swept past them.

Bardock was startled by the sudden appearance of Vegetan, he could sense it, all the evil and hatred that whirled around the man like an invisible aura. But the problem was, Vegeto was with Bardock as they conversed an escape plan, and now they were in big trouble if Vegetan found out.

"Shit shit shiiiiiiittt!" Bardock said in a hushed whisper. They were in the smaller of the two bunking rooms, with Fenrir in there as well. "Fenrir, go hold him up, growl from the other room or something, distract him while we hide the prince!"

Like a desert wind, the wolf was gone. They heard the footsteps as Vegetan walked _past_ the room they were in. Without looking back, Vegeto ran for it, hovering a millimeter above the ground so he did not make a sound.

Pulling himself up like any proud Saiyan would, Bardock easily walked from this room and shut the door behind him. "May I help you your highness?" He felt like such a pansy saying those words, but it kept him from eating instant death.

"Where is the girl?" Vegetan snapped at Bardock, who leaned easily on the wall, arms crossed.

"She's resting," Bardock uttered flatly.

"Well she isn't anymore," Vegetan pushed past Bardock, who promptly grabbed the man's wrist, "release me at once or you will breathe death!"

"She mustn't be disturbed, her injuries are more dire and without adequate rest she will not heal quickly!" Bardock said extremely hurried.

"Well," scoffed Vegetan, "I will still see the brat, or is she not here?"

Bardock sweat dropped and backed up, shaking his head. "Enter."

Raven heard the tale end as she practically flung herself from the vent. In a hurried movement, she swept all visible blades off of her and stuffed them under the top bunk mattress. Without flinching, she took another blade and swiped it across her palm. Blood flowed instantly, dripping on the floor and bottom bunk. She hurriedly moved that bloody hand across her face and on other parts of her, giving the image she was wounded badly, that all her now gone cuts and slashes had opened up and bled anew when she was taken from the regen tank. Wrapping a bit of sheet on the palm gash, she hurled herself onto the bottom bunk and shut her eyes and relaxed her muscles as Vegetan entered not in the best of moods.

Well, Vegetan was a little disappointed. He expected her to be fighting, so he could find a blame for the explosion. But no, there was a Saiyan girl, tail limp, as she bled from cuts that refused to heal up. His eye twitched as he reeled from the room, temper swarming higher than ever as she slammed shut the cell door.

"That was close…" Bardock sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead. Raven began to chuckle, then laughed as she sat up, cracking up. The older Saiyan thought she'd finally crack, "uh?"

Still giggling madly, Raven gave him a wink, "we're not going anywhere for a while!"

Bardock chuckled quietly, "so that's what that bang was, eh?"

"Yes," Raven licked her bleeding hand, savoring the sweet taste of her blood. When the bleeding stopped, she stood up and stretched and wandered past Bardock. From the bathroom and the sound of running water she yelled, "so what did Vegeto have to say?"

"Well, when you get out I'll show you kid." Bardock yelled back.

"Sounds good to me," Raven emerged, unbloodied. "So?"

Bardock chuckled and from a mattress took out a handful of rolled maps. He spread the large one on the floor, it was a map of Planet Vegeta. "Here," he pointed to a city region, "is where we will be landing. It is slightly out of the city and is heavily forested. We will not actually be boarding off, just refueling."

"Alright."

Bardock continued, "Vegeto gave me an escape plan. As we land, as, not before or after, we break out of the cell. He gave me a key to override the lock from the inside. We either kill the guards, or knock them out, and steal their armor, that old nut. We lead Fenrir as if we need him to help load the goods, disguised. Then we break for the forest very slyly." Bardock traced a route with his finer on the map. "We are to use _no_ ki whatsoever, but make our way to the old city I used to live, where the main palace lay." He tapped a city far off. "There Vegeto will meet us. He knows for sure that they are going to keep Bra and Lynx there and attempt to train them. Then-" Bardock cracked his knuckles, "we hold a true battle, not like the cheap one on earth and destroy Vegetan-"

"Where does this we come from?" Raven crossed her arms seriously. "I vowed to kill him, he will be mine."

Bardock rolled up the map, "then it will be a race to see."

Raven scowled. For just a second, her ki flared. Her eyes flashed violet and her tail pure silver. Her hair streaked silvery and with Super Saiyan two gold streaks with black in between. She relaxed, hair and eyes and tail going back to normal brown and black. "I might point out my power exceeds yours many times over."

Bardock's eyes were flaming with jealousy, that she was a Super Saiyan, wait a Super Saiyan 2 for that matter. She'd attained the second level during training, learning fast. He closed his eyes and sighed, "First come first serve kid."

Raven snorted and too sighed, "oh well, we have a long time to figure it all out."

Well I hope you enjoyed that! The escapes begin!


End file.
